Agapē of Darkness
by LVCP
Summary: AU MOVIE & BOOK VERSE. Pitch Black used to be the most powerful being of the galaxy before the MiM and the Guardians defeated him. Now he's bitter, angry and wants nothing but their destruction. But when the end is finally near, what will happen? Will Pitch win? Or will a certain boy break the stone that's formed around his heart?
1. Prologue: His Meet

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the "**_**Rise of the Guardians" **_**and **_**"The Guardians of Childhood"**_** world, which is trademarked by both **_**Dreamworks Animation**_** and **_**William Joyce**_** respectively.**

_**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction in a while and I'm glad to be presenting it to you all! Quick note, this fan fiction will stay relatively loyal to the original movie plot and later one will feature elements of the book. I will be extremely honest with you: I've not read The Guardians of Childhood books but I plan to in the future. However, I HAVE done my research and read what information from the source canon I have and I'm confident I'll be able to portray all the character, plots, elements correctly.**

**Having said that, there is one more thing you should know. This story will, obviously, contain some AU elements as well. Namely the relationship between Pitch and Jack which you will read as the story continues. Certain character backstories will remain the same as before but with slight differences. Don't worry, there won't be any huge and major changes but I just thought I'd let you know ahead of time so you don't go nut or anything. Okay! Done talk, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spring of 1709<em>**

The darkness. He knew it well. He controlled it, lived it, breathed it. Hell, some would say that he was the absolute physical manifestation of it. He was intimidating, intelligent, cunning and so devious. Forever living, he spent his time roaming the shadows of the world, striking fear into the hearts of the young and old alike. In the Dark Ages, the frigid nights and unforgiving days, constant war, death and disease were a perfect breeding ground for fear and despair! The people were so filled with superstition, it only took one little whisper to trigger mass hysteria. Such power he wielded, such influence he had! It was so exhilarating!

Or...at least...it used to be.

The shadows never left, nor did the dark nights and harsh days. What had changed...were the people. They weren't afraid anymore. And even if they were, it was never enough. Never. All thanks to him. The Man in the Moon and his guild of so called "guardians" had chased away all of his beautiful darkness. They numbed the children of their fears so there was nothing left but _happiness _and _wonder._ Leaving him to wander the world, alone and powerless. He was nothing better than a pitiful ghost. He was once the most feared being in the galaxy! He ravaged worlds, destroyed planets, had hundreds of minions at his beck and call! Now look him...he was nothing.

And he HATED them for it…

It's been nearly 100 years since the Guardians and the Man in the Moon sent Pitch into hiding within the shadows of world. Since that time, Pitch has had to grasp for what little scraps and bits of fear he could find before the guardians showed up to chase them away. Now Pitch couldn't step out without retching at how happy and carefree the people were. It absolutely sickened him...

Doesn't exist. Not real. Nothing to fear. Only a dream.

Those words haunted him even more than the feeling of having someone walk right through him; just a ghost, a spirit cursed to live in such a state. It filled his heart with hatred and such malice. Especially for the moon. What was wrong with fear? Fear could be a good thing! Wisdom can be learned through fear; fear could teach you not to stick your nose where it hurt. What was wrong with that? But no...the Man in the Moon and his guardians just had to contradict that belief and filled peoples hearts with their incessant innocence and light. He supposed the old saying is true; _ignorance is bliss._

His current state of affairs, however, was far from being _blissful._ In order to keep himself sustained at the minimum of what was _comfortable_ levels, Pitch was forced to travel from village to village and syphon what little fear he could from children and adolescents who were still young at heart and still susceptible to his powers. It was a pathetic way to live...he hated it…

Every new village he visited, he had the same routine: watch, listen, wait then strike. He'd watch and listen to the children of the village, find out what they're fears and anxieties were. Pitch found this to be very effective in getting the most fear out of them. His natural empathic abilities allowed him to sense when a child is most scared of something. Then he'd hit them where it hurts and hit them hard. In spite of that, however, he still had to do this covertly and quickly. That blasted Sandman seemed very adept at sensing bad dreams. Even from damn near halfway across the globe, he could sense them and still be able to do away with them!

Then there was the tooth fairy, and her massive rabble of tiny clones, going around collecting teeth. He wouldn't want to be caught by her either. Not that he feared her but if he was seen, the guardians would hunt him down again...he didn't want to deal with that...not right now. Not while he's powerless to defend himself, let alone destroy them.

Still, even with the added risk of being attack by the guardians, who believe him to be gone, he had to keep himself strong somehow. At least until he found a way to get back at them. Until that day, he was stuck with this boring routine. He expected this time to be no different...

For the past few decades, he had had been scouring through the american colonies. He found the fear of the children of these pioneer villages to be most potent. So far from the protection of their king and country in Europe, there were many things to be afraid of in such a strange land.

About three days ago, Pitch arrived at a tiny little village called Bergessön. The village had a decent amount of children to leech fear from. Though, quite a few of them already wrote him off as "just a bad dream". They didn't believe in him, some of them even bad mouthed them, right in front of him! Well, they can't see and hear him anyway...even so, it was still insulting!

Oh how he hated this. It's the same thing every single village he visits. Walking among the children, invisible, hoping to sense their fears and exploit them when the time was right. It was so monotonously boring...but then...something unexpected happened...

In this little village-Bergussön-something surprised Pitch. Something new happened...

It started out like any other day. The children were up with the suns dawn. They, along with their parents, went about their usual chores and home lives. It was a small village of farmers and coal miners so a lot of the younger children, who were not of farming families, were spared the labour of shovelling coal and were instead given menial chores. By the afternoon, everyone was enjoying the rest of their day, enjoying the spring weather of late March.

Pitch was walking through the shadows of the village, listening and watching them. It was a somewhat cloudy day so the sunlight wasn't too harsh. He was invisible to everyone but, by instinct, he kept to the shadows at all times.

By the later afternoon, he found himself watching a group of children at play in a field near a small wooded area, just south of the village. In the distance, you could make out large green hills and mountain tops, of which the sun was slowly beginning it's descent. There were six children; three girls and three boys. They all played and laughed, just as happy as can be.

Two of the girl, twin sisters by the look of it, were playing tag around the trees. One of the boys (who looked entirely too small for his age in Pitch's opinion) decided to keep to himself with a good book. Pitch's inner scholar applauded the boy for his diligent reading but, for the most part, he ignored him. He already knew of that boys fear of drowning and boy...did Pitch get a quick fix from him last night.

The second boy was busy climbing an oak tree, day dreaming by the looks of it. And finally, the last girl was playing _"Red Hands"_ with the last boy whom, stood out from the rest of them. The other five children had to be no older than 10 years of age. But this last boy had to be, what Pitch assumed, around 13. He was a bit unsure with this one; the boy was rather skinny for his age. However, considering the rather rough winter they just went through, food was expectantly scarce so, his thin appearance was to be expected.

Other than being the eldest of the group, the boy didn't stand out much. He had pale-tan skin, bright brown eyes and ear length brown hair. He was dressed in a simple pair of brown leather pants that were very tattered ⅔ of the way down his shins. He wore an oversized white tunic with baggy sleeves and a simple dark brown vest. Resting in a small clump was a dark brown leather poncho he had brought with him, just in case he got cold. And, unlike the other children, this boy didn't have shoes so he was just walking around barefoot. Nothing special about him...though Pitch did frown when he saw him...

Standing on the sidelines, invisible to the children that ran around him, he watched them play and laugh and skip...it was so aggravating to have to do this all the time...just to get a few bits of fear...how he despises how far he's fallen…

"Hey guys, I had the dream again last night! It was so real this time!" The boy in the oak tree spoke up loud enough for the others to hear. The children all looked up to listen to him as the boy began to climb higher into the tree as he spoke.

"What dream, Austin?" The elder boy spoke this time, pulling the girl he was playing with into his lap and tickling her.

The tree boy-Austin-smiled down as he continued to climb. "The flying dream! It came back again, and this time I flew for real! It was so...amazing...so real..." The boy looked longingly at the sky as he climbed higher, a determine yet somewhat crazed look in his eyes.

Pitch's stoic demeanor turned sinister as he smirked. Ah yes...every so often he'd find that one particular child whose mind is a bit...out of tune. They're unable to differentiate dreams from reality so they do dangerous things and believe in the littles of rumors and fantasies. Children like this were especially vulnerable to his magic touch. Often time, he only need to syphon just a tiny bit of fear to trigger a complete psychotic break. So much fear could be had from delusions of granders. This Austin child was one them. From the very moment he arrived in the village, he could _**smell**_ the crazy on that kid...he loved it.

Pitch watched intently as the children became worried about their friend who was climbing a bit too high. At this point, Pitch began to walk forward, his smirk growing. He went to the twin girls who had stopped their little game of tag to watch and listen to Austin. He leaned down between them, his head just between their ears...

"_**He's going too high...he's going to fall…"**_

The girls smiles quickly melted and they took a step forward. "Austin, be careful!"

"Austin, stop climbing, you're gonna fall!"

But the boy didn't listen. He simply smiled down at the other children and continued onward. "I won't fall! The sandman's dream told me so! In the dream, I climbed on top of a tree just like this one! And when I reached the highest branch, I fell! I fell so fast and so far, I thought I was going to die! But then I spread my arms, just like this," He paused for a moment, straddling a tree branch to spread his arms out and sway them ever so slightly from side to side.

"And then, just like that, I flew high into the sky! Above the houses and trees and into the clouds! I even flew to the moon! It was so amazing!"

Ah. NOW Pitch remembers. The other night, he was trying to trigger another crack in Austin's mind with a rather nasty falling night terror. But, in mid-delivery, that blasted Sanderson's dream sand came in and interrupted the nightmare he worked so hard to give to him!

At that time, it made Pitch so angry! However, looking back, this might've been a blessing in disguise. Because if what Pitch thought would happen really was going to happen...he was about to get a very large dose of terror from these children.

He moved away from the two girls and now kneeled down to whisper into the ears of the little girl brown haired girl and the boy whose lap she was sitting on.

"_**Those branches don't look very strong, do they? Think he'll fall and break his neck?"**_

Pitch grinned with such glee at the look of horror that appeared on the girls face and the stunned look of the older boy. She hopped off the boys lap and walked closer to the tree.

"Austin, seriously, stop! You're gonna fall and die!"

"No I won't...I'm gonna fly! I'll show you!"

Pitch couldn't be grinner any harder even if he wanted to. This was going so well! Ah the fear these children were feeling, it was so invigorating! The children all grew tense as Austin reached the top of the tree and, although very wobbly, stood up near the edge of the tallest branch. From his viewpoint he could just barely see the smoke from the chimneys of their village in the distance.

Pitch chuckled wickedly; the children began to gather at the base of the tree and Pitch followed them, leaning toward the center of their group.

_**"Oh dear, how frightening! Think he'll break a leg? An arm? Maybe he'll fall so fast the impact will kill him!"**_

Pitch continued to feed their fear, the children now desperately calling up to their friend to come to his senses.

Meanwhile, Austin continue to stare out at the village as he inched his feet further. The children grew panicked as the boy spread his arms like wings and bent his legs at the knees; oh the fear coming from these children was like a rolling ocean wave!

And then...he jumped!

If it weren't for the fact that he could sense their terror, he could've sworn he heard some of their hearts stop! There were many varieties of fears in this world...but the fear people felt while witnessing the death of another...that kind of fear was truly delicious! And soon he would get his wish as he watched the boy plummet from the branch and fall, faster and faster!

In the split second from when he jumped and began to plummet, the boys fear levels began to spike as he realized his folly! The flow of time seemed to slow down as looks of horror and terror spread along their faces! Oh such fun Pitch was having! He was just 12 feet from hitting the ground, full impact, when…!

There was nothing. No frightened screams, no gasps of panic! They all stood there starring as the boy hung upside down, just a mere few feet from the ground. Austin looked as if he were about to soil his pants (though in all likelihood he probably did) as he hung there, his shirt bunched up around his chest and under his arms. Gasping, he looked up at his feet and saw what had saved him.

Pitch was absolutely livid!

He was so focused on Austin's plummet that he didn't even notice that elder boy had sprint forward to skillfully climb the branches after him. Then, as the boy began to plummet, he fearlessly reached out to grab him with both hands. He had missed the boys hands, at first, but by letting himself fall backwards, he managed to just catch the boy by his right ankle!

So they they were; the eldest boy hanging on the branch by his knees, stretched out as his hands gripped tightly at Austin's ankles.

Oh! If Pitch still had enough power to turn children into Fearlings, he would've hit that boy with a curse so fast his little head would spin! Just as quickly as it rose, the childrens fears began to quickly evaporate and were replaced with joy, relief and awe. Their "big brother" had saved the day and saved their insane little friends life. And Pitch HATED him for it!

"Jack!? Oh thank god…" Austin sighed in relief, sitting himself up while the elder boy-dubbed Jack-simultaneously pulled him closer to the tree branch. Once they were both upright, it took them no time at all to climb down before they were both safely on the ground once again.

Though none of them could hear him, Pitch loudly cursed to himself at his own bad luck of not getting the fear he wanted. The boy just had to be a hero, didn't he?!

The children ran up to Jack as he put Austin on both feet and kneeled before him, grabbing both his shoulders firmly.

"Austin, what on gods green earth was going through your head when you thought it was a good idea to jump of the top of a 50 ft oak tree!?"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I wasn't thinking it's just…! Th-That dream I had! It was so real, I swear I could touch the cloud and fly above the rain! I-I really thought I could-I could fly, I just knew I could!"

"That is completely INSANE! Do you know how badly you could've been hurt?! You could broken something or, worse, DIED!"

"I know! I just...I didn't…I didn't mean to...!" As the elder boy scolded him, his eyes began to well up with tears. The gravity of the situation finally began to hit the boy as he realized how close to death he was. Pitch could sense his fear but it was no where near as intense as the fear the 6 children felt just moment ago.

Jack, though still very cross with him, sighed and opened his arm. Austin wasted no time in going right into Jack's arms for a much needed hug. Sitting down, Jack allowed the boy to sit in his lap as the other children sat around him. The girl, imitating their mother, attempted to console the boy with gentle strokes of his hair and back. They kept their voices soft but the other other boy, book in hand, went on and on about how much he had scared them.

For a while, Pitch just watched them with disdain and hatred. This wasn't the first time that boy they called _Jack_ had interfered with his collection of fear. This world was harsh and unforgiving and a lot of children had lost their loved ones. Any source of happiness they could find, they clung to for comfort and reassurance. This boy, this Jack, was such a source for them. He was the children's "big brother"; and he had this uncanny ability to make them smile when sad and make them laugh when unhappy. It was incredibly annoying to have to deal with such a nuisance when he was trying to work.

After letting him cry for a few moments more, Jack leaned back and wiped the boys tears away. "Come on, stop crying you're safe now. But Austin, never EVER do something that stupid EVER again, okay?! If you got hurt, what I tell your mom, huh?"

Sighing, Jack leaned back to look at the tree then looked back at Austin again. "And besides, I thought you were afraid of heights, happened to that? You used to say you get bad dreams from just crossing over a bridge…"

"Well, I used to...but then that dream came...and…." Austin, like many children who were in trouble, resorted to keeping his voice low and refused to look Jack further in the eyes. Though the boy was forgiven for his folly, he still felt bad.

"You shouldn't do stuff like that, Austin! My mama told me that if you're bad, evil spirits will come and get you like Evil fairies and Boggarts and the Bogeyman..." The girl that was playing with Jack now spoke to the boy and, upon the mention of Pitch's title, the boy scoffed.

"Hmph! The bogeyman's the idiot who gave me the dream anyway...he's a stupid jackass anyhow...and even if he was real, I'd believe Sandman's dreams over his any day…"

Dear god, Pitch had never wanted to strangle somebody so badly before, let alone a child! In fact, forgetting himself and his predicament for a moment, he was just about to attempt such a thing on Austin...when Jack suddenly spoke up..

"If you ask me, I'd believe the bogeyman over the Sandman in this case!"

This made Pitch stop, intrigued by Jack's words.

"What?" One of the twin girls asked as she sat next to him.

"I mean that if the Bogeyman sends you bad dream about climbing on top of roofs and jumping off of them only to fall and hurt yourself, you should listen to him! Sometimes a little fear can be good for you, it tells you when you shouldn't do dangerous things...like jumping out of trees! The bogeyman is the good guy in this case…"

"_The bogeyman is a good guy? Tch...never heard that one before…"_ Pitch thought to himself. Of course, he didn't get too excited. Just another wild imaginary interpretation of Pitch. Though, this was indeed the first time someone's ever called him good for giving people nightmares...and whose theories were somewhat close to his twisted ideas on why he feels the need to give people fear.

However, it was obvious the children didn't feel the same way, they soon started to giggle and tilt their heads at Jack, who smiled and giggled back. "What? I'm serious! I've always had this theory about the bogeyman about why he gives us nightmares! I think that if you've been bad and do bad things then yeah, he'll give you really bad night terrors and stuff. But I also think that if you've been good and do good things, he'll send "good" bad dreams?"

"How can a bad dream be GOOD!?"

"Well...take Austin for instance! The bogeyman gave him a bad dream about falling and hurting himself. And what happened today? He ignored the dream, climbed up a tree, fell and almost hurt himself! If you're a good boy or girl and you get bad dreams, I'd take them as warnings to not do bad things!"

Another moment of silence...then came the laughter and giggles.

"Jack, THAT'S crazy! Hahahah!" The bookish boy spoke, the other agreeing. "Hahahah! Yeah that's stupid...and besides, the bogeyman's not even real! How can you know that?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, the smile never leaving his face. "Well...I don't know it for sure, but it's just a theory I have! And who says the bogeyman's not real? I mean, you guys believe in Santa and the Tooth Fairy...why not the bogeyman?"

"Cause he's a jerk, he doesn't deserve to be real! And plus my mom and dad told me so…"

Pitch scowled at the children for another moment. Second later, the sounds of the church bell could be heard ringing. It was 6 PM, it would start to get late soon and the children knew that. Collecting their toys and books, they all made their way back toward the village, smiling and laughing. The Austin boy begged for Jack not to tell his parent what happened today. After debating it, Jack smiled and made the boy promise not to do such a thing again.

Pitch watched as the boy swore to Jack's words and was promptly picked up, and placed on Jack's shoulder for a bit more play time.

This was irritating. What looked to be a good day for Pitch, ruined because one boy had to be a bloody hero. However, as much as he hated the boy for depriving him the fear he desired he was fascinated as to where he heard such a tale. Did he come up with that theory by himself...or was it a parent or another older sibling who told him such a thing? Perhaps another spirit? No, that was unlikely. Pitch didn't go out of his way to make friends with other spirits and magical beings. And those he did met wound up disliking him at the end of their encounter.

The forest grew quiet without the laughter of the children. The sun was beginning to set. After dinner, most of the children would be preparing to sleep. Which meant he best get back to town as well...try to scrape up what little fear he could before the Sandman got to them...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Later that night]<strong>_

The sun had set some hours ago and stars soon filled the night sky. After a hard days work, the farmers and miners of the village came lumbering home in their dingy clothes. The were looking forward to hot meals that awaited most of them, as did the children. Once their bellies were full of food, they finished up what little chores were left, cleaned up and went off to bed.

Away from the main streets and collection of buildings in the village, there was a solitary cottage where a family of three lived; a loving mother, a sweet little girl and...the boy. Jack. Pitch had been going from house to house, looking for someone who hadn't been touched by the dreamsand yet. His efforts had been for nothing; almost every child and teen had a stream of dreamsand flowing into their homes. Only one house did not have that damnable sand flowing into it yet and it was the home of the boy who deprived him of his fear from earlier.

His original plan was to give the boy night terrors for wronging him. However, upon further thought, there wouldn't be any point. He hadn't found out what the boys fears were yet and couldn't exploit them. If Pitch was going to give a child nightmares he was either going to do it right or not at all. Not to mention that little idea Jack had gotten into his head about bad dreams being good things.

Pitch sighed in annoyance as he adjusted the wide sleeves of his long black robe; standing over the straw bed of Jack as he did so. It didn't appear as though dreamsand was floating over his head but already the boy was smiling in his sleep. He looked across the room where a second straw mattress bed could be found. Sleeping in it was a cute little girl with medium length brown hair and a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks.

Unlike Jack, she actually had a blanket to sleep with in that cold night. It seemed the brother did without so that his sister could have more; the boy just slept in his brown poncho. Pitch leaned over the girl, a devious smile spreading across his face.

"What an adorable little creature you are...so small and sweet…" Pitch's eyes looked the girl up and down and then looked at the head of her bed. Letters were carved into the headboard of the wooden frame; it spelled the name "Mary".

"Hm..you're name is Mary...Hehehehehe...how charming...well, Mary...since the Sandman hasn't claimed your cute little head yet...how about you and I have a little fun instead…?" His smile grew wider, his greyish-white teeth glowing in the darkness along with his pale-yellow eyes as he leaned down closer to Mary's ear. He whispered in her ear, ever so softly as to not wake her. Soon, her calm face contorted in discomfort as Pitch arose from his bowed position.

He watched with glee, his smile wide and his eyes narrow as the nightmare began to take hold. He softly placed his hand on her head, egging the nightmare on as she began to shiver and cry in her sleep.

"There we are...see? Isn't this fun? Heh heh.."

As she slept, Mary began to whimper and shiver in her sleep, curling further into herself like a little pill bug. Pitch inhaled deeply through his nose, as if he could smell her fear. Ah...he loved this feeling. He didn't know what nightmare was playing through her head right now but whatever it was, it was scaring her to her core.

He relaxed for just a second, allowing his head to lean back, his arms tucked behind his back now as he continued to inhale deeply. He hasn't felt fear like this in almost two weeks and he was going to enjoy it…

"Mary? Mary wake up!"

Pitch's smile melted and his head snapped down. Oh, this brat again!? The boy had woken up to the sound of his sisters whimpers and, like a good big brother, went about trying to comfort her. Jack gently began shaking her; one hand on her shoulder with the other one gently resting on her head. Her brother's calls seemed to do the trick; moments later her eyes snapped open and her arms swung around Jack's neck for a much needed hug.

His arms also went around her, smiling as he began to rub her back in soothing circular motions. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay...it was just a bad dream...you're awake now...it'll be okay…"

"Oh Jack! It was awful! I-I was playing on the road and then this big black s-shadow came out of n-no where and then I was falling a-and...wwaah!" She started to cry and sob into her brother dingy white tunic. He continued to sooth her, convincing her to quiet her sobs. He let her cry a little more before helping her to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay, Mary...the nightmares over now…"

"But it was the bogeyman, he was trying to get me! Hnn...I HATE him! I hate the bogeyman, I wish he-he'd just crawl under a rock and stay there forever…."

"Come on, Mary, he's not that bad...remember what I said earlier? It was just a warning-"

"I don't care! I HATE him, the dream was scary!"

Jack smiled down at his sister. He adjusted himself to sit on the edge of the bed, letting her sit on his lap as she often did after having a bad dream. "It's okay, it'll be okay...now...why don't you tell me about your dream?"

Sniffling, Mary put her head against Jack's chest, wiping her eyes. The sound of his warm heart managed to calm down her anxiety levels as she spoke. "...I was playing in the village. You were there. I was balancing up on the fence post, talking to you and Henna. Then all of a sudden...this...tall black...shadow appeared in front of in the road. Then you disappeared and then, suddenly, the ground disappeared and I was falling down this huge black hole and then the ground appeared again but I was falling toward it but then you woke me up…"

"Well there you go, that was a warning dream! You saw Austin fall today so the Bogeyman was probably telling you not to be stupid like him. Don't climb on top of high places!"

"But it was a fence!"

"Fences can be high! And...corn can get high-"

"Corn? Hahahah! Jack that's stupid, you can't even climb on corn!"

"Well if birds can do it, why can't I, huh? Huh?! Hahahah!" Jack laughed as he began tickling his sister, her fear, once again, replaced with happiness and laughter.

Pitch REALLY hated this boy. He really, really disliked this boy! That's twice now he's interrupted him in the middle of collecting fear and, at this point, Pitch was just getting tired of it. So tired he didn't even try to strangle the boy...even though he knew he'd just go right through him. Huffing, he wandered into the nearest shadow and transported himself outside…

The night was quiet and calm. A cold air wafted through the air, blowing at Pitch's robes, the gold embellishments of his jet black robe slightly gleaming in the moonlight as he walked down a lonely singular path to the lake in the forest…

He was tired. Not sleepy, just mentally exhausted at how hard he had to work at collecting just the smallest bit of fear! It was like he was starving to death but he just kept on living anyway! He growled as he stood before the lake, the light of the moon reflecting off the cold surface of the water. And then his mood grew dark.

"You think you've won, don't you…?" He scowled, looking up at the moon.

"You think I'm nothing now? Just a shade of my former glory...a ghost just barely holding on, haunting who he can, where he can. Just a memory...well...let me tell you something, Lunanoff...I will never be just a memory...I am Pitch Black, the Nightmare King! I slaughtered hundreds, tormented their dreams, with thousands of minions at my disposal! I was the scourge of the great constellations! You think just because your rabble of freaks managed to defeat me once that I'll simply step aside? Walk away!? Ha...I'll never leave...I'll always be here. Even if I have to claw my way out of this pathetic pit I'm in now...I'll find a way to return to my former glory...and I'll destroy you, your guardians...and then…"

He paused, lifted a hand to the moon before tightly fisting it, a look of pure malice and hatred in his eyes. "...I'll suck this planet dry…you just wait, _'old friend'_...your time will-"

"Who's there?!"

Pitch went silent and turned toward the source of the voice. His eyes narrowed and his frown increased as he saw the boy, Jack, traveling down the same path he had taken. There was a wooden shepherd's crook in his hand being brandished like it was a spear. That boy had horrible timing, as usual.

A haughty huff of air leaving his lungs as he turned away from the boy and stepped into the nearest shadow in a cluster of trees and low hanging branches…

"Hey! You in the black!"

Pitch froze mid step. No...couldn't be. The boy couldn't be referring to him...could he?

Just to be sure, Pitch stepped further into the shadows, completely covered by the darkness. There he stood, still and silent, waiting for the boy to near.

Leaves and tiny twigs crunched under Jack's dirty bare feet as he trekked through the darkness and down the dirt path. He could've sworn he saw someone. He saw him just outside the window of his and his sister's bedroom.

As Jack was putting her back to bed, he happened to look up at a mirror hanging on the wall. It was just by the door of the room and could reflect the whole area, including the opposite window. Jack had just sat up from tucking his sister back into bed...when he saw it. A black...shadow or ghost or...someone in all black standing just outside their window. And when he turned to look, he managed to just catch a small glimpse of the man walking away.

Jack didn't know what this man was doing here, wandering around their bedroom window. But if he intended to steal from them or hurt them, he wasn't about to let that happen!

As he reached the heavily wooded area, Jack took a look around. The man was gone?

'_But I just saw him? Where the heck did he go?'_ Jack thought to himself as he let his crook touch the ground.

From his dark corner, Pitch watched as the child continue to search for him, poking at branches and large bushes with his shepherd's crook. He was persistent, he'd give him that. In fact, this whole thing was absurdly ironic. The one child whom he was unable to scare...is now the only child that can see him! What a mockery!

An annoyed scoff left his mouth as he moved to turn away from the boy. With the movement, a small twig snapped under the weight of Pitch's foot. The sound alerted Jack and his staff went right up again into a defensive position. It was so dark, he could barely make out anything through the shadows of the trees. At that very moment, the clouds moved aside to allow the moon's light to shine down and illuminate the woods just enough for Jack to see...and get a glimpse of glowing...yellow...eyes…

Pitch forced himself not to chuckle, instead smirking as he felt a miniature spike of fear emit from the boy…

Jack froze, putting on a brave face. He stood there for a few moments; he expected this shadow to attack or do...something. When nothing was said or done, he took a cautious step forward.

"I-I know you're there...come on out where I can see you…"

Pitch said nothing, a chuckle leaving his lips. Again, nothing was said. They both stood there, staring each other down. Pitch could've left at any time...but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Heh...and what do you think you'll do with such a tiny stick…?"

Jack stopped in his tracks. That voice was so deep, dark and foreboding and yet, at the same time, it had such a velvety resonance; it was almost soothing. Still, Jack had to be careful. This man was an unknown and he knew better than to let his guard down. Lifting the staff again, he took another cautious step forward.

"W-Why? Scared I'll use it?"

Again, a curt chuckle left Pitch's lips. "I am not afraid…"

Jack took a shaky breath as he stopped just short of 5 feet from the branches where Pitch was hiding. "Then come out…!"

Pitch's smirk grew wider. "...then _you'll_ be afraid…"

The boy put on a brave face...but much to Pitch's enjoyment...he was filling with fear...finally...he managed to scare the boy.

The young boy swallowed a small lump in his throat, his palms were getting sweaty now. Without warning, he lashed out swiping away the branches-but Pitch was already gone!

"Wha-"

"This is most interesting...and here I was starting to think you were fearless…"

Jack gasped, whipping around. The voice was coming from all around him, but he could not find its source!

"...but now I see I was quite wrong...you're quite scared now...aren't you?"

"I'm n-not scared-"

"You can't lie to me, boy….I can taste your fear..."

His hands began to shake, Jack's eyes were darting to every tree, every large rock, every shadow that could possibly hide him. But he couldn't see him! Where was the man in black?!

"Wh-Where are you?! H-How are you doing this?" Then he gasped as an almost chilling thought ran through his head. "Are...are...you...a...a ghost?"

"Hahahahah...I suppose...in a way. To be honest, I'm surprised by you...I can scare every child in this town...yet none of them can see or hear me...but you never succumb to my nightmares...and yet here you are...able to acknowledge my existence….such irony!"

Jack never stopped in his search, poking at trees and swiping away branches to reveal their shadows. "I...I don't-...wait...you said...you said nightmares…?"

"Indeed..."

The look of anxiety and determination that was once on Jack's face was replaced by, what Pitch could describe as, wonder and amazement, as if he realized a great truth.

"...that's why...you were near our room...and the nightmare Mary had...does...does that mean...you're the Bogeyman?"

It was now Pitch decided to reveal himself. Maybe seeing his dark form in person would illicit some delicious fear from the boy. While the boy was unaware, Pitch slowly lifted from the shadow that Jack caste in the light behind him. Up next to the boy, he towered over him, the top of his brown haired head just barely reaching the top of Pitch's shoulders. Shadows moved and squirmed around him, his robes flowing and flapping gently in the breeze; he indeed looked like a nightmare himself. His shark toothed grin never leaving his face, he leaned forward near the boys ear...

"Boo…"

The boy yelped; he turned to swing his staff but the back of his right heel got caught on an overgrown tree root, causing him to topple backwards and land on his back. Sitting himself up and rubbing the now sore back of his head, he looked up in awe at the figure before him.

Now fully in the light of the moon, Jack got a good look at the figure before him and was quite stunned. The Bogeyman was nothing like what he expected. He expected...well, if he were honest, he didn't know what to expect. One thing for sure was that he didn't expect him to look so...human…well, human like. Jack has seen many people but he's never seen someone with glowing yellow eyes, pointed ears and such pale skin! It was grey with a slight tinge of blue to it; definitely NOT human but human-looking enough in his mind.

Pitch towered over the boy, his head high and shoulders back; his body language showing just how superior he felt over him. He was clad in all black robes, from head to toe. He looked like he could be some sort of old world sorcerer. His robes were form fitting only around his waist where a golden sash held it close to his body. They were long enough to cover his feet and then some.

It appeared as if he had two sets of arms coverings. The first layer were form fitting black sleeves that ran all the way up to the back of his hands and finally ended with the material wrapping around his middle fingers. The second set of sleeves were huge, black trumpet sleeves. The short part of the material reaching just at his knuckles while the longer, if he let his arm hang relaxed down his sides, reached just above his knees. Jack could clearly see the red material that lined the inside of the trumpet sleeves. The red coloring continued onto the outside as a single wide band of red, decorated heavily with golden swirls and designs all around the rim. On top of the black robe was a another jet black vest with upright shoulder pads, both of which also had golden lines running across the outer rims.

The neckline sloped down into a V-shape with another golden band resting on the top of his collar bone. The collar of the robe itself was stiff and stood upright; though it was not extremely tall, just reaching the bottom of his neckline and ears.

Jack continued to stare up at the man before him in quiet awe. Pitch also looked down at the child. He was so scrawny. It was almost pathetic had it not been expected. The silence was starting to irritate Pitch. Was the boy just going to sit there all night and just stare at him?

"Cat got your tongue, boy?"

Again, Jack said nothing...just stared at Pitch. Finally, Jack pulled himself up from the ground with the use of his staff, however he did this slowly. He felt the need not to make any sudden movements.

The boy was scared...but his fear was...diminishing? Why? Frowning, Pitch stepped back into the shadows and reappeared behind him. Jack looked around frantically and then, when he finally noticed him again, he took a few steps back making sure not to trip. Shadows began to move on their own and circle around Jack menacingly. Pitch seemed to grow a few more feet, completely dwarfing the boy at this point. And his face began to distort; his eyes now glowing completely red; the short fangs of his teeth and his already pointed ears growing twice as long. It was only an illusion, of course. That's all Pitch could conjure at his current state of power. But it was quite a frightening sight to behold...

"...so...Jack...are you afraid? You should be...who knows what kind of beasts and creatures are waiting to snatch you in the night….heh heh heh…"

Jack, once again stunned in awed silence, slowly nodded his head before gulping down another lump in his throat. "Y-Yeah...now that you mention it…it was kinda stupid t-to be walking out in th-the dark like this..." He looked around, his eyes darting toward the branches and bushes. He glanced down at the shadows but did not move away.

Pitch's senses have never failed him before...and Jack was indeed afraid...but it was such a small fear…? Why was that?

Furrowing his brows, Pitch let out a menacing growl. Jack stepped back...but he didn't run. Didn't scream, didn't cry. He just...stared at him. It was severely confusing to Pitch.

"...Well?"

Jack looked at him after glancing around for a moment. "...W-Well what?"

Pitch frowned. "Go on...run away screaming like the rest of them…"

"...you...want me to...run away?"

Though his eyes were glowing red, it was evident by the way he scoffed and shook his head, he was quite annoyed and rolling his eyes before casting a larger shadow further over Jack.

"Yes, boy! Run away, call for help, run back to your home, hide under the bed! You're scared aren't you?!"

Jack's shoulders began to relax as he slowly nodded. "Well...I guess so but...I mean...you're scary but...you haven't tried to hurt me yet so...what's there to be scared of, heh heh….r...right?"

.LIEVABLE! This boy was just so! Dear gods, Pitch couldn't even think of a proper simile to describe how mind numbingly irritable and fearless this boy was!? Why couldn't be like normal children and run away screaming in utter terror?! No, he just had to be so...so…!

Pitch let out a loud sound that could be described as a growl mixed with a cry of desperation. A second later, just as fast as he changed, he returned to his normal black robed self before turning away from Jack. His hand slapping right to his forehead and traveling downward so that his thumb and index finger were holding the bridge of his nose. This boy was now giving him a migraine. He didn't even know he got those anymore!

"Oh for HEAVENS SAKES, child! That's it! I give up! Go ahead and be...fearless, jump around, be an idiot! I don't CARE anymore, UGH!" Exasperated and exhausted, Pitch walked up the path back toward the village.

Jack looked around as the unnaturally moving and blacker than normal shadows suddenly detached themselves from their normal sources and followed the black robes spirit, fusing back to his robe that dragged behind them. In the back of his mind, Jack knew he should be scared...but he's always been fascinated by magic and fairy tales...and while it was somewhat bizarre and scary, it was also incredibly cool!

As the last of the shadows touched Pitch's robes, Jack's attention finally snapped back to the fact that Pitch was leaving. He couldn't let him leave, he had so many questions!

"Hey, wait! Mr. Boogeyman!"

Jack ran up the dirt path, following behind Pitch. Glancing over his shoulder, Pitch groaned again. This boy was incorrigible! He had to get away before his headache got even worse. Finding the nearest shadow, he summoned up his magic to quickly transport him back to his underground palace of darkness. He put one foot inside a shadow...only to feel a hand grab at his wrist.

His head snapped back at Jack. He glared down at the hand that grasped his wrist and Jack, getting the message, instantly let go. He kept his expression stoney with a look of irritation. In the back of Pitch's mind, a part long forgotten and forced back, he found the sensation of having someone touch him a bit surreal and yet familiar in a comforting sort of way. But it was of no matter. What mattered was getting away from this child.

So when Jack released his wrist, he turned to walked into the shadow again. This time he got in arm and a leg into the shadow before being grabbed at the wrist again.

"Wait-"

_"WHAT, BOY!?"_ Pitch snapped at Jack, his deep voice echoing through the forest.

Jack gasped, backing away once again and releasing his arm. However, he didn't shy away again. Swallowing his fear he gave Pitch a meek smile. "I...I just wanted to ask you something!"

"What?!" Pitch asked again, his irritability getting worse.

"Um...I saw you outside mine and my sisters room. You gave her a nightmare, right?"

Pitch rolled his eyes as his frown grew into a sneer. "No, it was the tooth fairy-of COURSE I gave her a nightmare, it's what I DO!"

"Oh...y-yeah, right! Stupid question, sorry! Heheheh! Oh...wait so the Tooth Fairy's definitely real?! Like, she flies around and stuff?"

Pitch huffed, his eyes rolling again. "...yes and stuff…" He began to walk away but the boy followed right behind him.

"Cool! So, uh, my second question: is it true you scare kids when they've been bad but then give bad dreams as a warning to good kids?"

Pitch scoffed at the idea that Jack had just repeated, not looking at the boy again as he looked ahead toward the path. That theory sounded so utterly ridiculous.

"...hmph...who told you that rubbish?"

"No one, just a guess I had about you! Cause sometimes I remember my dreams; not all of them though. The scary one I DO remember and I always remember that whenever I had a bad dream like that, the same bad thing that happened in the dream would come true! At first I thought I was seeing the future, but then other kids started telling me about their dreams and the same thing happens to them so I sorta just...put two and two together, I guess!"

Pitch, keeping his eyes on the path, listened to the boys jabbering. Funny how a child's mind can turn something others perceive as bad into a good. To be perfectly honest, whenever Pitch couldn't figure out a child's fear at first, he's just sends as much terror inducing magic into their minds until he hits a sweet spot. So in those cases, the bad dreams are completely random. Any correlations with real live events were, what Pitch believed to be, pure coincidence. This boy was either over analyzing his dreams or was just that positive about things. Still, very annoying…

Though...on the other hand...perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing. After all, this was the first time in decades that Pitch has had someone actually be able to see and hear him. In his observations, it was clear that the other children looked up to Jack as their big brother. They may laugh but they still hang on his every word. Maybe letting Jack believe in such ridiculous theories wouldn't be such a bad thing. Perhaps he shouldn't treat Jack as an annoyance but rather...as an experiment…

A devilish smirk appeared on his face. He told himself not to jump the gun, obviously...but this might tip things in his favor. If he couldn't get people to believe in him through sheer force of terror and fear anymore...maybe a little manipulation was in order. A bit of "brainwashing" might do the trick. Pitch might have a little fun with this boy after all…

Pitch took his eyes away from the path and smirked down at Jack. The boy, at this point, was swinging his crook around, swiping at some weeds and bushes.

"...actually, Jack, you're absolutely right..." Pitch said, tucking his arms behind his own back as he walked.

Jack's smile grew a bit wider at the confirmation. "Really? Cool! So, how do you do it? Do you like, cast a magic spell or-oh! Do you have a wand that you wave or-"

A slender, grey finger reached out and placed itself on Jack's lips, shutting him up for the moment. Pitch let out a half-chuckled before standing upright. "...perhaps I'll tell you another time...for now, I think it's time you got inside….don't you?"

Pitch used his magic again to spread fear and anxiety to the boy. Surprisingly, it worked. Jack began to look around the wooded area, his eyes darting every which way. Whatever Jack expected to see must've been a source of fear for him...oh he'd definitely want to find out about that fear. In the very least if his experiment failed, he'd finally be able to scare this boy a bit more effectively.

They had walked up the path far enough so that Jack could see his home, it was only a few feet away. "Right...it's getting late isn't it...guess I should get back inside…" Jack took a few steps away from Pitch and toward his home...but then stopped to smile back at Pitch who was also on his way toward leaving.

"Hey, wait a sec, one more thing!" Again, Jack ran up behind Pitch but, thankfully, did not grab him again.

Getting his attention, Jack smiled, holding out his hand. "My names, Jack Overland, by the way!"

Pitch frowned down at the extended hand. He dare not take it; wouldn't want to give this boy any wrong ideas...just scary ones. He stood tall and stoic as Jack, feeling the tension of the awkward situation, retracted his hand. Once he did, Pitch turned away and began to walk away again...but stopped after a few short steps.

"...Black….Pitch Black, is my name…."

Jack smiled. Pitch Black. He'd make sure to remember that name. He twirled his staff around, letting it rest on his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black! Will I see you tomorrow?"

Again, Pitch didn't answer. Jack took the hint and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay...good night, Mr. Black!" And, finally, much to Pitch's relief, the boy retreated back into his little cabin home.

Well, this week in this village proved to be most interesting . Just when he thought about moving to a different village to conjure up some fear, he finds a believer in a child that doesn't fear him at all. And, if things went well, the boy might become a blessing. Pitch knew from his experiences in the Dark Ages that one little rumor, piece of gossip and whisper could cause a raging infernos worth of fear. Just think of it...if he got children to believe in him through Jack's little theories...there's no telling how powerful he might become.

And, if all else fails, he could always scare the boy to death once he learns of his fears…

Oh this was going to be quite enjoyable…

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>_

Quick note on Pitch's outfit description. I've always imagined that, as the times changed, Pitch's outfit would change as well.

Right now, since they're in the 1700's, Pitch's robes would be more flowing with big sleeves and embellishments like an old school wizard. However, if you need a more visual interpretation, visit this link (just remove the brackets): **_[the-orator].[deviantart]/[art]/[Pitch]-[Black]-[340666310]_**

Anyway, I hope to get my next chapter up and posted relatively soon! I got so many ideas that I wanna put up in story form!


	2. Prologue: His Fears

This wasn't working. This was a stupid idea in hindsight. Pitch realized he was only just patronizing the boy into believing his own stupid theories about him. He hoped that maybe the joke would actually work in a twisted kind of way: make the children believe he was good for them and open themselves willingly to the fear. But, after a week of observation, he realized that wasn't going to work.

Pure fear couldn't be pulled instantly out of a person. You had to work up to it through smaller fears, then amplify it until they're overwhelmed with it. The children were indeed scared, he could sense it. With each retelling of their first encounter that Jack told a child, they would get even more frightened and paranoid of the "boogeyman" getting them in the darkness.

Then, at night, Pitch would go and pour fear magic into their little minds just when they're about to enter a deep sleep; the perfect time to implant the perfect suggestion of a nightmare…

However, he soon noticed something was wrong. This village was...different. Not just because the children were happy due to Jack's smiles and jokes or the guardians giving them hope and wonder. All of them, young or old, felt so...unnaturally joyous. As if someone had cast a spell on the whole village.

The more the Nightmare King thought about it...the more it began to make sense. How else could he explain it? This village was no different than any other village he's visited in this country. Yes, the guardians and their work prevent him from gathering as much fear as he'd like to...but it was like something was literally blocking him from causing fear and terror in these people! Very peculiar...

He decided to leave the town for a little while to gather fear else where, just to see if his suspicions were true. Pitch travelled north to a coastal village near New York and got right to work.

He was right. While in this coastal town, he managed to gather so much fear that it would be able to sustain him for months!

Then, nine days into gathering fear from the town, he overheard a child saying that he and his father were about to make a journey to Bergessön to visit his cousins. _'Time to do another experiment'_, he thought. In the days before they left for the village, Pitch gave the child the most terrifying dreams he could think of. Every night, before they left, Pitch focused his whispers into this boy and this boy only. During the nights, he'd whisper about monster and demons coming to get him. During the day, he'd whisper all sorts of horrible things that could happen to his family while traveling the dangerous plains and roads.

By the time they started their journey, the boy was afraid of the littlest things, even his own shadow. It was so amusing! Pitch even travelled back to the town with them, continuing to fill the boy with terror and anxiety.

Then, just like that, the very second they stepped foot into Bergessön, the boy's spirits began to lift. He settled in quickly with his relatives and was at play in a matter of hours.

That same night, he took this opportunity to see if he could still gather fear from the travelling boy; whispering nightmares into his ear before Sanderson's dreamsand came to do it's work.

But he couldn't. In fact, he only managed to gather just a sliver of fear from him before being blocked completely! That proved it. Someone or...something had cast a spell on this town to prevent his fear from spreading. Was it a guardian? No, couldn't be. If they had the power to do this, they would've done it a long time ago already. His next suspicion was the Man in the Moon...but Pitch was always able to sense his magic whether he liked it or not. The moon's been silent this whole time...as usual...

So the next logical conclusion had to be someone with enough magical knowledge and power to cast such a spell...someone not from the spiritual plane like he and the Guardians were...a human witch or wizard was blocking his fear...

"Hey! You're back!"

Pitch, distracted from his thoughts, turned to see Jack Overland running up to him, a smile on his face as usual. Whilst thinking, Pitch was walking around the outskirts of the village near the farmlands. He didn't expect to see many children out here, let alone Jack.

Smiling, Jack ran up next to Pitch, dressed in his usual clothes and his shepherd's crook in his hand. "Welcome back!"

Pitch frowned at this boy. Why was he always so annoyingly chipper all the time? Pitch continued to walk down the dirt road, his eyes staying ahead. Unsurprisingly, Jack followed suite, walking next to him.

"Hello, Overland...you were aware I had left?"

"Yeah, I saw you leave two weeks ago. I was starting to think you weren't coming back. Still got some bad kids to scare? Heh heh…"

Pitch gave Jack a condescending smirk as he continued to walk down the path. He really didn't feel like talking, he was too wrapped up in his current problem...as if he didn't have enough already. But this one was rather serious. Had he grown so weak that even human magic can effectively block him? If so, how many people knew how to do this? Were there other villages with witches and warlocks blocking his fear? Did the guardians did indeed have a hand in this?

Pitch went over a variety of scenarios in his mind, all of which plausible and troubling. The only thing good about this situation was that, until he found the source of this magic, he could always leave the town to gather the amount of fear he wanted. He'd just have to hope he didn't run into anymore problems like spells, the guardians or too many unbelieving children…

Speaking of children, in the back of Pitch's mind, he noticed that he was actually thinking without any distraction. Jack had been quiet this entire time. Usually, whenever the boy saw him, he began talking his ear off about how interesting it was that he didn't look like a monster or telling him which child had been good, hoping that Pitch wouldn't scare them. Of course, he tried anyway but, like he realized earlier, something had been blocking him.

But back to the present point, he looked down at Jack and noticed that his smile was strangely absent. His eyes were cast down to the dirt road, swinging his crook around absentmindedly. There was something on his mind. Something that was deeply troubling him; Pitch could feel his anxiety. He was glad for the momentary silence but now he was interested about what could cause such a down mood in Jack who was always unbearably happy.

"Something on your mind, Overland?"

Jack shrugged his shoulder. He stopped swinging the staff around and was now twisting it in his hands.

"I'm nervous…"

One of Pitch's brows lifted. The boy was nervous? Of him? No, that was illogical, he wouldn't be standing this close to him if he was. Pitch grew curious again…

"...nervous about what, Jack?"

He didn't answer right away, his head turning away from Pitch a bit more. What could make him so nervous as to take away that constant state of fearlessness and smiles he always had? Now Pitch really wanted to know! Maybe it was something that Jack feared? Oh this would be so fortuitus. He oh so wanted to give Jack a _"proper nightmare"_.

He didn't know why but he just did. Maybe he was just being vindictive about Jack not fearing him. He wanted to prove no one was truly fearless. Pitch wanted to scare this boy witless, really terrify him, turn him into a nervous wreck! He wanted his fear!

The cruel and manic thoughts continued to fill Pitch's head. A devious smile appeared on his face as he reached out, putting an arm around Jack's shoulders. This action surprised the boy a bit as he finally looked up at Pitch with wide, curious eyes.

"It's alright, Jack, you can tell me...say what's on your mind, boy..." Pitch continued to smile down at him. He didn't get to do it often anymore but he knew how to manipulate a persons emotions quite well. Pitch had done it many, many times in the past when a lot more people used to be able to see him.

And Jack didn't seem to mind the touch. In fact, he walked a bit closer to Pitch, as if comforted by his presence. Pitch went a little tense; he wasn't used to his personal space being invaded but he'd tolerate it for now...just to get a chance at finding out this boys fears. It would all be worth it in the end.

"...well...I turned 13 a few months ago. I started my apprenticeship as a sheep herder right after my birthday...so far, I've just been helping to feed and shear them during the day…but..."

Jack paused for a while to fiddle with his staff again but he didn't have to speak any further. Pitch instantly realized why Jack was nervous.

"It's going to be your first time watching over the heard at night, isn't it?"

Jack's anxiety levels flared up. Hit the nail on the head. Pitch's grin grew wider. So he was nervous about the night? Or rather, he was worried about what could be _lurking_ in the night. He remembered the look in Jack's eyes the first time he met him. When he warned him about walking around so late at night. The boy's eye continuously shifted and darted around, as if looking for something. Oh...could it be then?

"...you're afraid of wolves, aren't you?"

That anxiety was now evolving into fear. Jack gasped as he looked up to Pitch, surprise filling his eyes. "H-How'd you know?"

Pitch's insidious chuckles rang through Jack's ears as they continued down the dirt path. "I'm the Boogeyman, Jack...it's my job to know what you're afraid of...and you have every reason to be scared of wolves…"

Jack looked down at his feet again, his grip on his staff growing tighter. "W-Well...maybe if I don't bother them th-they won't bother me-"

His thought was interrupted by Pitch's deep laughter. "Hahahahaha! You think wolves are simply going to ignore you if you ignore them? Hahahah, oh no, my boy...see, there's something me and wolves have in common,"

Pitch stopped walking and stood in front of Jack, his long grey fingers wrapping around his chin, forcing the child to look into his cold yellow eyes.

"...we can smell fear. In fact, it's rolling off of you in waves, right now. The wolves won't simply bypass you because you cause them no threat…"

Pitch stood upright and began pacing around the nervous teenager. "No...they'll see you as prey! They'll smell your fear, they'll hear the sound of your heart as it beats faster and faster...they'll surround you on all sides, baring their sharp fangs at you...one by one, they'll pick off your little sheep, tearing into their flesh, ripping their throats out…"

Jack's hands were shaking. Pitch's words poured into his mind, the images flashing before his sight as if they were visions of things to come.

Finally...Pitch had gotten hold of what this boy fear most. But unlike the other children, there was something about Jack's fear that was most invigorating. There was something behind his fear...a memory, perhaps? A bad memory coupled with that fear. Fear and trauma: Ooh, it was such a potent mix! And he wanted it! He wanted to feel Jack's terror, he wanted his heart to break with horror, to hear him cry in the night and hide under his bed. He wanted to feed on this boy's mind like no other!

"..I...w-will they really do that?"

"Yes, Jack...they'll slaughter each and everyone of your herd…."

Pitch loomed over Jack's shoulder, his arms wrapping around the boy. Jack watched as Pitch's terrifying illusion took place.

"...and when they're done…"

Slowly, Pitch's black nails grew long and sharp like little knives, his fang grew long, like a vampires. And his voice; his smooth velvety voice became demonic and inhumanly deep. Jack began to shake as he watched the illusion with terror...Pitch's hand grew fur from the skin, it was dingy and grey...like a wolf's!

Jack gasped and launched himself away from Pitch's arm, turning to look at him and was met with a petrifying sight..

Pitch, no longer the tall man in black that he had previously known, now looked like a grotesquely deformed man-beast. He was 10 ft tall, his legs were bent back at the knees, his face had elongated like a dogs! He had glowing red eyes and fur all over his body...he looked just a gigantic werewolf!

"_**They'll come after you, tear you to shreds and EAT. YOU. ALIVE! All because they smell your FEAR!"**_

Jack's whole body was shaking, his eyes wide, filled with terror and tears, unblinking at the horrific sight before him. His heart rate had skyrocketed, his breathing becoming rapid. His flight or fight instinct kicked in. He quickly turned tail and sprinted as fast as he could toward the nearest farm.

Oh fear….such delicious fear. Pitch had done it. He found out what Jack Overland feared most. It was so...euphoric. He needed more...much more...

* * *

><p><em>It was a pitch black night. The harsh sound of rustling leaves could be heard through the silence. The moon's rays barely broke through the thick of the woods, illuminating what little it could with patchy moonbeams. An owl cooed in the distance, breaking the silence just momentarily...which was followed by the sound of a howling wolf…<em>

_Jack gripped his staff so tightly, his knuckles were turning white as he sat one side of the fence. He gasped and jumped at the slightest of sounds. It was so dark...why hadn't he brought a torch or something to light the sheep pen? Beside him on the ground was a flask of black coffee. The farmer he studied under gave it to him to help him stay awake, but Jack wouldn't have any problems with drowsiness. He was much too paranoid to fall asleep now._

_Jack's eyes darted from watching his sheep, to watching the darkness of the woods nearby._

_Another howl echoed through the woods. Jack's body went tense...those howls were getting louder...which meant they were getting closer…_

"_It's okay, Jack...just stay calm...just calm down...don't get scared...remember what Pitch told you...they can smell fear. If you don't scared, they'll leave you alone…"_

_He hadn't seen the bogeyman since that conversation and the whole time, he had been fretting about his first night watching the sheep._

_A menacing growl sounded from the feed shed. Jack gasped, jumping up from his spot on the fence, his staff up. Another growl, this from behind and from the woods. Jack prayed that it was just a dog or his imagination playing tricks on him._

_No such luck. Out of dark came several pairs of glowing red eyes, white fangs dripping with foam, more and more growls echoed around him. Jack's sheep brayed in fear, running around the pen, looking for a way to escape. The wolves came so fast and out of no where! They completely surrounding the fenced in area!_

_A distressed cry rang through Jack's ears. One of his sheep were just grabbed by a wolf, then another, and another! And Jack just stood there, frozen, watching as the wolves tore into his little herd..._

_Soon, there was blood everywhere; staining the grass, the dirt, remaining tufts of wool soaked in it...and the bottoms of Jack's feet. He back away slowly as the pack of wolves closed in on him, their faces and teeth dripping with blood. He couldn't move, he felt like he couldn't breath. It was so dark, so cold, the wolves were getting closer! There was no one there to help him!_

_Their growls grew demonic; the biggest wolf, a black one, stood at the forefront of their attack, his teeth longer and sharper than the rest. Jack opened his mouth to scream for help but no sound ever came!_

'_Please...Please, someone help me!'_

_The wolves all lunged forward, their mouths open ready to tear into the boys flesh! The very last thing Jack heard for his own shrieks of pain and terror..._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>AAAH!"<strong>_

Jack screamed upon waking from the nightmare, sitting up straight up from his position. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, it was beating so fast! His hand went up to his forehead, which was covered in sweat, before hunching over to trying and catch his breath. The sun shined down on Jack's feet; the heat helping to calm him down.

That was terrifying. And the nightmare came so quickly! It was midday Monday. Only 8 hours until his first time sitting with the sheep at night. Jack had only laid down for a moment to take a quick nap; make sure he was wide awake for it. He was so exhausted. He's barely been able to get any sleep since talking with Pitch near the farm yesterday. He had this very nightmare that same night twice; waking up the first time and then falling asleep only to have the nightmare again for a second time.

Jack was so tired...and hurt. Yes he knew Pitch was the "boogieman", but he was starting to feel lied to. Pitch told him that Jack's guess was right; that he only scared kids that were bad! So why was he giving him these horrible dreams?! Sure he was a prankster but he never did one out of ill intent! And even if something bad happened, he did his best to make up for it. That meant he was a good kid, right? So why was he plagued with such night terrors so real and vivid that Jack was loosing sleep and sanity over it? He hated it! He hated the dreams! He hated what happens in them! And he hated Pitch for giving them to him!

At that last thought, Jack had to stop himself; calm himself down. He took a deep shaky breath, pulling his knees up to his chest, as he began to reflect on what was going on.

"...come on...don't think that. Remember what mom said: hating never solved anything. Understanding. Gotta understand...gotta think..."

Jack took another breath. But he was still angry at Pitch for giving him the dreams. He couldn't think straight he was so tired. He didn't understand. Jack tried to be a good kid so why-

Wait. Maybe...Pitch didn't give him the dream to be mean? Even though Jack didn't know that Pitch was indeed lying to him, in his mind, he twisted the situation into a truth. He DID tell Pitch was scared of wolves. He was going to spend a dark night watching over the sheep...where wolves COULD attack them. That dream was a warning!

Again, Pitch _**was**_ lying to Jack but Jack didn't know that. He now believed that for whatever reason it was, Pitch was sending him a warning about his night shift. But why? Were there wolves coming close to the village? And then there was that other thing that Pitch said. The wolves could smell fear...Jack couldn't stop himself from being scared...everyone felt fear. But he sure as hell wouldn't let those wolves kill him, that's for sure!

Jack huffed, slamming his fists on the ground as he smiled. That settled it! That bad dream was sent to him for a reason so he was going to listen to it! Besides, what kind of guy would he be if he just wallowed in fear and anxiety about something he could have control over! A look of determination in his eyes, Jack stood up from the grass and made his way quickly back to town! He needed to do something about this and do it fast before his night shift came!

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Jack, in the distance, hidden in the shadow of the trees, Pitch was watching him from afar. He was quite satisfied with the fear he syphoned from the boy. It sated his hunger and then some. Pitch watched as Jack pounded his fists on the ground then stood to run back toward the village. He chuckled. The boy must've finally realized his folly in confiding in Pitch. Now hurt and upset, he's probably looking for his mother or a friend to console his sadness. Ha! How humorous!<p>

Even if some strange spell was blocking him from collecting fear in this village, at least he finally managed to put that boy in his place.

Speaking of which, now that Pitch has had his fun, he decided it was time to find the source of said spell. Be it mortal or otherwise, when he found it, he'd learn its secrets. Then snuff it out for good.

Being an immortal spirit who could not be seen or heard by anyone, there was only so much Pitch could do to find the culprit of this spell. And he'd have to do it carefully. Past experiences have taught him that almost all human witches and wizards, regardless of age or belief in him, can see him and will react to his presence. Pitch made his way back toward the town and began by looking for anything suspicious.

There were specific signs you could look for when trying to locate humans of magical blood, some more obvious than others. Whilst poking his head through houses, Pitch, at first, looked for the obvious signs: hidden cauldrons and wands, a large collection of non-common herbs, spells books, arcane symbols on the doorways to ward off evil, etc. Other signs included homes that were often located away from the village; solitary and out of the way, usually places that people stayed away from. Though, thinking about it, only evil witches and wizards scared of being burned at the stake lived in such a way. He's never posed any threat to them. In fact, he often got nightmare ideas from witches and wizards who saw him and mistook him for the devil.

'_Oh wait...'_ Pitch thought to himself with a sigh of irritation. He must've been getting weaker or too distracted. Of course Dark Witches wouldn't bother with him. A _**White Witch**_, on the other hand, would've been able to see him just as well and try to cast him out of the village! And they were much harder to spot! They didn't grow into grotesque monsters with warts, cracked skins or dark aura like the dark ones did. White Witches remained human in all things, including the way they lived. The way they prepare magic was much different.

Pitch walked through the town. His eyes narrow as he stared intently at each person that passed by. He hadn't seen a White Witch in many, many years so he was having a hard time trying to remember what their auras looked like. One by one, he looked at every man, woman and child, hoping to catch a glimpse of something-

"Hi, Pitch!"

A few moments passed by before it registered in Pitch mind that someone had said hello him. He did a double take then watched as Jack Overland ran down the dirt road he was standing on and right past him then around the corner, out of sight. That was strange. Last time he saw the boy, he was shocked with fear and probably running to his home. What was he doing running around the village...with bundles of chains over his shoulders-what?

Alright. That was very bizarre. What on earth was this boy up to now? A part of Pitch's mind told him to ignore the boy. He was probably doing some sort of farmers task or running an errand-and now Jack was running back in his direction...pulling a wheelbarrow. The wheelbarrow had a large green jug, a bushel of peppers, a knife box, the chains he had been previously carrying and a large piece of leather fabric.

Jack had yet another smile on his face as he walked past Pitch, lugging the heavy supplies behind him. "Hi again, Pitch!"

Okay, now Pitch was had to say something, if not to quell his growing curiosity.

"Overland!" He first got his attention; Jack stopped in his tracks and looked back at Pitch, his full attention on his ebony clad friend.

With a gesture toward all the things he was lugging, his brows creased. "...what _**are**_ you doing?"

Jack looked back at the wheelbarrow and let out a short chuckle. "Oh yeah! I finally got what you were trying to tell me! But next time you wanna give me advice, just say it, okay? I mean, we are friends, right? Oh…" Jack gave the sky a quickly glance. The sun was starting to go down. He was running out of daylight.

"Uh-oh! Uh, sorry Pitch, I gotta get going but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Bye!"

Pitch was utterly stunned. Why was he always so happy?! Didn't this boy realize he was trying to scare and terrify him!? As Jack ran down the dirt path toward the farms, Pitch scowled to himself. He tried to force himself to go back to his current task...but this boy...ooh...he was gonna make Jack get good and scared by the end of the night even if it kills the kid…

* * *

><p>Right after the conversation, Pitch walked into the nearest shadow and transported to the next town over. Now that he was outside of Burgessön, gathering fear was much more simplier. Nothing to block or deny him a steady flow of the childrens terror, he consumed as much as he could before returning to Burgessön later that evening. The sun had set hours ago. Night was upon them and the stars were out. Jack would be starting his first night shift now. Excellent chance to poke and prod at his fears…<p>

The nightmare king emerged from a shadow cast by the barns. He walked slowly around the sheep pen to survey the area...but was different from the last time he walked here with Jack.

The sheep were inside of their normal wooden fenced off pen as usual; some sleeping, others grazing a little bit. However, reaching about 30 feet away, Pitch noticed an extra enclosement of rope surrounding the pen on a whole. There were thick wooden stakes driven into the ground around the new perimeter. Connecting each of these stakes were ropes and chains. The rope was half-way down the stakes, twisted into and through the wood before going into the next stake. Hanging from the rope were shredded pieces of leather that had an awful smell coming from them! What was that? It smelled like a mixture of vinegar and burning wood! Most unpleasant! Travelling through the tops of the stakes, there were old cans and rusted pans and pots hanging from them. Not much but enough to have at least one on each side of the pen. And finally, at the very tops of these wooden stakes where wooden torches, all of them aflame and illuminating the area.

Within seconds, he realized what Jack had done. The smell of vinegar and burned wood, the pans and pots that would make loud noises when hit, the lighting of the torches. He was doing everything he could think of to keep the wolves at bay. In theory, he was doing everything correctly. Wolves were just wilder and larger versions of big dogs. These were all the things dogs didn't like: foul acidic smells, sudden loud noises. And for hunters, like wolves, who relied and was accustomed to darkness, the sudden light will be unfamiliar and startling to them.

Pitch had to admit it. Jack was smarter than he first gave him credit for. Though he had to imagine his overseer wasn't too happy with Jack messing up the land around the sheep. Still, in the long scheme of things, the boy might've done him a favor by thinking up of such measures.

A creak of wood brought Pitch's attention to the top of the storage shed next to the sheep pen. It was Jack. He was laying on his stomach with a crossbow in his hand. He didn't know the boy knew how to use one. Next to him was a flask of some sort of liquid, probably water or a mixture of water and herbs farmers used to keep themselves awake. Pitch studied Jack's face. There was still that hint of fear in his eyes, that much he was very sure of...but it was being clouded over by sheer determination and focus. In spite of the horrible dreams that Pitch had given him...the boy looked ready to battle his fears and the wolves that may or may not come.

Consciously, he hated the boy for not still being terrified. But something else in his mind, somewhere with in his subconscious...was actually very impressed with him. He was terrified of wolves but he was ready to meet them head on, like a tiny little soldier...it made Pitch smirk in amusement.

Pitch rose his hand. He could send Jack a wave of fear. Maybe push him off the shed. Send illusionary wolves to rip him to shreds in his mind!

'_Would there be a point…? He's already shown he's not scared of you...you have more important things to worry about than one child...'_

Pitch hated to admit it but...he was right. He had more important matters at hand, like finding the witch or wizard that was blocking his magic. He sighed. His arms folded within the sleeves of his robe as he turned back to the shadow that he came from to return to his underground lair. He'd rest up for the night and resume his task in the morning…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[The Next Day]<strong>_

Boy was Jack tired. But at least it was a good kind of tired. The kind of exhaustion that you felt after doing a long job and being proud of the end results. Jack had survived the night. Not only survived, but thrived! With flying colors!

Jack stretched out his skinny arms as a big yawn left his lips. He slept in the shade of an apple tree near his farm. The spring breeze wafted through his hair, the smell of the leaves were so sweet and nice. It was so relaxing. So pleasant.

In his drowsiness, he let his mind wander. He hadn't seen Pitch all day today. He was starting to wonder where he had gone off to; he wanted to thank him for "scaring him straight".

"Hmm...probably see him later…" He mumbled. A twig snapped and Jack let one eye open to look for the source. No one was on the field, he was the only one there at the moment. He looked up at the trees and sure enough, Pitch was standing on a low branch, looking down at him.

"Oh, Pitch! I was hoping to see you today!"

Pitch sneered to himself slightly. Having a believer was getting a little annoying. He had to be a bit more stealthy around Jack since he can hear and see him. Jack walked toward him, a smile on his face, and touched the tree that Pitch was standing atop of.

"Hey! I wanted to say thank you for helping me…"

Oh god, this again. Pitch REALLY regretted encouraging Jack in believing in his stupid theory about him.

"Oh really...and how did I help you?"

"You helped me conquer my fear of wolves. If you hadn't forced me to face them down in that dream...I'd probably be dead right now…" Jack's voice grew a little quieter as he said that last line and Pitch grew a bit confused. Dead, what did he mean dead? Did wolves actually attack the farm last night while Jack was on watch?

"Wolves attacked you last night?"

"Yeah…"

Pitch's brows went up to his hairline. That was...unexpected. Wolves didn't usually venture so close to the farms, they knew by experience that the farms were adept at fighting them off. Probably why they didn't seem all that concerned about Jack watching them by himself, wolves were rare around these parts.

Pitch floated down from the tree and landed next to Jack. His face back to it's look of indifference while, at the same time, holding a bit of curiosity. "Wait...actual wolves? They were at your farm? Last night?"

"Yeah, it was so scary! At first I thought I was dreaming again but when I realized I wasn't, I got my crossbow ready! First I tried scaring them away, you know, aiming at the pots and pans I hung up to make the loud noises! I figured that wolves were just basically big wild dogs! I also hung up some leather straps that I soaked in vinegar, peppers and lemon juice for a couple of hours! It was super smelly but it did scare away some of the smaller one. But the ones I had trouble with were three big grey ones...they wouldn't give up! They ignored the pans and pots, they ignored the leather straps! I had to shoot one in the leg but even then it still kept coming! And they were foaming at the mouth; they were rabid wolves!"

"Rabid wolves? In these parts...quite odd …"

"I know right? That's what Aaron said-Oh, he's the head sheep herder. Anyway, so when they started climbing through the fence, I had to jump down with the crossbow. I swear it was like their eyes were glowing red a-and I froze! Pitch it was so scary, WAY scarier than your nightmare…"

Pitch didn't know whether to resent that comment or be disappointed he wasn't there to syphon off the fear he was feeling.

"But then something-something kicked in and I just started shooting and-and swinging and kicking at them! I even threw one them away and over the fence again! I almost got bitten by one of them but I shot him right between the eyes! It was kinda gross but it scared off the other two! Even after all that, my heart was still racing like a stampeding horse! It was like...like, uh…!"

"You had an adrenaline rush, Jack…" Pitch thought out loud. Then when he saw the confused look on Jack's face, he rolled his eyes. "It's something that happens when you get scared or when your life in danger. Your _'Fight or Flight' _reflex kicks in...you chose to fight instead of running away…"

Jack understood the explanation, smiling and nodding. "Yeah, Aaron's real happy with me because of it! He even gave me some extra money for the work I did! I'm gonna use the money to repair the roof of our house!"

Jack's cheeks were starting to get a tad bit sore now because of how big he was smiling. Then, without complete warning, a actually startling Pitch a little...Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch's waist in an affectionate hug. Pitch's arms went right up, not touching the boy back at all, just staring down at him in disbelief.

"Thanks for helping me conquer my fear...you're a good friend…"

This was so...extremely awkward. What was he supposed to say right now? He expected the usual smiles and rambling ons about theories about the supernatural...but he never expected him to just...lunged out and hug him!

This felt so strange. Having someone hug him like this. There was this dull clenching in his heart; it felt so heavy, it pounded and burned inside. He...he didn't like this feeling. It was too...familiar and strange at the same time. Pitch had to get this boy off of him.

"Um...ah…" His hands hesitated as he continuously changed his mind between prying his arms off, touching the boys shoulders or back or just letting his arms fall free and wait for Jack to stop. Finally, he settled on just giving the boy a simple pat on the head. "You're...ah...you're welcome…"

The boy still would not get off of him. Pitch scowled. He SO wished he could turn this boy into a Fearling. He was so irritating. "AHEM."

With that loud sound he finally got Jack's attention who released him soon afterwards. Pitch took a small step away from Jack while he instinctively readjusted his shadowy robes, even though they had already reacted to his thoughts and began fixing itself.

Jack touched his hand again. As he looked over, the young boy had wrapped his smaller fingers around his, that same smile as always on his face. "Hey...you want back to town with me? I can tell you all about the day I had today…"

Pitch took his hand away, placing them behind his back as he began to walk away. "No...I'm busy…" Jack's smile faltered slightly...but as Pitch walked toward the shadows, Jack pouted and ran right in front of the nightmare king, blocking him from getting to a shadow.

"Come on, please? I barely get to see you!"

Pitch sighed again, his fingers going up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Here comes that headache again. "You know, most _**normal **__**children**_ generally try to AVOID the boogieman, not be friends with him! Why do you insist on being so...irritable?!"

Pitch's calm calm became a menacing glare as Jack began to giggle and laugh. "Cause I like you! My mom says that when someone likes you, that when they bother you the most! So I'm gonna keep bothering you and bothering you cause I like you so much! Hahahaha!"

"Oh for heavens sake…" Pitch grumbled under his breath.

'_...just give into him...the faster you do...the sooner he'll leave you be...'_

That voice in the back of Pitch's mind spoke up again. That did sound like a logical path. Jack was just a boy after all. Even if they were extremely childish, giving into his wishes would be the fastest way to be rid of him by the end of the day instead of trying to, in vain, scare him away or get angry. Jack apparently did not know how to take a hint! Probably that mother of his filling his head with stupidity; he's always saying "my mom says this; my mom says that".

Pitch let out a sigh of defeat before looking down at the boy. "If I walk with you back to town, will you leave me be, child?"

Jack's smile grew wider as he vigorously nodded his head while responding with a perky,"Yep!" then went to grab at Pitch hand. Before he could, however, Pitch pulled his hand back and out of reach.

He raised an eyebrow at him, his frown growing a bit more pronounced. He knew better to take that at face value; when a child said "yes" it usually meant "no".

"Are you being honest with me?"

Jack nodded again then stood before Pitch, one hand over his heart and the other raised:

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!" *

He didn't mean. He honestly didn't but when Jack recited that silly vow, Pitch let out a small chuckle. This boy may have been annoying but at least he was somewhat amusing. He quickly tried to conceal it, clearing his throat before frowning again and holding out his hand for Jack to take. The brown haired child gladly took it and began to walk back toward his village with Pitch next to him.

The whole walk to the village, Jack rambled on and on about what he did that day and what he planned on doing the next day. The entire walk, Pitch just listened, giving an occasional one word answer if Jack asked him a question.

However, during the walk, Pitch started to feel...wrong. That feeling in the pit of his chest had come back twice as bad now. It felt heavy and warm and clenched at his heart.

What was it? And why did it always show up whenever Jack touched him? He wanted to pull his hand away from the child and run to the nearest shadow but he couldn't...his mind was telling him to leave but it was like his body refused to move! It was like he was in a state of sleep paralysis only his body was moving on its own. He scowled inwardly. He would just have to endure it until they arrived at the boys home.

Once Jack's little cottage home by the lake came into view, Pitch made an inward sigh of relief upon being released by Jack's grip. His mother was there waiting for him, a basket of vegetables in her arm. Jack gave Pitch one more friendly wave before retreating back into his home, proceeding to tell her about his day like he had for Pitch.

He really didn't like that boy. Even if he should be glad to have at least one believer, he didn't expect his first believer in centuries to be so...warm toward him. And then there were these strange feelings in his chest he felt whenever Jack touched him or got too close. Pitch rose a hand to clutch at the fabric of his robe where his heart was located, a snarl appearing on his face. He was Pitch Black, the nightmare king. He shouldn't be feeling this way, feeling strange and weak! He should be all powerful, feared by all, ruling this planet while sitting atop an iron throne!

'_...when I become powerful enough...when I finally rid this world of the guardians and the man in the moon...I'll turn that boy, his sister, his little friends and every single child in this world into a fearling...I'll burn this world...__**burn it to ash**__!'_

With a menacing growl, he turned sharply on his heels and made his way back toward the forest. He was half-way down the path when he heard…

"Bye, Pitch! I'll see you tomorrow!" There was Jack, leaning out of his window, a smile on his face and waving his hand at the specter he thought of as a friend.

Pitch paused for a moment to look back at the boy. He watched him as he waved at Pitch then went back into his home when his mother called him. He scowled before once again storming toward the forest.

While his mind was racing with ideas and thoughts of all the terrible things he would do to the Guardians, the Man in the Moon and the children of the world...his body, once again acted on it's own...his face growing a bit softer...and a fond smile spread across his lips…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>_

Whoo! This chapter was a bit more difficult to write than it should've been! Namely because Real life things kept getting in the way plus the time I take afterwards to read it over twice to catch any mistakes or grammar errors I might've made. I assume that's what Beta readers are for but I don't know any personally so I gotta do this by myself.

To answer the question of the Guest Reviewer: If you're referring to whom will be the main focus of this FanFiction, Yes it will be Jack Frost and Pitch Black. However, this "BlackIce" FanFiction is _**STRICTLY PLATONIC.**_ For those of you who were looking for romance, I'm sorry but it's not gonna happen between these two. I have nothing against people who like the pair but I personally just don't see it ever happening.

Also, whenever I put a [*] next to something, it usually means I made a reference! I'm not gonna explain them, however, where would the fun be in that?

One last thing, in some later chapters of the story, you might see either Pitch and/or Jack using a strange language that I made up. It's basically just a cypher of the english language that I made up. So, _**starting with this chapter**_, at the end of each chapter in the Author's Note, I'll be putting down either 1 or 2 solutions of the alphabet cypher I've made.

Today's letters are:

**A = Y**

**B = Q**

Happy Reading! :)


	3. Prologue: His Mother

It's been three weeks since Pitch's life became bizzare. Firstly, whenever he entered the village of Burgessön, Jack Overland became his little shadow. It was like that kid had a homing beacon on him that only he could see. No matter where Pitch entered the village, he always ran into Jack at some point.

As much as Pitch disliked Jack's fearlessness...he did start to enjoy his company. It was a little nice to know that while he was invisible and inaudible to everyone else in the world, there was one tiny boy in a remote village that was always happy to see him. And it was oh so satisfying to know that he had his grips on one of the guardians believers as well. Since the boy loved being around him so much, perhaps he'd twist his views on the guardians; tell him little lies and false stories about the greedy spirits locked away in their tropical palaces and arctic fortresses.

He had gotten so used to the boy, he didn't even mind listening to the child's constant talking and jabbering. Pitch had gotten quite adept at tuning him out. In fact, in the times where he was deep in though, the background noise of Jack's chattering helped him to focus more on his own thoughts; as strange as it was.

Today, however, Jack was at the farm, taking care of the sheep. This gave Pitch time to reflect on what he had been doing for the past three weeks on his own time. Though Pitch never stopped travelling through the shadows to spread whatever fear he could all over the world, it took a lot of time to collect the fear himself. In the Dark Ages, before his fall, he had hundreds of little shadowmen and fearlings to do his dirty work for him. Thankfully, because he can teleport through the shadows at will, it didn't take as long as it could've. Still, no matter where he went in the world or how long he stayed in a particular area, he never forgot about the colonial village of Burgessön.

Not because of Jack...he could care less about him...to an extent. No, he always came back because he was still searching for the person (or persons) who cast that spell on the village.

Who was it? This was driving him insane! Pitch grew quite upset about this. He began to think that this village would be an easy place to collect fear, since the main entrance to his hidden palace was just a few miles away...but then THIS had to happen!

He's searched every house and studied every person and still he could not find the culprit. Pitch hated this! He always AVOIDED white witches, not go out of his way to look for them! So he was having an extremely hard time of trying to find one.

Pitch growled, folding his arms and leaning against the wall of the public records building, the light of the setting sun casting a pleasant shadow over him.

Maybe the witch or wizard wasn't in the village anymore. Maybe they were just passing through; they liked the village for some strange reason then decided to cast the protection spell on it. If that was the case then Pitch's searching was all for nothing! Said person could be anywhere in the world by now and it could take Pitch decades, maybe even centuries, to search for them. And what if they died during his searches, what then?! The spell would end, sure, but then Pitch would never learn how it was cast and how to reverse it should it ever appear in another village or city in the world!

A harsh growl left Pitch's lips. Curse it all...if he had the same power he had in the Dark Ages and before, this would never have been a problem! Whatever spell was protecting the town, he could've easily broken it by sheer will alone! Damn the the moon and damn the guardians for taking that away and destroying his influence. Left so weak and helpless...he hated them so damn much!

"Pitch...is everything okay?"

Pitch snapped his attention to the side. His little shadow had returned and apparently had seen the enraged look on Pitch's face. He glared down at the child, his the yellow in his eyes growing more pronounced in his anger.

"It's none of your concern, boy!" He barked at Jack. "Run along...I don't have time for you today!"

The 13 year old's smile fell and he looked down at his feet, twisting his crook in his hand. He didn't know why Pitch was so upset all the time. All he tried to do was be his friend. And he still wanted to! He didn't like seeing people troubled or sad or angry. He just wanted everyone to be happy.

Looking up, he saw that Pitch went back to his brooding, leaning against the wooden wall, deep in thought. Jack little out a little sigh and walked up to the wall as well, leaning against it right next to Pitch. For a little while, Jack just stayed there, quiet and pouty. Pitch was...more or less doing the same thing: quietly thinking and brooding about his problem.

A few more moments of silence passed...then came a tug at Pitch's sleeve. "What is it boy?" He growled but not looking at him.

"Maybe if you told me what's wrong, I can help you out?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. His only believer was so naïve and young, he didn't expect him to understand anything about magic or witches, or the spirit and magical worlds. It's the very reason why he decided to avoid Jack for a while until he solved this problem. He didn't want the boy to be a distraction and hinder him even further. It's bad enough Jack always wants to walk around with him in the town and around his home-

Then, Pitch's face suddenly went slack with shock.

Jack. He was avoiding Jack. And because he was avoiding him, he never looked at _**his**_ family. He never looked inside of Jack's home or even BEEN inside of his home ever since that very first night Jack saw him!

It made sense. Jack's family lived in a home was not apart of the villages main roads; you had to follow a dirt path AWAY from the village and keep walking till their cottage by the pond came into view. And come to think of it...his mother never seemed to leave their home. He's seen Jack's sister plenty of times but his mother scarcely left their home...like she was passively avoiding the other villagers. And the villagers themselves, now that he thought about it, rarely paid much mind toward Jack. They were even a bit dismissive of the boy and his sister, like they didn't want anything to do with them. Could it be they suspected his mother of being a witch but never came right out and said it?

House in the woods. A mysterious woman whom people rarely see. A child who's fascinated with magic and spirits. It all made sense. It had to be her. It had to be Jack's mother. It was either that or his previous theory of a passing witch. But it made more sense for a white witch to cast a spell on her own village to protect it...

"Pitch...?" Pitch snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at young Jack. Did he know anything about his mother being a witch? He probably didn't. In this day and age, thanks to his work in the Middle Ages, uttering the word "Witch" sent people into a small fits of paranoia. Good or Bad, he wouldn't put it past a witch placing a memory spell on her children to make them forget anything magical they saw. Either that or she never told him and his sister about anything.

Pitch took a breath before looking down at Jack, shaking his head. "No-Yes! Yes...everything's alright, Jack…" He got up from his position on the wall and smiled down at the boy; placing a gentle hand on the top of his head. Jack's smile returned in full at the gesture. It was so easy to manipulate him, it was almost wasn't fun anymore for Pitch.

"Jack...what time does your family usually go to sleep?"

Jack thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Well...mom usually puts Mary to bed an hour after the sun sets. I help her finish any chores that are left then both me and her to go bed. Why do you ask?"

Pitch thought quickly of the perfect lie to tell him then spoke.

"Heh heh...you've been a good boy, Jack. So I'm going to make sure you don't get any bad dreams tonight. You and your family. And maybe I'll get the Sandman to give you a special gift..."

"Really?!" Jack's smile grew wider and Pitch smiled back at him, his fingers moving to lift Jack's chin a bit more. "Yes, really…"

Jack bounced on his feet for a moment before moving forward to hug Pitch. Though it was only momentary, as usual whenever Jack touched him, that heavy feeling in his chest came back and went away just as fast when Jack released him.

"You're the best, Pitch! I'm gonna get my chores down real fast so I can go to bed early, okay?"

Pitch chuckled down at the boy, placing his hands behind his back. "You do that...now run along, go about your day…"

"Kay! Bye, Pitch!" With that, Jack made another cute little bounce before running off to finish whatever chores he had. He waited till Jack was out of sight...before his smile grew devious and conniving. If the boy's mother was indeed the witch who cast a spell on the town...he was about to have a very pleasant evening. And if all went well, no one else this town would ever have one ever again…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Later that Night]<strong>_

He moved swiftly through the shadows of the night, a demonic smile on his face. It was a new moon out in this part of the world. MiM's light couldn't reach the village or anywhere else in the colonies for that matter. It was perfect; things were finally starting to look up for the nightmare king.

He emerged from a shadow directly by the bedroom window of Jack and his little sister. He made a quick peek inside. The lights were out. Jack and his little sister were fast asleep in their own beds. This time Jack had the old blanket his sister once had and his sister had a blanket that looked like it had been recently quilted.

'_This is just too easy...'_ Pitch thought to himself, slipping through the outsides in order to reappear inside their room. Pitch looked at the sleeping children. So small and defenseless...maybe just one little nightmare. He leaned down to touch Mary's forehead…

He stopped himself, however. No, he had to wait. Instant gratification could wait. He'll find what he needed to first, reverse the spell on the town...then unleash a mental hell like no ones ever seen…

He started with their bedroom, looking around for anything that seemed unnaturally bright or any old books that didn't look like they belonged to children or even old arcane symbols chalked on the walls. No such luck in here; so he moved onto the next room.

Their cottage was small so there weren't a lot of places to look: two bedrooms, a living space and a kitchen plus the tiny storage shed out back. That was about it.

Pitch moved onto searching the kitchen after searching the small hallways then onto the living space. He didn't see anything strange here nor did he sense anything. He was growing concerned. Maybe his original theory was correct...perhaps the witch in question was just some passerbyer who liked the village. Oh gods, if the witch was going town to town casting this spell, Pitch was going to get very upset in the near future!

A floorboard caught Pitch's attention as it made an unusual sound under his foot when he stepped on it. Curious, Pitch stepped on it again...the floorboard didn't sound like the regular squeak of wood planks under foot. He sounded...hollow? He kneeled down to make a closer inspection. A few of the boards looked...too small and were of a lighter color than the rest of the wooden house. They were halfway under the bookshelf so Pitch didn't get a total look at them...still...he had his suspicions.

After a quick look around he moved the bookshelf over and out of it's original place. There, connected to the wall and the small floorboards: metal hinges! There was a secret storage area underneath the living space floor! Oh it was so obvious, why didn't Pitch think of it before?

"Well no matter", Pitch chuckled at himself, "At least I've found what I'm looking for…" He began to slowly lift the cover of the hatch. And there it was: a spell book! A big one at that! The book was so large that as Pitch picked it up and began flipping through the pages, the bottom of the book pressed against his bicep and he barely managed to get his fingers around the top rim. The book was very old; Pitch could tell by the dinginess of the paper and the frayed edges. Whomever owned this book, whether it be Jack's mother or whomever gave it to her, obviously used it quite a bit. There were little ink notes in the margin of the pages, handwritten passages and symbols.

Pitch took a look at the front cover of the book. Jack's mother treated this spell book like most humans treated family Bibles: she had recorded the names of everyone in their family as well as all dates involving births, marriages and deaths. He took a good look at them. The surname of Jack and his sister were written there: _'Overland'_. However, he raised a brow at the surname of Jack's mother.

"Salmhofer…?" * Pitch spoke aloud the name. The boy was born here in the colonies but his mother's surname was distinctly European. Very curious indeed. Pitch moved his hand to flip through another page of the book when…

"_**Put. It. Down…"**_

Something cold, hard and made of metal suddenly pressed against the back of his head. For the first time in a very, very long time...Pitch was frozen with shock. That wasn't Jack's voice. It certainly wasn't his 7 year old sisters voice...this was an ADULTS voice! An adult...his mother?!

Pitch slowly looked over his shoulder to look at the woman who had threatened him. In the darkness, he could see she had pale cream skin, shoulder length brown hair...and one of the most piercing pale green eyes he's ever seen. She was wearing a simple white nightgown that reached just above her ankles and a light brown knee length coat over her shoulders. In her hands was a flintlock pistol that had arcane symbols carved into the wood and silver handle. Most likely enchanted with white magic.

"...The Witch of Burgessön, I presume…" Slowly, Pitch stood up from his position on the floor to face her. He was a head taller than her but still she stood proud and fearless, now pressing the gun just under his chin as she snatched the book away from him. He was nervous about the enchanted gun but his face was stoic and stoney; not an ounce of emotion coming from him.

She glared at him, her steely green eyes staring into his impassive silvery-gold ones. Finally, after moments of their little staring game had passed, she nodded toward the door. She wanted him to leave. Calmly, he turned toward the door and began to walk out, Jack's mother following behind him.

Outside, Pitch continued to walk further and further toward the forest until Jack's mother told him to stop.

There they were...a Nightmare King and an apparent White Witch, starring each other down in the dark of the woods, as if some epic battle from a fairy tale were about to occur...

"I know you...zee man who feeds off of fear und misery verefer you go…"

She was indeed from Austria [1]. Unlike her children (who most likely picked up their speech pattern due to living in the colonies all their lives), she had a heavy Austrian accent. If Pitch weren't so accustomed to so many different languages, he'd have a hard time understanding her.

Pitch's devious smirk returned. "So...you know who I am…? I'm flattered, my good lady…"

"Safe me your pleasantries. Yes, I know of you. I do not know your name but frankly, I do not care. I do remember your face...you vere zere…"

"Hm? Where? You're going to have to be a bit more specific, I've been a lot of places-"

"Mein _vaters_ [2] death. Ven zee town had him burned...your fear caused zee people of Würzburg to burn _mein_ _vater_...I vas only 19 at zee time...but I remember your vicked face...smiling viz delight as he screamed...damn you, _teufel _[3]..."

Pitch chuckled out loud, folding his arms. "Oh, you're father, you say? Well, it's not my fault if people get paranoid around me. I'm just doing my job, after all...how else am I supposed to make a living?"

She scowled at him but Pitch's smile never left his face. He was growing a bit confident. If she had wanted to shoot him, she would've done it by now. "Oh don't give me that look...humans kill each other all the time, thought you would've realized that by now…"

"Perhaps...but zee kind of fear you put into zee vorld is not needed. You und your black magic cause nohsing but misery, voe und bloodshed verefer you go. To vitches und humans alike who only vish to live in peace...at Würzburg...at Salzburg...und efen here, in zee colonies, at Salem...vere you responsible for zhose as vell?"

Pitch let out another amused chuckle as he let a slender grey finger rub at his chin. "Hm...I suppose you do have a point. Though, to be perfectly honest, the people of Salem were already overly paranoid about every little-"

Pitch stopped, his smile fell. He took a good look at Jack's mother. She looked to be around her mid to late 40's. Yet she said she saw him at Würzburg?

"...wait...earlier...you mentioned being 19 at Würzburg...heh...that's quite a tale if I ever did hear one...of course, that's impossible. If that were true, you'd have to be-"

"102 year old…? Trust me...zee people of _mein_ family tend to live fery long lifes…"

His eyes widened with utter surprise. She only looked 40 but was 102 years old?! That wasn't possible! Only beings of the spiritual world, like he and the guardians, and those of great magical blood like the Man in the Moon could live such lengths. The only other explanation was..

"...You...you're a Grand White Witch, aren't you?" His voice bordering a whisper, he watched as it was the woman's turn to smile and chuckle.

"Heh heh heh...close...but no, _dämon_ [4]. Did I scare you, zough?" Pitch growled at her as she began to chuckle and laugh at his reaction. Done with her good laugh, she smirked at Pitch.

"Hahahaha...No, I am not Grand Vhite Vitch. You are sinking of _mein_ _mutter _[5]. Und in case you are vondering...I vasn't zee one who cast zee spell on zee town...zat vas also mein _mutter_. Und no, I do not know vhich spell it vas she cast. She nefer told me vhen or vhy she cast it...she just did..."

Pitch's face went stone-like again, though there was the present hint of anger in his eyes, as usual. This woman, Jack's mother...she was so smug and confident in the face of fear. Quite literally. His growls grew more animalistic; the shadows of the night began to move and grow, shadowy beings and black tendrils emerged all around her. But still she remained brave and unmoved; like a great boulder against the shore.

"Tell me where your mother is...or I'll rip you to shreds…" The black tendrils wrapped and whipped around her body; whipping inches away from her necks and arms.

"She is dead…"

"What?!" The illusions faltered for a moment as Pitch took in the information. However, upon calming himself, his anger fueled illusions returned full force. "Don't lie to me, woman! If that were true, the spell would have deactivated upon her death!"

She chuckled, placing her gun on her shoulder. "Do not look at me for answers. She passed avay before efer telling me zee rest of her secrets...I cannot efen read half of zee spells in zis book…heh heh..."

Then suddenly, her amused smile fell away, her mood grew dark as she suddenly raised the gun toward Pitch and pulled the trigger. Her move was so fast, Pitch barely had time to react! The bullet whizzed past his head, grazing his cheek by just a mere half an inch, before hit the tree behind him!

A loud _**'CRACK'**_ echoed through the air followed by the loud groan of wood and bark then finally, the boom of the tree hitting the ground; branches cracking and crushed under the force of the impact. The tree had been ripped in half by a single buller of her enchanted gun. Pitch was so startled that his illusion reeled back once more! He turned, looking over his shoulder at the damage. The small tree was torn at the stump, a white glow emitted from the cracked and grooves of the bark of the tree where it was destroyed.

She may not have been a Grand White Witch but it was obvious she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Now is coming zee part vhere I get to ask you a few questions...First: VHY are you haunting mein son?"

Pitch turned back toward the woman, a look of severe confusion on his face. "E-Excuse me-haunting?"

"YES. Haunting. You sink I did not notice? For zee past seferal veeks, youf been plaguing mein sons presence and I vant to know vhy? If you're trying to steal his soul-"

"Steal-?! Ha! Woman you've got it completely backwards! You're son is the one haunting ME! No matter where I go that insufferable child of yours insists on following me around like a bloody shadow! Didn't you ever teach him not to talk to strangers?"

Oh. Now that was a shock to her. And here she thought Pitch was trying to steal her son or curse him. This whole time, Jack's been the one tormenting him? She laughed aloud; Pitch growling again. His illusions did nothing to deter her mocking laughter.

"Hahahahah! The _dämon_ of fear tormented by a little boy! Hahahaha, oh zat is rich! Hm...let me guess: he finds you interesting and vants to be your friend?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Oh, hahahahah! Ha...oh, mein little Jack. Takes after his grandfather, you know. Mutter tried to scare him avay as vell...but well...let just say it backfired…"

She let out a few more amused chuckles before they began to die down...and her fierce glare returned. She lifted her gun and Pitch tensed up, ready to defend himself. Pitch flexed his hand; at a moments notice he was ready to summon his black scythe and cut this woman down if he had to.

The wind howled through the air, the leaves of the trees rustling and shaking…

"...stay avay from _mein kinder_ [6], _dämon_...I von't let your fear destroy zhem…"

"Why so concerned? With that spell placed on the town, I can't touch anyone with my fear anyway…" Pitch smirked back at her.

Her eyes narrowed at him, clicking the safety off of her gun. "...if you efer harm a single hair on mein boy or girls head...I'll strike you down viz mein bare hands...do you understand me?"

Her voice was low, she spoke slowly and clearly. She wanted to make sure Pitch understood that she was not making a threat but a promise to end his life should he ever lay a hand on Jack and Mary. He scowled at her. Pitch could only do but so much in his current state. His illusions didn't seem to deter her in the slightest. How did he get wrapped up in this?!

His eyes roamed downward from looking into her eyes too looking at the spell-book that was in her hand. He wanted that book. He wanted the magic that inside only for the sake of corrupting it for his own needs. Just thinking of all the terrors and horrors he can inflict on world by corrupt those spells…

Pitch hated this. He hated everything! But as much hatred he had in him...he was a patient man. He could wait...he was an immortal being after all. He had all the time in the world…

"Do you understand me?!" She repeated, scowling at the ebony clad man. Pitch, resenting the tone in her voice, scowled at the woman before uttering a growl, "Perfectly…"

He turned sharply away from the woman, and disappeared back into the shadows. Pitch would get that book one way or another…

Jack's mother glared at the spot where Pitch had left for another moment before before relaxing her pistol arm. She sighed. That was something he hadn't expected to happen that night. And she shot the tree she hung laundry from. Just great…

Still, she felt proud in having confronted the demon whose chaos and fear caused the death of her father...but even after the conversation they just had, she knew better than to let her guard down. He'd be back. Pitch was too tempted by this book and the spells it could hold to not to return for it one day or night. She would have to do something to deter him...and do it tonight…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Two weeks later...]<strong>_

Happy laughter and giggles filled the air. The spring breeze wafted by, the smell of pine needles and freshly blooming flowers bring a smile to children's faces.

It was a lovely sunday morning. Jack and Mary had all morning to play and laugh and enjoy themselves as their mother watched on in delight as she hung laundry up. She had just hung up the sheets when her son called her over to look at something he saw in the trees; a little birds nest with little birds he had never seen before. His mother, still smiling sweetly at her children, stood up from her crouched position, and walked away from their home…

Perfect...she was distracted...time to strike…

It had been 2 weeks since Pitch had confronted the "Witch of Burgessön", as he had dubbed her, and had spent most of that time staying to the shadows; watching and waiting. She rarely left the house, only leaving long enough to fetch firewood, pump water from their underground well or pick vegetables from their small vegetable garden.

In that time, he made sure to remain unseen, hoping that she would believe he left the village and, in relation, left her son alone. He smartly avoid Jack as well. No telling if he told his mother about their conversation.

But today, it looked like luck was on his side! She was quite a distance away now, Mary holding one hand while Jack rambled on about something; their heads cranes skyward to look a birds nest.

Pitch smiled, emerging from the shadows behind the house and went right for the front door. He placed a hand on the iron door handle when-

_**ZZZ~KRRAAAKK!**_

"GAAH!" Pitch was thrown back from the door and fell flat on his backside. What in the hell was that?! Pitch growled, sitting up and looking down at his hand. There were scorch marks all over it! And then the door: there was an ethereal blue glow around it, though it only lasted a moment before going back to look like a normal wooden door.

"Did you actually sink I vasn't prepared for vhen you returned?"

Pitch snapped his head around and there she was; wearing a simple brown long sleeved dress, brown boots and a cream-white apron. She had a small basket in her arm, filled up with a few picked flowers and herbs. She had such a smug look on her face; Pitch wanted to rip it right off!

"Like I said...I may not be able to read eferysing in zat book...but I know enough to keep a _dämon_ like you at bay…"

Pitch growled, his eyes filled with rage as he stood up. "You…! You detestable cow! You're tricks will only protect you but so much...I'll get that book, sooner or later." He smirked at the thought, baring his shark-like teeth. "...then all hell will break loose…hahahahahah!"

She scowled right back at him, her pale-green eyes cutting into him. "I told you, I vill nefer allow your efil to grow in zis town! I vill protect my son from your efil und influence...you vill not lead him astray…"

Pitch laughed, crossing his arms. "Hahahaha! I don't have to do anything! You're son already follows me around like a lost puppy, no matter how much I try to scare him away! Heh heh...if you ask me the boy seems starved for attention..."

"He has his friends...he is not lonely, for I vill alvays be zere for him…hmph..." She retorted back and began to walk past him toward her home.

"Ah...but that's not the kind of attention he craves...is it? He's seeking something that was taken from him...he needs the attention of a _certain kind of adult_….doesn't he?"

She stopped walking. Her whole body tensed as Pitch's wicked smile grew even more pronounced. He knew exactly what Jack was missing. He saw it in the boys eyes the very moment he began to smile and hug Pitch against his will. Those were the actions of a child seeking out a certain kind of adult that every little boy wanted in his life..

"...tell me, _Witch of Burgessön_...where is little Jack's father…?"

That did it. She turned to face Pitch and her face grew dark and even more fearsome than before. He had hit a sore spot. Time to stab at it. He looked Jack's mother up and down. It was obvious his mother had been taking care of them by herself for a long time. There was no sign of a man anywhere in their home from what he remembered (aside from the gun she pulled on him)...and that angered look on her face…

Chuckling, he placed a slender grey finger on his chin, feigning a look of concentration and thought.

"Hm...let's see...did he die? No, perhaps not...you'd have a...sadder look on your face, wouldn't you, if he had died. Oh...wait...he left you! That's it, isn't it? Hahahahah! Oh, I see what happened! He found out you were a witch and couldn't stand the fact that he had laid with a woman like you! And to even leave his own children; his flesh and blood! Hahahahah! Ah, Humans can be such detestable, self-serving creatures, can't they?"

She scowled at, taking a few steps forward. If looks could kill, Pitch's would've been torn to pieces by now; there was such hatred and loathing in her eyes...and Pitch was loving every moment of it! He delighted in causing people agony as much as he did causing them fear; it was so delicious.

Then, reaching into her basket of herbs and plants, she pulled out the same pistol from their first meeting, pointing it right in the middle of Pitch's chest.

"...I am going to kill you, _dämon_. I am going to tear into your black heart und rip it in half…"

"Promises, promises...I'm starting to think you're bark is worse than your bite, witch…"Pitch smirked, undeterred by her threat.

"Gif me a reason...I dare you...I vill show you how much bite zis vitch has…"

They both went dead silent. Staring each other down, silently daring the other to make a move. Pitch might've been messing with her emotions but he knew better to let his guard down. His hand surged with what power he could gather, ready to summon his scythe at a moments notice. They were waiting for the other to make just the slightest of movement when…

"Hey, mom, I found some Kingsfoil for your collection!" Jack came running back from the woods and toward their little cottage home. His mother's eyes went wide as she glanced over to the right, watching her son come into view. There was panic in her eyes, panic that told Pitch a few things. Namely that it was very likely that Jack was unaware that his mother could see Pitch. And since Jack was so attached to Pitch, seeing his mother holding a gun right to his chest would've been...well...troublesome.

Jack came just a few feet short of their home when he saw the scene before him; his smile replaced with confusion and worry. Pitch was here? At their home? He rarely came to Jack's home. And then his mother; why was she holding a gun on him?! What was going on?

"Jack...go inside zee house vis your sister!"

Jack looked between his mother and Pitch. "Ma…? Pitch? What's going on?"

"A simple misunderstanding, Jack...though your mother is overreacting quite a bit…" Pitch smirked as Jack's mother growled at him.

"Be quiet-you do not talk to him, _teufel_!" She clicked off the safety of the gun, raising it to Pitch's head. She would later regret that move as it cause Jack to run forward and stand next Pitch.

"Mom, what are you doing?! This is my friend, you can't hurt him!"

His mother tried to hold back her scowl, looking Pitch in the eyes who was now smirking with delight. This was turning out to be quite an amusing and unexpected turn of events. Pitch didn't even have to do anything and here the boy was, running to his "rescue".

His mother let out a vexed sigh. "Jack, _liebe _[7]...your "friend" here is zee _"nightmare man"_-"

"I know that!"

She looked down at her son, her eyes now filled with shock and confusion. "Vat? You knew? You knew he vas zee boogieman?! Vhy do you insist on protecting him zen; vhy vould you vant zee boogieman as a friend, Jack!?"

Jack looked down at his feet again. Like most children when they didn't want to tell the truth or didn't know how to explain themselves, they broke eye contact and began fidgeting.

"I-I dunno know...I just like him, that's all. He's been nice to me, he-he helped get over my fear of wolves so I could save the sheep during my first night watch! A-And besides," He now looked up at his mother, his fear now mixing with determination.

"Y-You always told me not to judge a book by its cover! You told me that hatred never solved anything, that the world would be better if people just understood each other. Just because Pitch is scary doesn't mean he's bad!"

"Jack, he is an efil _dämon_! He should be punish for zee sings he has done!"

She rose her gun to point right between Pitch's eyes. A move she would later regret. An action that would both shock Jack's mother and Pitch, Jack turned quickly on his heels and wrapped his skinny arms around Pitch's waist in a tight hug. "No! Pitch is my friend, he's not evil! He's good!"

Pitch froze. There it was again. That feeling in his chest. That heavy, burning, vice like grip in his chest. What was that?! Why did it always show up when Jack touched him, why does it burn and hurt him so much?

'_...he's just...just like...'_

Pitch felt his arms slowly relax from their tense position of trying not to touch the boy. They slowly sank down until his left hand was resting on the boys shoulder and the other resting the top of his brown haired head. He was conflicted in the worst way possible. In his mind, he repeated how much he hated and loathed this child and his mother, how much he wanted to tear the boy to bloody shreds and use his fear to have the villagers burn down their home and hang his mother from the nearest tree!

But...his body acted against his minds wishes. It relaxed with the touch. His fingers carefully carting through the boys, surprisingly, soft brown hair and his left hand now moving to rest gently on the child's back, pulling him closer. Pitch didn't know what was wrong with him. To have Jack hug him like this...it felt wrong and right and terrifying and comforting and all sort of strange things he was unaware he was able to feel...he didn't like this...but at the same time...he felt like he needed it…

Meanwhile, Jack's mother looked at the two of them. She saw the conflict and turmoil in Pitch's eyes, the utter disdain and confusion. But the way Jack held so tightly unto him...and the way Pitch held him back...what was she to do? It wasn't like Jack was really protecting Pitch from anything.

Hell, if she wanted to, she could pull the trigger and shot him right between the eyes. She didn't know if it would kill him or not...but the action alone might've traumatizes Jack. If the shot only hurt Pitch, Jack would've grown into resenting his mother for scaring away his friend. If the shot killed Pitch, Jack would be utterly resentful and terrified of his mother, maybe even other witches...he'd become like all those other villagers and people back in Europe who want nothing more to murder every single witch they saw, left and right, regardless of their affiliation...she couldn't do that to her child. Not her little Jackie.

She let out a sigh of defeat, lowering her gun. Jack opened up one eye and looked back at his mother, wondering what she would do next...only to see her tuck her gun away back inside her basket.

"..._Ich werde das bereuen _[8]...ha...alright Jack...I vill not harm your friend…but he had better not harm you...or else..."

A sweet smile appeared on Jack face as he bounced on his feet, taking both of Pitch's hands into his.

Though she agreed no harm would come to Pitch, that didn't mean she would just forget about his transgressions against her family. She still saw him as a demon, an evil specter, a dark beast that needed to be destroyed from the world. she wanted Pitch dead and she would do her best to make sure she was the one who did it...for now, however, with Jack still being a child, innocent to the evil of the world, she would permit his so called "friendship" with him.

In any case, Pitch wouldn't be able to harm Jack anyway. The spell her mother cast was still in effect, not to mention she would be sure to cast extra protections spells on both her children tonight while they slept.

Meanwhile, as Jack rambled on about how amazing it was that his mother could see Pitch, the Nightmare King looked up from Jack for a moment to make eye contact with Jack's mother. His devilish smirk reappeared. This was most fortuitous! Now only was this naive little boy on his side but he appeared to have his mother wrapped around his little finger. Just one word from the child she was not backing on her promised words to kill him? Ha! What a farce! If it had been Pitch he'd have slaughtered his enemy whether his child was looking on or not! And even then, if the child had talked back well...that would just be another little fearling for him to command…

Though having Jack become even more attached to him would be quite irritating, tormenting his mother with his presence would be very amusing. At least until he got what he wanted: the spell book of a Grande White Witch.

Such secrets he could unlock from that book...secrets that could help rise to power once again. He would be a force to be reckoned with...even the guardians will have no choice but to grovel and sob at his feet...he would destroy everything and everyone…

All he had to do was wait…

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

Whew! Another chapter down! First of all, I wanna thank everyone who did for their kind reviews and support in my story! I have to say, this is turning out a bit better than I thought it would!

Alrighty, now I have a few comments I'd like to make for this chapter.

Regarding Jack's mother, I thought I'd make her ethnicity european because, at that time period of america, it was common for people to come from all over Europe to migrate to America in hopes of better life. And, like she said earlier, the Witch Hunts would've led her to want to look for a better more peaceful life in the colonies. Also, you might've noticed that Pitch stated that she was from _**Austria**_ even though I gave her a distinctly _**German**_ accent. That's because Germany didn't officially become a country until _**1871**_. The current year for this chapter is _**1709**_; it'll be 160 years or so before Germany becomes a real nation/country.

As for her accent, so you guys won't have to look them all up, I'll put the translations for some of the things she says in German in a short list:

_**[2] Mein & Vater**_ = "My" & "Father"

_**[3] Teufel**_ = "Devil"

_**[4] Dämon**_ = "Demon"

_**[5] Mutter**_ = "Mother"

_**[6] Kinder**_ = "Children"

_**[7] Liebe**_ = "Dear" / "Love"

_**[8] Ich werde das bereuen**_ = "I'm going to regret this"

Please forgive me if I'm using some of those words incorrectly or if her written German accent seems phony and/or bad. German is not my first language, I gather what info I could on written german accents from websites and online articles about said subjects.

Now, to answer the question of the guest reviewer who got one of the references I made in the previous chapter: No. I'm not a "Brony" or a "Pegasister". I have seen only a handful of My Little Pony episode due to babysitting a younger cousin and it was one of the lines I heard in one episode. I thought it was a kinda funny and kinda cute so I just decided to add it in for laughs.

Today's letters are:

**C = D**

**D = S**

Happy reading! :)


	4. Prologue: His Death

_**[2 Years Later…]**_

_**[Late Winter of 1711]**_

It was a cool crisp afternoon. The sky was clear and the sun shining down on the village of Burgessön; it's light reflected off what little pockets of snow and ice were left from the slowly fading winter. There was still a light dusting of snow and frost around the houses and especially around the farmlands and wooded area, where human feet did not tread enough to brush it away.

The children were getting the most out of the snow that was still around; having little snowball fights, building snowmen and forts. Some children played in groups while others kept to themselves playing with pets or making their own little snowmen.

Out in the farmlands, where the snow was at medium thickness on the ground, the laugh of a teenager could be heard.

"Come on, keep up with me! Hahahah!" He laughed. He was holding a large turkey bone in his hand, left over from the lunch he had shared with the head sheep herder. Chasing after the boy and the "treat" in his hand was a large black and white Border Collie dog, tail wagging, tongue hanging out of his mouth and barking up a storm as he chased after his playmate.

Jack ran around snowbanks, jumped over stones and potholes, keeping the bone away from the hungry dog. "Hehehehe! Come on, big guy, you can do better than that! Hahaha-whoa!" Jack miscalculated his ability to run backwards; he tripped over a small log and fell butt first into a large pile of snow.

"WHOO! That's cold! Hahahah-oof!" The dog tackled Jack, landing atop of him and laying across his stomach, licking and pulling at the bone with a playful growl. "Hehehahahah! Hahah! O-Okay! Okay, you got me, here's your treat!" The moment he released the bone from his grip, the dog made off with it and back toward the farmhouse that was his home.

Jack let out a few more chuckles as he stood up, brushing off what little snow stuck to his clothes and winter poncho. Humming to himself, he began walking out of the field and down the dirt road toward town and his home.

Aaron, the head sheep herder, had given Jack the rest of the day off. He wanted Jack to rest up to prepare for the next few days. Two days from now, the shepherd and his wife were going to the next town over to take care of some personal business. So it would be up to Jack to take care of the sheep while they were gone, along with the shepherd's son and another young herder in training.

The overtime would promise an increase in pay and, like always when Jack got extra money, he'd make sure to spend it on his mom and sister. People often commented on Jack always forgetting to save some of that money for himself. People can barely remember the last time the boy had a pair of shoes for his own; he was always walking around barefoot! Jack never really thought to invest the money in himself, he always told himself that his sister and mother needed the money more. Afterall, he was technically the "man of the house". It was his job to make sure the women in his life were well fed, safe, happy and healthy. If that meant spending what money he had on their needs first, so be it.

Besides, Jack didn't mind walking around barefoot. He felt more at one with nature that way. As for the winter months, sure his feet and ankles got a little numb from the cold, and at its coldest, he DID have to borrow a pair of old boots from a neighbor. But, all in all, the cold never bothered him anyway.

He stopped, stretching his arms behind his head and above. His mind began to wonder about what he'd do with the rest of his day. Maybe he'd go the bakery and try to flirt with Mrs. Lawders for a free piece of freshly baked bread! She was a widower in her 50's and always enjoyed Jack's company. Jack would always go up to her saying how young she looked, purposely mistaking her for a 20 or 30 year old. Even though she knew very well he was only doing that to get free treats, she gave it to him anyway. He was a sweet kid and always made her smile.

Or maybe he'd play a prank on the Vunderein Twins. Those two boys were rather mean spirited in a nasty kind of way. They would often tease Mary about her small stature or claim they were going to sneak into Jack's house and steal something of theirs. Of course Jack would always get back at them and/or catch them in mid prank...and turn it around on them. Sometimes he'd strike first with a prank of his own like pushing them in the pond or dumping buckets of filth on their heads. It might've been slightly mean but they started it first!

Besides, Pitch always told him that every action has a consequence. Sure an eye for an eye wasn't a great moral to live by but at least it was funny for Jack!

And speak of the devil, Jack felt the familiar prickling feeling of the hair on the back of his neck standing up. His smile grew wider.

"Hi, Pitch!" He looked around. He didn't see anything, just snow, trees, the dirt road and the farms in the distance. Odd...whenever he had that feeling it always meant Pitch was nearby. Either that or a chill ran up his spine-

"Boo…"

"Gah!" Jack's startled yelp soon melted into chuckles as he turned around. Sure enough, there was Pitch Black standing behind him with a smirk on his face. "Hahaha! How do you always do that!?"

"I'm the boogieman, Jack...it's my job to be stealthy and silent...best time to catch someone off guard and give them a good fright…"

"But it's the middle of the day and we're not near any big shadows so how'd you-" Jack stopped himself short. He let out another short chuckle before looking down at his feet. Of course Pitch had a shadow; Jack's shadows was cast behind him so obviously Pitch was able to pop up from it. "Oh...right...hahaha!"

Pitch rolled his eyes then they both began walking down the path…

In these past two years, Pitch had been coming back this village on a regular basis. The spell never diminished, nor has he discovered how to take it down. Jack's mother kept that book under lock and key, always vowing that so long as she had her children, she would never let Pitch get his hands on the book. At one point, Pitch had tried to trick Jack into retrieving the book for him...only to find out that his mother had moved it from it's original hiding place. And since he couldn't enter the house through his normal means, he was blind to where she could've possibly put it.

So in return for keeping him from what he wanted, he did the same to her. Namely, her desire to see Pitch leave her children alone.

Just out of spite, whenever he wasn't in another town collecting fear and trying to find new ways to cause more effective nightmares, he would return to Burgessön and, as Jack's mother would often describe it, "haunt" Jack and Mary.

His mother hated him for it and Pitch was loving every moment of it! As much as she wanted to, she couldn't touch him! Not while Jack was around. She loved Jack so much, she wouldn't dare break his trust and confidence by hurting one of the few adult figures/friends he had in his life.

Still, while it was amusing to cause his mother such grief over his presence, Pitch had to admit he's grown...fond of Jack over these past two years. He watched him grow and mature. In just those short years, Jack, now 15 years old, had a couple of growth spurts and was now tall enough that the top of his head reached Pitch's chin. His voice had broken half a year ago and, after much teasing and shyness over it's constant awkward cracking, it finally solidified into that of a youthful tenor; perfect voice for someone like Jack. The boy was still rather skinny but he was quickly growing into a fine young man.

Pitch was conflicted. When he's outside of Burgessön, he was the Nightmare King. Indifferent, apathetic, cruel and sinister. He struck down lesser spirits without a second thought and gave children terrible night terrors with delight. He was downright evil and he loved it!

But then...the moment he stepped into Burgessön, the moment Jack came near...he felt...different. It was troubling and scary; this change was against his will. He'll try to be menacing and dark but all it took was a single touch from Jack and BAM, just like that, his animosity and ill intent went right out the window! It was like...being in this town, especially around Jack and his family, was making him docile and weak; he hated it! His mind told him to hate and hurt the boy but his body and magic wouldn't listen!

After a year of trying to force himself to hurt Jack through his nightmares, regardless of his mother's warnings, he gave up. His own little voice in the back of his head told him to just stop trying, be patient and treat his time in the village as little mini-vacations. From his endless work of trying to find the Guardians and MiM's weakness, and of trying to scrape up every sliver of fear he could. It took every ounce of his will to force himself into not tearing into the boy and his mother...but, eventually, as the time went on...he began to look forward to seeing Jack. He began to enjoy hearing him talk, hearing him talk about what spirits he saw wandering around.

For the first time in a long time...Pitch actually felt...at peace. Him, Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, destroyer of worlds, stars and constellations, being at peace! It was so fantastical to him that if he were told he'd feel this way months ago, he'd have laughed at the concept then kill whomever it was that told him such a thing!

But the feeling of calm and peacefulness was familiar to him...it took some time to force himself to do so...but he finally began to relax into it...accept it...enjoy it…

While walking down the dirt path, Pitch took a moment to reflect on Jack's growth. He was glad the boy was finally starting to grow up and mature a bit. Albeit, he's still a bit childish on the inside; always playing pranks, telling stupid jokes, making his sister and the other little children laugh, playing their little kiddy games. Though, some things that Jack did as a kid those two years ago, he didn't really do anymore. Like hugging Pitch at random or always asking to hold his hand when they walked to his home. He was at least thankful for that much…

Speaking of Jack's home, after 20 minutes of walking with Jack and listening to him tell him about his day, their home came into view. There, tending to her vegetable garden was Jack's mother along with his little sister, Mary, helping her out.

"Hey, ma!" Jack called out, smiling and waving his crook. Alerted to her sons return, she stood, wiping her dirty hands off on her apron. However, at the sight of Pitch walking next to her son, her smile melted into a severe scowl. Pitch was no better. His calm demeanor turning devious and his evil smirk returned. Jack saw their looks and sighed.

Ever since that first meeting, he's been desperately trying to get his mother and Pitch to get along. He didn't know what began the hostilities, or how, but he didn't like it.

They finally reached Jack's little home. Pitch and Jack's mother proceeded to stare each other down. Jack could swear he could see violent sparks bolting between their eyes as they gave each other their most fierce death glare. They looked like they were both about to throw down that very second.

"Come on, guys. Can you at least say hello to each like normal people? You know, no name calling or angry stares or threatening to kill each other?"

Pitch scowled at Jack and his mother looked at him in annoyed disbelief. The things she did to keep that boy happy. Growling, she turned toward Pitch again. They were once again silent, neither one of them wanting to speak to the other first. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his mother spoke first.

"...Black…." She began, her voice trying to sound as neutral as possible. But there was clearly anger behind those words.

"...Salmhofer…" Pitch smirked back, staring her down.

She looked down at Jack. The end of his staff on the ground, he held the hook with both hands and he leaned on it, smiling at the two of them. She huffed, rolling her eyes before speaking again. "...zee weazer is nice zis day…"

Pitch didn't have to look at Jack; he could feel his expectant stare boring into him. "...yes...quite nice…"

Another moment of awkward silence...and Jack's mother turned on her heels, going back into their home. Mary tilted her head at the scene. From her point of view, her mother and brother were both starting to go insane; all she saw was his mother talking to thin air and Jack smiling at the spot. Though, after two years of this, Mary had gotten used to it. She figured it was something she and Jack were doing that she wasn't old enough to know about yet.

'_Weird...'_ She thought as she turned to follow her mother with her basket of potatoes in hand.

Jack chuckled, lifting his staff to rest around his shoulders. "Man, what is with you two?! I swear I cut the tension between you two with a chainsaw!" Jack joked. Pitch simple huffed and adjusted the collar of his robe.

"She's the one who started it. Why should I be nice to a woman who's always threatening to kill me?"

Jack simply chuckled again as Pitch crossed his arms. "Hehahaha! How is it I'm younger than the both of you but at the same time, I'm the most mature one here?"

"Oh shut up…" Pitch said but that just make Jack chuckle and laugh even more. Pitch kept his straight face up for a few moments more before letting a small smile appear on his face at Jack's laughter. This boy was something else, he'd give him that.

Done with his little giggles, Jack looked up at Pitch, adjusting his staff so it was resting on one shoulder and held with one hand. "Hey, later today, I'm gonna take my little sister ice skating! You wanna come with us? Maybe I can finally get her to see you, this time!"

Pitch rolled his eyes at the thought. He may have found peace in this little village but that didn't mean he was going to let himself go completely soft. He wasn't one to play games or go ice skating. It was entirely beneath him in every way! Besides, sneaking up on Jack and scaring him is just enough _"fun"_ for him.

"...I don't think so, Jack...that sounds awfully dull…"

"Well...how do you know-"

Pitch sighed, waving his hands at Jack in a dismissive sort of way. "Yes, Yes; _'how do I know I won't like it if I haven't tried'_-look I just know I won't like it, alright?"

With Pitch's rejection, Jack's smile fell but didn't completely go away. He was used to Pitch dismissing him on his suggestions. It hurt sometimes but he didn't complain like he used to. He was just glad to have Pitch around.

"Okay...well, if you change your mind, I'm gonna take her down to the pond. Maybe we'll even have a snowball fight, huh? Heh heh heh!" Jack looked in the direction of the pond that was just south of their little cottage. Before Jack could say anything else, Mary called out to her brother to help her peel the potatoes for tonights dinner. Jack said his goodbyes to Pitch then went to heed his sisters call.

Jack was now out of sight so he didn't see Pitch's fond smirk spread across his lips. Even as a young teenager, Jack still held a child heart in his chest. Granted, a heart he could not fill with fear...but a heart that Pitch has become very fond of.

"...Specter…vait..."

Pitch heard Jack's mother speak to him. He turned to look at her over his shoulder and his smirk melted into a sour frown.

Jack's mother stepped out from the doorway of her home, taking slow steps toward Pitch. His body tensed. She's kept to her word to Jack and has not tried to hurt him...but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. He was ready to defend himself at a moments notice should it come to that. These past two years, even with the taunts and evil smirks they threw at each other, had Jack not been around, they probably would've been at each others throats already…

"What do you want now, cow?"

Her pale green eyes were narrow and unmoving. Jack's mother; her face was like stone but danger was written clearly in her eyes.

"_Dämon_...youf been haunting mein son for two years...it ends today…"

Pitch smirked. He turned fully toward her now. "...oh? What brought this up? I believe you said so long as I didn't harm him, you'll have no qualm with me. I've not laid a finger on him-"

"Your presence is becoming a danger to _mein kinder_...zee people of zee fillage are starting to sink he is mad...he forgets zat only he und I can see you…"

Pitch scoffed. He understood what she meant now. Jack was the only one in the village who could see Pitch. So whenever he talked to Pitch, it just looked as if the boy were talking to himself. After two years of this behavior, the other villagers must've believed Jack to be mad. Even with the spell active, paranoia was a way of life for people in the colonies. A strange boy walking around talking to spirits that were not there...it was a frightening things for adults…

Oh, if only that spell weren't there, he could increase that paranoia into full blown terror. Sure they might hung the boy, thinking he was a witch...but at least Pitch would get a healthy helping of fear and misery from the people.

However, not only did Pitch know this, so did Jack's mother. She had seen it coming for a long time and now people were starting to avoid Jack. They thought the boy was strange and didn't want their children corrupted by his apparent "growing insanity". Jack's mother knew what this kind of paranoia could do...and it usually wound up with someone dead before it ended...she would not like her son be sacrificed to the mob like her father and so many of her witch and wizard comrades were.

She folded her arms, glaring at the nightmare king before her. "Today is zee last day…"

Pitch raised a brow. "The last day for what…?"

"Zee last day you haunt Jack….you vill leaf his presence after today...you vill leaf zis fillage. You vill nefer return...or else I vill kill you, regardless of vhat Jack vants. You are efil. Vhat you do is efil. Eferysing about you is efil...und if zere is a risk zat your fery presence vill put _mein_ sons life in danger, I vill stamp out zat efil viz no regret…"

Pitch chuckled. This woman was so full of herself to think that she could order him, Pitch Black the Nightmare King, to do anything! He had half a mind to take her head off his with his nightmare scythe if he weren't so suspicious of whatever tricks she might have up her sleeve.

"Oh? And how exactly do you plan on MAKING me do this thing you've ordered?"

"Trust me...I know quite a few friends back home und here in zee colonies who vould be more zan villing to vipe you from zee face of zis Earth…you vill heed my vords, _dämon_...leaf my son be...or else I vill be zee last person you efer see...before I cut your sroat…."

She was serious, Pitch could tell. The witch hunts he triggered wiped out a lot of witches and wizards from the world, good or evil. But there was still no telling whether some of them managed to find refuge somewhere or escaped into mountains, forests or swamps. He didn't have any doubt that White Witches, like the dark ones, kept track of each other when in close proximity.

So, it looks like things have finally come to a head between them. After two years of being forced to endure each others presence, there can no longer be neutrality between the two of them.

"So...it seems as though Jack can longer protect me, hm?" He smirked then glared over at the woman. "You're little threats mean nothing to me, woman...I am the King of all that is dark and terrifying...I rule the shadows with an iron fist; what I want, I get and I will get that book eventually...no matter how many little spells you chant, you'll start to weaken over time. You are just a simple mortal...while _**I**_ am an immortal being...I can outlast you, my dear…hehehahahahahah!"

He smiled as he began stepping backwards, the shadows of the tree growing even darker as they enveloped him; the only thing left visible were his glowing yellow eyes and the whites of his shark like teeth.

"...I have all the time in the world…."

Finally, he was completely gone...his laughter echoing ever so slightly before that too faded away…

"You vill nefer hafe _mein kinder_...I vill die before sat happens…" With that last promise of protection, Jack's mother retreated back into her cottage home…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Later that evening…]<strong>_

"But mom, come on! I promised Mary I'd teach her how to ice skate today; why the sudden change of heart?"

"Jack, I just do not sink it is a good idea tonight...I am just...vorried is all..."

That evening, just half an hour after dinner, Jack was getting a pair of skates ready; polishing and tightening them. He had told his sister earlier that he was going to give a skating lesson on the pond by their home. She was excited and happy to be able to play with her brother by the pond. She loved to play in the snow with Jack, making snowmen, snow igloos and having snowball fights. However, their mother happened over hear them...and told them she'd rather them stay inside…

"Mom, we're just going down to the pond near the house. We aren't gonna go far."

"Jack…"

"It'll be fine...besides, I'm gonna be so busy at the farm in the next couple of days, I wanna get in as much play time with Mary as possible! I'm the man of the house, gotta make sure my girls are happy, right?" Jack joked and chuckled along with his mother and sister who was also chuckling.

"You can't haf fun all zee time, Jack, heheheh!" Smiling, she looked down at the quilt was sewing, losing herself to her thoughts for a moment, before smiling back up at Jack. He was already set to go, with their skates slung over his poncho clad shoulder, an excited Mary holding his hand, smiling at their mother, giving her best rendition of the puppy eyes as she could.

His mother sighed. Her mind was telling her not to let her son and daughter go, keep them inside where they will be safe and watched by her matronly eyes. Her conversation with Pitch had made her very paranoid. But Jack's smiling face and Mary's sweet little eyes...she was completely wrapped around her children's fingers. Sighing, she set aside her quilting and stood up, nodding toward the door.

"Alright, you can go…" Jack and Mary both smiled at each other before smiling at their mother who held the door open for them. Mary rushed for the door, pulling her older brother with her in hand. She wanted to get to the pond right away and start playing with her elder brother.

Their mother smiled warmly at them before speaking once again.

"Be careful…!"

Jack chuckled, pausing to look back and reassure his mother. His sister had other idea, tugging and pulling at his arm, urging him to hurry up.

"Hahah, don't worry! We will!"

She watched as they both made their way down the dirt path and toward the pond, laughing and joking. Maybe she was being overly paranoid. The spell her mother cast was obviously powerful enough to keep Pitch Black away. It's been two years since he's been hanging around their village and she's yet to hear of anyone being plague by terrors or nightmares, including Jack and Mary. Her mother was such a great witch...so loving to make sure that her grandchildren would be safe even after her death. And even if Pitch did try anything, she was not lying when she said she knew other White Witches willing to help her get rid of him with her. She nodded to herself...yes...everything would be okay...her children would be fine…

* * *

><p>Jack walked down the snow covered path with his sister in hand, smiling and teasing her as he did. He joked about turning Mary into an ice ballerina by the time he was done but Mary would just be glad to actually stay on two feet this time.<p>

That Jack, always full of smiles. And he really knew how to sweet talk his way in and out of things. Pitch chuckled as he watched the boy walk by from a distance. Pitch had overheard his conversation with his mother and how concerned she was. He could feel that small twinge of fear in her heart over letting her boy outside. He smirked at the thought of making her paranoid with fear with her child.

Jack and Mary reached the pond now. They both slipped on their skates in a hurry and Jack was the first on the ice. Funny. Mary was so excited to do this...but now that she was here, skates on and laced; she was frozen with anxiety and nervousness. Pitch watched from his spot on the far side of the pond, hidden by the shadows. His arms folded, he leaned one shoulder against the tree as he watched the children play and slide around.

Jack was a bit more experienced than his sister. Mary had her arms extended out, trying to keep herself balanced as Jack pushed her around by her shoulders. Once she got the hang of it, she began shifting around on the skates on her own.

Jack was all smiles, praising his sister for her bravery. "There, you go! See, it's easy!"

Mary laughed and carefully turned herself to skate back around her brother. Jack's smile suddenly grew mischievous. His hand suddenly shot out and he pointed toward the woods behind her. "Mary, look! A BEAR!"

"AH! Wha-Where?! WHAA!" She moved her head from side to side, trying to see the so called "bear". The action disturbed the perfect balance she had found herself and she quickly went falling butt first to the ice.

Pitch chuckled slightly as Jack laughed, skating over to pick up his sister who was quite unhappy with his little joke, even going so far as to pull his hair in revenge. But Jack kept up his smile. He always smiled...it made Pitch unconsciously smile with him…

Strange...while he watched Jack, a...feeling...began to rise in his chest. It felt so strange...so old and familiar. Was it loneliness? No of course not...maybe it was sadness. Possibly not. Anger and vengefulness was more Pitch's forte. Still, these strange feelings in his chest…

Perhaps it was nostalgia he was feeling…?

_**Crack…!**_

Pitch picked up a small sound through the laughter...what was that? Was that a twig snapping he just heard? No, it was much too dull to be wood…

_**Crick...Crack…!**_

There it was again. Pitch took a quick glance around...then looked down at the pond.

While Jack and Mary were happily sliding and skating around...crack began to appear in the ice. But it was fine just a moment. Jack and Mary's playing, jumping and falling must've weakened it's integrity. Jack and Mary were now literally skating on thin ice…

Down at the pond, Jack was sitting on the ice, unlacing his skates. The moon was getting high in the sky, almost time for them to get home. However, Jack let Mary practice skating by herself for a little while more, she was having so much fun, he didn't want to ruin it for her.

"_She's going to fall...Look down at her feet...or else she'll fall through…"_

Jack gasped; the hair on the back of his neck began to stand up on end. Pitch? He was here? He looked around, smiling...and then he spotted the Nightmare King just on the edge of the pond, closest to where Jack was standing.

"Pitch! Hi, you decided to come-"

"Jack, she'll fall if you don't pay better attention…"

Jack rose a brow at Pitch as he got up on one knee, his skates in hand. "What do you mean? She's doing…" In mid sentence, Jack turned his attention toward Mary...and to his shock and horror, he realized what Pitch was trying to calmly tell him.

Mary was skating in small circle, practicing on her balance and form...and in the middle of the mini circle she was making...cracks in the ice appeared…

"Mary...Mary, STOP." Jack called out, his voice resounding with fear.

Mary's giggles began to slow as she took in the look on her brother's face. Her expression went from happy and fun filled to confusion and concern. Then, as she looked down...her eyes filled with fear...and terror…

Pitch could feel their fear pulsing from their hearts and prickling at Pitch's skin. It was wonderful...but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it now...he stood there, still and silent, waiting to see what would happen next…

"Pitch...can...can't you do something?" Jack asked with a quiet and shaky voice.

"No, Jack...I'd just phase right through her...you know that…."

Jack inwardly cursed whatever god came up with that kind of rule for magic spirits. He began to slowly set his .

"Mary...Mary...look at my...j-just...keep looking at me…okay?"

The young girl let out a pitiful whimper, her hands shaking with fear and the chill of the cold weather. She glanced down at her feet then back up to her brother, keeping her eyes on him. She wobbled again and whimpered again; Jack put up his hands out of instinct, trying to calmly reassure her as he slowly set down his skates..

"It's okay...it's okay...don't look down, just...look at me…"

_**CRACK…!**_

Another crack in the ice appeared, it echoed in their ears, making all three of them freeze…

Then, with utter terror in the little girls face...she looked right into her elder brothers eyes…

.

"Jack...I'm scared..."

* * *

><p><strong>x~x<strong>

He should've known better..

He should've seen it coming..

It's happened before, after all…

Darkness. The night was cast in total darkness. The little pond, once filled with laughter, now a place of utter silence...and death…

The boy was so fearless, so brave in the face of possible death. He thought and acted quickly and saved his baby sister's life...at the cost of his own, of course…

A short time had passed between the time that Jack fell between the ice and the moment his sister Mary ran away in fear to get their mother. In the meantime, Pitch stayed there, watching the spot where Jack had fallen through the ice…

His heart was clenching...he felt...alone. Was he mourning the boys death? Maybe. Lost in his own thought, Pitch reflected on what just happened.

This was the second time he lost a little companion. After the first time, he should've known better than to get attached to a mortal. They were all so fragile, so short lived...insignificant…

Insignificant...that was phrase he used, wasn't it. All those years ago, when he battled the guardians in the Dark Ages, another little boy used to follow him around, day in, day out. He had been cast away from his own village all because he had a little misshapen lip. Human were so superstitiously stupid. _**[1] **_Like Jack, that little boy wasn't afraid of him...though he wasn't as happy and energetic as Jack was…

Back then, he let himself get soft over the child...if only for a short moment. He liked walking the lonely roads with the boy...listening to him talk and the boy, in turn, would listen to him.

But then he died...how he died, Pitch was unaware. Most likely he died of the plague or drank some fouled water that killed him in his sleep…Pitch had only known the boy for a week before he had passed…

"...well...at least you last longer...two years even...I doubt that boy would've lasted as long as you did…." Pitch began speaking aloud to himself.

He didn't know why he was so melancholy. Compared to him, human lives were no longer than a blink of an eye. Short...worthless...trivial...why would this boy be any different?

Well, it was fun while it lasted...but now it was time for Pitch to take his leave…

He walked across the ice, passed the jagged hole where Jack had met his death. "Say hello to Grim for me, kid…" Pitch sighed, making his way back toward the forest. He shouldn't linger too long. Most likely that girl would've made it home by now and is now telling her mother everything that happened. The most logical move would be for Mary to run into town to get help while Jack's mother came to lake, hopeful that she might be able to save her son. But it was too late. If Jack hadn't resurfaced by now, the boy was obviously dead.

Pitch had just made it to the edge of the forest when the clouds began to clear and the full moon was in total view. It's glow illuminated the pond and the borders of the forest. It was so bright and so big...it's moonbeams showering down on the iced pond…

At first, he noticed the moons light shining on the tree in front of him...then the light got unnaturally bright...and warm...and tingly…

His steps came a stop...he slowly looked back over his shoulder…

A singular moonbeam shined from the heavens above and settled over the spot in the ice where Jack had fallen through...of all the light the moon shined down, this singular beam was the brightest...it pulsed with powerful magic…

"No…" Pitch's voice was bordering a whisper, his eyes were wide as saucers as he looked up at the moon then down at the ponds surface. Pitch couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jack, that annoying little boy that hounded Pitch constantly: the MiM was making him a spirit?! An immortal spirit?! What the hell for? For what reason?!

"...really...him? The boy? You're turning _**him**_ into a spirit? Why, what could you possibly..?" Pitch kept his voice down, confused and astonished, trying to determine if what he saw was actually happening or not. No matter how many times he blinked, the light would not fade. It was really happening. The Man in the Moon, for whatever reason, had deemed that skinny boy from an isolated village worthy of being an immortal spirit…

Pitch stayed there, watching and waiting to see what would happen. However, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the faint lights of lanterns quickly making their way down the path and toward the pond. His sister must've gotten help sooner than expected…

His slack jaw expression turned neutral once again and he slowly sank further into the shadows behind him. Time to see where this little story would go…

* * *

><p>Pitch waited and waited for what seemed like hours…<p>

Jack's mother and a few men from the village had come to search for the boy, but the ice had already frozen oven the hole where he had fell. Still, they searched for his body, in hopes of giving him a proper burial. But it was so dark and the pond was very deep; the cold night air would have frozen the ice even further...still, they dug and chipped at the ice and once they hit the water, Jack's body was no where to be found…

The entire time, Pitch was watching and waiting to see what kind of spirit Jack would become. He didn't expect the villagers to find Jack's body. Pitch didn't know what Manny did to make mortals into magical forever living spirits like him and the guardians, but he suspected that he took their bodies to the spiritual world as well as their souls. One cannot survive without the other afterall…

After hours of hopeful looking, Jack's mother, with tears in her eyes, was finally convinced by the village men that her son was dead and gone; he fell through the ice and drowned…

That was several hours ago...and now, after dealing with another lurking spirit who was attracted to Jack's soul...to his great interest, Pitch was now witnessing the fruits of Tzar Luna's labors..

The light quickly faded. Everything was quiet. The moon had yet to return to it's normal size but other than that, the night was like any other…

But then...the ice cracked...little tiny pieces of ice began to fall away...and out lifted a body...Jack's body. Pitch watched from afar as the body was lifted into the air, the bathed in the light of the moon; as if the moon were admiring a piece of artwork he had finished carving.

To be honest, there was nothing all that different about the boy, he looked the same as he did earlier that day, same clothes, same face, same body...except for two things. His once tan skin was now an ivory white, almost milky in its complexion. And his hair. His chocolate brown hair now a silvery shade of white.

'_What had Luna turned the boy into? What would be his power?'_

The boy took a few gasping breaths before his chest finally calmed into normal breathing. Only then did the moon set the boy back on his feet, the ice beneath him magically coming back together in solid form.

Pitch's earlier questions were answered as Jack picked up his shepherd's crook that was forgotten by the villagers. In an instant, a surge of magic shot through the end of the staff. Little fern like swirls of frost coated the surface of the ice behind Jack…

He watched as Jack tapped a tree and, to the boys delight, the same thing happened. He tapped another, and again, frost formed! It was amazing! Jack was quickly enamoured with his new power, laughing and skating across the pond, his trademark smile spread across his face!

Pitch chuckled at the boys joyous antics but was quickly taken aback when he saw him shoot into the sky, the wind carrying him high enough for him to see for miles!

As much as it amused Pitch...he was still confused. What did MiM want with the boy? Why did he give him this power? The last time the moon gave a human such powers was when…

The guardians first appeared…

Pitch's mood turned dark...so...that was it. Manny was going to turn Jack into a guardian wasn't he? Him? A child? Maybe it made sense in the long run. Who better than to protect children than a person who could understand children the most: another child. Even if Jack was a teenager of 15, he still had a childs heart.

He scowled. Weren't those four freaks enough for MiM? Was it enough that the guardians stole his believers away from him and used their belief for his own; hoarding power and magic that should've been him!

Pitch's eyes darted to the sky; Jack lost control of his powers quite quickly and plumped down the ground, managing to grip onto a tree branch.

He should destroy him...the boy was weak, untrained and vulnerable...now that he was apart of the other plane of existence like Pitch was, it would be so easy…

'_...but why does he have power?'_

The voice in Pitch's mind snapped him out his anger. Wait...why did Jack have power? If Jack was given this power to be a guardian, why did he have the control the ice and fly as he does? Did it have something to do with the fact that his mother was a white witch? Magic is a hereditary trait. Not every child inherits the gift but each child that does would have great potential, no matter who they were. And Jack certainly had potential...a potentially great ally…

He already had the boy wrapped around his finger in life, why should it be any different in death? After all, once the endorphins of discovering his new powers wore off, the boy would be scared, confused, looking for answers…

Pitch smiled. He watched as Jack nimbly jumped down from the tree, skated across the pond and tried to fly into the air again. He failed the first few times but after getting a feel for it, he managed to launch him into a clumsy glide through the sky...and back toward his village…

This should prove to be most interesting…

* * *

><p>"Uoof! Wha-whao!"<p>

Jack had just crash landed into the main square of Burgessön village. He would have to get a handle on this flying business, as cool as it was! He managed to get himself upright and looked around, a wide smile on his face. He thought people would be smiling at him; after all, he just flew through the air! He flew!

But no, no smiles or laughter. Everyone just went about their normal business. Huh, maybe flying was a common thing around these parts. Oh well. First things first: finding out where he was. Jack didn't have much luck the attention of a few passing adults. They were too wrapped up in their own business he guessed. Then he saw a cute boy chasing a little border collie dog down the road.

"Oh-Uh! E-Excuse me, could you tell me where I am-"

The boy phased right through him, he stood up right, gasping from the shock, placing his hand over his chest. What was that? He just...the boy just...walked right through him? How?!

Jack gasped again, another person walked through him, then another, then one more!

"Hello? Hello!" He called out. No one looked at him. No one could see or hear him. No one knew he was there; it was like he was a ghost! But why? How!? Jack stumbled toward the edge of the town square, patting his chest. He was solid, that much he knew for sure. But no one else saw or heard him…

Jack clutched his staff to his chest, ice began to spread out in a small circle from his feet and onto the ground. Was he going to be like this forever? Was he cursed? Was he going to roam the earth for eternity...alone...unheard?

Jack was scared...very scared...so scared, he didn't notice a dark being rise up from the shadows behind him. The figure stood behind Jack for a moment, watching his reaction, soaking in his fear. He smiled down at him before a deep chuckle left his lungs.

Jack gasped, turn right around toward the source of the chuckle. He took a few steps back from the figure, confused and frightened...it was so dark, the man was completely covered by the shadows, the only thing visible of him was his glowing pale-yellow eyes.

Another chuckle left the man's lips before he finally spoke to the boy..

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" _*****_

Jack gasped, frozen with fear, his staff clutched tighter in his hand. The ice on his feet began to spread even further as he stared up at the man.

'_Deja vu...'_ Pitch though to himself as he looked down at Jack. He reacted this very way the first time he met the boy two years ago. Which was strange...why would Jack be so scared of him? He knows him. Jack constantly told his mother that he was his friend. Not that he didn't enjoy it but he began to wonder: why would he be so frightened of him now?

"Who...who are you?" Jack asked, taking a few more steps back.

Pitch was taken back slightly. Who was he? Did Jack not remember him? What his death that traumatic that he lost parts of his memory? He took a few steps forward, as Jack took the same steps back, letting himself come into the light a bit more.

"You...don't know who I am…?"

"N-No...I-I don't even know where I am...I-I tried talking to some people but they just...th-they just-"

"Walked right through you?" Pitch finished his sentence, recieving a look from Jack that could be best described as a mixture of relief and surprise.

"Yeah…" Jack looked back at the people walking by. They were putting things away and putting out pit fires for the night. As Jack watched the people go by...Pitch slowly walked up to stand next to Jack, watching the people with him. After moments of silence, Jack spoke, looking up at the Nightmare King…

"Am...Am I dead?"

Pitch looked down at Jack. There was such a look of desperation and fear in Jack's eyes. So unlike who he was when he was alive. It was most strange to Pitch.

"No...you're not dead...just...special…"

"Special…?" Jack repeated, looking up at him.

"Hm…" Pitch thought to himself. How far did this boys memory loss go? He didn't remember Pitch but amnesia can be selective.

"What's your name, boy?"

Jack froze. "My...my name…?"

What was his name? He knew it, he know he knew it...when he first awoke...he heard a voice speak to him. When he hung there in the sky, staring at the big bright moon, it came into his mind, clear as day…

"It's...Jack...Jack...Frost…"

Pitch's eyes widened. He had total amnesia. The boy didn't remember his own name, it took him a whole 2 minutes to respond. This...this was most fortunate for Pitch! Before, he expected Jack to resist and want to stay in his village, desperately trying to contact anyone. And since his mother was a white witch, she would only make it worse since, regardless of belief, she would be able to see Jack with no issue!

But now...now Jack was a _**blank slate! **_He didn't know anything and remembered nothing of his old life! Pitch could carve and mold him however he saw fit. And then, when the time was right, he'd use him as a tool to strike back at the Guardians. He'd destroy the guardian using a spirit created by the Man in the Moon! Oh, how delicious that was going to be!

Pitch's evil smile spread across his face as he looked down at Jack. "...my name is Pitch...Pitch Black...and what I said before is true, Jack. You're special...you and I both..."

"We..We are? How? Why?"

"I'll tell you what...why don't you come stay with me? I can give you a place to sleep, eat and learn...stay with me, and I'll tell you everything you'll ever want or need to know...come with me...and you'll never be alone…" Pitch pulled a hand out from behind his back, extending the hand as an open invitation.

Jack hesitated...could he trust this man? He was kinda scary; so tall and dark, like an evil specter. Still...he was the only one who could see and hear him...he said he was like him...if he went with him...he wouldn't be alone..

Finally, Jack swallowed the lump in his throat...and took Pitch's hand. The Nightmare King smiled. He stepped forward and placed a gentle arm around Jack's shoulders before leading him away from the village.

While Jack kept his eyes on the path ahead, Pitch gave the moon the most evil smile he could muster…

Pitch would bend and mold Jack in his image. He'd use his power for his own goals, destroy the guardians and the Man in the Moon and burn this world with fear and terror. If things went according to plan, Pitch's dream of being all powerful and rule over all would be a reality!

Little did Pitch know, getting Jack Frost on his side would indeed be the best thing that happened to him…

And also...the worst…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>_

WHOO! I can't believe I got this chapter done in one day! Amazing what a good spark of muse can do for your creative process! The beginning of this chapter did start out a bit clunky (in my opinion) but finally, we're getting to the good stuff! The "Prologue Chapters" are officially over and done with so now we're getting to some of the stuff I really wanna write about!

Now, for the things I wanna talk about from this chapter:

**[1]** Some of you may or may not have notices but that passage in the chapter was inspired by the well written and well drawn "Rise of the Guardians" fan comic by Rufftoon of DeviantArt! You can see the complete gallery of her comic here (just remove brackets and spaces): _**[rufftoon].[devianrtart . com]/[gallery]/[42940059]/[Rise-Of-The-Guardians]**_

I loved the comic she made so much I decided to integrate a few elements of it into this FanFiction.

And lastly, for my fellow Zelda fans, I put in a special little reference just for you guys! See if you can spot it!

**Today's letters are:**

**E = A**

**F = F**


	5. The Witch's Reprisal

_**[Early Spring, 1726]**_

* * *

><p>6 months after Jack had died, Pitch returned to the village to check up on things. To his shock and delight, the spell that was protecting the town was gone. He was unsure at first, only spreading fear a few people at a time...but once he confirmed the spell was truly gone, he went full out on the fear and terror! He had been watching these people for a while; he had gathered 3 years worth of peoples phobias and he had a lot of work to catch up on.<p>

By the end of the month, Pitch unleashed such a storm of horror and fear on the people of Burgessön that the people were in a constant state of frenzied fear and paranoia. Watching them, Pitch found himself lost in the nostalgia of the Dark Ages. They were scared of every little thing! They thought the terrible dreams and visions Pitch sent them were a sign that the heavens were angry at them; some were evening going to church every single morning and night!

Sure, by the end of the night, Sanderson's dreamsand had found its way to the village and the good dreams overlapped the bad. Still, people remembered bad dreams more than they did the good ones...by the time his nightmares were nullified, the damage had been done; and there wasn't a damned thing the sandman could do about it!

Even though it was just one tiny village, he was having a blast! In all that time, Pitch didn't think to bother with Jack's mother. He figured she was keeping herself away from the villagers in hopes they don't direct their fears on her. She _was_ a witch after all...when people were afraid, they did terrible things to witches…

The poor dear must've been locking herself and her daughter up in the house all day everyday! Every now and then, she did venture out to get supplies or food. Other than that, the people rarely saw her. From time to time, she would notice Pitch, hiding in the shadows, perpetuating the feeling of fear in the people of Burgessön.

She would rant and curse at him...sometimes right in public! She, as Pitch assumed, even blamed him for Jack's death. She'd even tried to chase him through his shadows. Pitch would just laugh at her and go about his merry way, avoiding her at every turn.

8 years after Jack's death, his sister Mary was all grown up and had found a husband; she married the son of a bookshop owner and had long moved out of her mother's home in the woods. Pitch was rather surprised that Mary had managed to find a decent husband. Considering that, 2 years prior...Pitch had placed the fear in peoples minds that Jack's mother was a witch…

They began to give Jack's mother suspicious looks and whisper behind her back. Some even threw things at her as she left the town. She took all in stride; ever proud and seemingly uncaring toward the abuse. Still, as time went by, the abuse started to grate at her nerves.

Then one day, much to Pitch delight, she lashed out at another woman's son. The boy had pulled off her cloak, revealing her now greying and thinning hair. Jack's mother was so cross with him that she struck him right across the face! After that incident, he ran off back to his home...and Pitch followed him. He filled his head with the fear of being blamed for the incident. Obviously, he was to blame...but Pitch found that children were more to self-preservation than adults were when it came to be scolded and blamed.

It was so easy to manipulate the boys fears so that he would lie and blame Jack's mother. And such a lie a spun! He spoke of her having snakes for hair, larges fangs and carrying a small bundles of reeds that he claimed she struck him with, causing the now bright red mark on his face.

The boys like was a like a domino effect on the other children. They heard his lie, then started making lies of their own for the attention.

It was just like during Salem when he got into the heads of the Parris [1] girls. He didn't know what was wrong with those girls but out of all the children in Salem, the Parris girls heard his voice louder and clearer than most...they believed every subliminal idea and thought he put into their heads. He had a lot of fun with those girls.

Pitch was contemplating on repeating the incident with Burgessön. He didn't have the same mental pull with the village children as he did in Salem...but if he put enough fear and paranoia into the minds of their parents, along with the lies that the children were telling, who knows…

Ugh, but this WAS the Age of Enlightenment after all...right when the people were at the point of running her out of town, the mayor and other officials quells their anger and paranoia. Seems as though reason was becoming a trend in this day and age...and fear was going out of style. What was the world coming to?

Ah well. At least he caused Jack's mother quite a bit of misery and strife. Now that he thought about it, perhaps it was time he stop playing around. Jack's mother still held the book that Pitch so wanted for himself. He only managed to get a glimpse on the books pages...but from what he saw, he knew it was filled cover to cover with power magic spells. Most of it was White Magic, that much he could sense...but, if you were clever and knew what you were doing (like Pitch)...any spells can be polarized to have the opposite effects of their intentions…

In his hands, he'd have greater power than he did in the Middle Ages. He could destroy the guardians and rule this world like a king…all he had to do...was get that book…

* * *

><p>There she was. The Witch of Burgessön. She looked dreadful…<p>

In the 10 years since Jack's death, his mother had been steadily aging faster and faster. Now alone, no children or husband to call her own and a town pariah, the stress of the years showed clearly on her person. Her hair was thin and white. Her clothes were old and worn; patchy repairs could be seen in many places, though most were covered by her long dark brown cloak. Though her face still looked relatively young, there were very clear dark bags under her eyes, she was developing crows feet around her eyes and other wrinkles were slowly starting to appear.

She stood by the pond, staring out at the slowly moving waters. It was the pond where her son died; where her precious Jack had left her. Even though they never did find his body, everyone believed the boy to be dead. It tore her apart to this day. The last conversation she had with her son replayed over and over again in her head. If she had only just listened to her instinct, no matter how small it might've been...maybe Jack would still be alive. Maybe...she wouldn't be so alone...and afraid…

Yes. She was afraid. Pitch could smell her fear. What she was afraid of, he wasn't quite sure. He hadn't been around her long enough to sense her fears directly yet. Still, it brought a cruel smile to his face. The woman who had bested him and ridiculed him for 2 years was now nothing more than a broken shell of a woman. After 10 years of such sadness and strife, she looked read to finally give up…

"...so...you haf returned…"

Jack's mother spoke up first, looking over her shoulder at Pitch who was a good 15 feet away from her. He wasn't surprised that she was able to sense his presence. What he wasn't expecting, however, was what he saw being held in her arms.

The Book. She had the book with her? Why did she have it? What was she planning to do with? He had a few ideas, all of them quite amusing to him. He smirked and continued to step forward. She turned her back to him. It seemed as though she didn't want to be bothered with him at the moment. She'd rather be lost in her thoughts again.

"...Hello, my dear. You're looking...quite dreadful…"

She didn't say anything. Jack's mother just continued to stare out toward the waters, her eyes distance and glossy. Cautiously, Pitch took a few more steps forward until he was just standing beside her. He gave her a quick glanced. He could see her hands; they were thin and he could see her veins clearly through her wrinkling skin.

"Tsk, tsk...as much as I despised you...I always did like your hands. They were so pretty...such long fingers, unscarred and smooth...now look at them. Like a raisin in the sun, as they say..heh heh heh…"

Once again, she didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him. Jack's mother clutched the book tighter to her chest as she continued to stoically stare out toward the pond. Alright, now Pitch was starting to get annoyed. It was no fun teasing someone if you didn't get a rise out of them.

He glanced out at the pond. Hm. Maybe he wasn't pushing the right buttons. He placed his arm nonchalantly behind his back as he paced behind Jack's mother.

"Such a shame about what happened to young Jack...such a handsome boy...cut down in the prime of his youth...terrible to have such a fate fall upon him, wasn't it?"

"You should know…" Ah. Finally, she started to speak. But even in her tired state, her voice remained ever so proud yet slightly monotonous.

"...you are zee von who made him fall…"

Of course she would blame him. Even since she realized that Jack had been following him around, she constantly reminded Pitch that she would blame him for anything bad that had befallen Jack. Though it seems as though her anger had fizzled out since the last time he had seen her. She wasn't ranting and raving at him, nor was she trying to throw any sort of weapon at his person. So at least that was a plus…

Pitch chuckled, bringing his arms to the front to cross them. "...I made him fall, you say? Witch, I had nothing to do with his death...I wasn't even around when he fell through so what makes you think I had anything to do with it…"

"Because you are efil!" She snapped her head toward him, that familiar hated look appearing her eyes.

"You knew so long as I lived, I vould nefer gife you zhis book! So long as I had _mein_ _kinder_, I vould keep it from you so you vould nefer use it spells for yourself! Und vhat do you do? You take avay mein son! You stole his life, made him suffer! After eferysing he's done, all of zee times he defended you and gafe you such sveet looks, you cut him down just like that! You are a **dämon**! Und you should burn in hell!"

Through her rant, Pitch didn't say anything. He let her vent all she wanted until she was done and went back to watching the pond. For a moment, they were both silent. A warm spring breeze began to waft through the air, the trees rustling in it's gently push and pull.

Finally, Pitch chuckled again and began to pace around her.

"...I suppose I don't blame you for thinking that way. Though, it is a bit funny being told to go to hell by a witch. Still, I'm curious about something...why are you still keeping the book for yourself?"

"...I already told you, _dämon_...so long as I hafe _mien kinder_-"

"Ah...but you don't...do you? You don't have anyone anymore…" The Nightmare King walked around to face Jack's mother, his arms now relaxing to hang by his sides. She didn't look away but she didn't look at him. Her eyes remained cast to the ground at their feet. She wouldn't face him. She was getting tired...mentally and physically. Pitch could see it in her eyes and the way she held herself. After a decade of misery and sadness, the human mind could only take but so much…

"You're mother is dead...you husband left you...one child is dead...the other married and abandoned you...the village shuns you like the plague...noone will come near you...and, I suspect...as a witch, you are quite alone as well...dark or benign...there aren't that many witches left in the world-"

"All because of you…"

"Me? Hahahahah! My dear, you misunderstand me...I cannot force humans to do things. No...I simply feed off of the fear they emit...it's how I survive, it's how I live. The humans, THEY are the ones who burned those witches, not me. THEY succumbed to their fears and murdered those men and women; I had nothing to do with it...but...you know how humans are….what they don't understand…they kill…it's been like that with them since the beginning of history."

Her grip on the book grew tighter. Was he right? Was he lying to him? She didn't know...his voice...she knew he was evil...but his voice was just so convincing...and she was so very, very tired…

"...and look at you. Here you are, a White Witch, who had sacrificed so much and gone out of your way to protect your children and these people from dark spirits and beings...and this is how they repay you? Rumors...evil glares...their children attacking you...a forced exile...is that anyway for a White Witch to live?"

She shook her head. She supposed it wasn't. In the olden days, White Witches were praised as great ladies of purity and power; people would flock to them looking for advice, to heal wounds, to bless them on journeys. Now? They were forced to live well below their means and killed even if they had done no wrong…

Pitch took a few steps closer. She was weakening...soon he'd have what he wanted…

"My dear...you continue to fight? To fight the world? To fight me? You're too tired for such nonsense...human lives can be short...they can disappear in the blink of an eye. My dear...wouldn't you rather live out your remaining days in peace? Tending to your gardens, sewing and reading…"

Pitch extended his hands out, his devious and faux sympathetic smile never leaving his face. She glanced up at him. Despite her wrinkling appearance, Pitch couldn't help but note how small and weak she looked; nothing like how she was 10 years ago.

"Give me the book...you don't need it anymore. These people are obviously not worth protecting...they deserve misery and strife...they deserve every terror that might befall them. I can give them such horrors. I can avenge you...avenge your son...avenge all those who died before you...give me the book...and you can finally rest…"

His eyes widened slightly. Her tight grip on the book began to loosen, slacking away from her chest just slightly. She looked down at it's cover; deep in thought.

Was she considering his offer? Was she contemplating what could happen if she relinquished her prized possession to the Fear Lord? After all...everything he said was right...humans were detestable creatures. So quick to stab each other in the back for the sake of survival, forcing their views on other and ruining all that was good in the world. Why should she care? Why should she care at all….

Pitch watched intently as she slowly began to hold the book out to him. He had done it. He had finally convinced her to release the book willingly! Oh such things he could do with the spell inside, such horrors he could unleash. Finally, he'd be back on top! He'd consume so much fear this world won't know what hit it!

Pitch tried to stay completely calm but he was already running over ideas and plans in his head. Just a little closer, the book was almost in his hands. So close to his final goals...but then...heat...a lot of heat. It came from nowhere and began to burn at his fingers!

_**FFFWAAASSH!**_

Pitch quickly pulled his hands before his skin was blistered off! In horror, he watched as a flame started at the very center of the leather bound book then quickly spread, engulfing it in it's entirety!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled at her. But she didn't say anything. She let the book burn away into ashes right in her hands and fall to the ground.

He stared at the ground, the burning pages of the book singeing the dirt. Pitch was absolutely livid!

"YOU! DAMNED WENCH! WHY DID YOU BURN IT?!"

Jack's mother looked up at Pitch, a smile growing on her face. "Hehehehe...you are absolutely right...hehahahah...humans are detestable creatures...they are so fain und greedy...shallow und hateful...heheheheh...even sough I tried so hard to make a decent life for myself...vhat is zee point of going on trying to protect sem? They vill just try to burn me anyvay...efen mien own daughter has abandoned me...such a farce, yes? Hehehahahaeheh…"

She smiled down at the burning book, watching the last of it's pages and covers fall to the ground in a burnt mess. He didn't understand. She said she agreed with him, that humans were terrible! He could read her emotions and she was telling the truth. She had no more desire to protect the people of the village...but still she burned it?!

"Then...Are you telling me that...even after realizing all of this...you...you stupid woman! You burned the book out of _**spite**_, didn't you?!"

She lifted a singed hand to her mouth, giggling and chuckling away.

_**"ANSWER ME!"**_

Jack's mother now lifted her head, looking directly at the jilted Nightmare King. Her small giggles had no evolved into a full blown maddening cackle. She had gone mad. Completely mad with grief and anger. She had no cares in the world, no sympathies left. She just stood there laughing. The witch didn't even make any move to run as Pitch's scythe materialized in his hands and he lifted it up.

With a rage filled cry, he swung the scythe down, fully intending on cutting the woman right down the middle. In mid swing, he stopped and back away. Her body was now engulfed in flames as well, though there were no screams of pain and agony. All that was heard over the roam of the fire was the last insane cackles of the Witch of Burgessön.

As quickly as the flames came, they disappeared...leaving nothing but a black shadow in it's wake…

Damn her! Damn that woman! Damn her straight to hell!

Pitch was furious! All those years of planning, waiting, manipulating and torturing this woman: it was all for nothing! He had wasted his precious time and power and for what?! For her to just burn the book?! Why did she do it? Why! That books magic was probably what kept her young for so long and yet she burned it out of spite!? Was it his fault? Did he push her too far?

Pitch let a roar of fury escape his lips and swung his scythe out, cutting several trees right in half. The echo and resounding crash of their fall that followed caused little animals and birds to scatter in all directions…

If ever Pitch wanted to brutally kill someone...now was the time he felt it the most…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Several Hours later…]<strong>_

* * *

><p>"AGAIN!"<p>

He hated them.

"AGAIN!"

Humans. All of them. He wished they would all die…

"AGAIN!"

They were so ignorant...weak...vain...and foul…

"AGAIN!"

He wanted this world to burn…

"AGAIN!"

Pitch's voiced boomed through the halls of his great palace of darkness. Striking at the air, a mass of near-solid illusions shoot from the shadows, screeching and growling, claws extended, snarling with their long teeth. The first shade almost made it to it's target before being frozen solid in the air and shattering on the ground.

Another tried travelling up the walls and dive bombing it's target, but it too met the same fate. One by one, the mass of illusions were frozen, shattered then faded back into the darkness. Once they were all gone, everything was quiet...except for the light panting of the thing they were trying to attack…

"AGAIN!"

Pitch repeated his action. He struck the air and more shadows came out to attack Jack from all directions. Quickly catching his breath, Jack whipped his staff around, shooting and freezing any and all of the illusions that got too close.

The ice spirit was getting tired; Pitch could tell by how ragged the boys breathing had gotten and the sluggishness of his movements.

This little training session had become a daily thing for him and Jack. The first year he took Jack in, he quickly realized how difficult it was for the boy to fully control his powers. If he sneezed, something would get frozen. In his sleep, mini-blizzard would rage in his room. If he got scared or startled, the ground under his feet would freeze over. At one time, Jack had snuck out of the lair to explore the forests around the village. When Pitch found him, he found Jack curled up under a tree that had been frozen solid by his very touch...several small woodland creatures were also frozen solid. Thankfully, it was just a shell off ice around their bodies. They were still alive and were also breaking themselves out of their mini frigid prisons. Still, if Jack went around freezing everything he touched, no doubt the Guardians or other Witches and Spirits would catch wind of him.

Ever since that day, Pitch has kept Jack locked up in his Shadow Palace. He spells all of the exits to keep the boy trapped inside no matter how much he tried to sneak around or bypass them. Along with that, he made sure Jack trained and practiced with his powers at least 2 hours a day starting at noon time.

Today, however, Pitch was angry. Very angry. He needed something to vent his frustrations on. Jack was perfect. The son of the woman who humiliated and enraged him. Pitch would prove that he could be just as spiteful as that woman. The very moment he got back to the lair, he pulled Jack out of his room and began their daily training session.

That was 6 hours ago…

As the last illusion fell victim to Jack's ice, Pitch growled.

"AGAIN!"

This time, Pitch struck the air toward the ground...and 5 mammoth illusionary werewolves appeared from the ground. Pitch could feel fear jolting out of Jack's body as he back away as much as he could. One of the wolves roared and swiped at Jack with his massive claws, but Jack was nimble and managed to quickly dodge the attack. However, he had no time to attack as another werewolf began swiping at him as well.

Panting Jack jumped from wall to wall, dodging the just as quick creatures. He swung himself around a black pillar and turned himself in mid air flight to blast one of the werewolves with ice.

'_One down...'_ Jack looked back at the group that was following him. Jack didn't know how much more of this he could handle; his heart was racing like mad, his body ached and his lungs were burning. 6 hours straight of training: both he and Pitch were surprised he made it this far.

Three of the beasts were hot on Jack's trail as he dodged and dipped under arches and around pillars. Wait, three? Where was the fourth one?

A roar got Jack's attention. He looked up in time to see one of the werewolves pop up in front of him and, with his massive claws, caught Jack in midair. Jack was flying so fast, the force of the impact completely winded the poor boy; he lost his grip and his staff went falling to the ground. The creature had one of Jack's arms caught in it's vice like grip as it brought Jack higher and higher to his maw.

Pitch was almost bathing in the boys terror and fear. He had forgotten that these were all just illusion made by Pitch! Jack really believed he was about to be eaten and the terror he was feeling was truly potent.

"P-Pitch! Pitch help! I-It's gonna eat me! HELP!" Jack let out one more terrified yelp, he flinched and wrenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to see his death coming!

He could feel the breath of the monster washing over him as he opened his mouth and then…!

Nothing...nothing happened. The monsters went completely still; frozen in time almost. After a moment of nothing happening Jack slowly opened his eyes. The werewolf's form was...rippling and fading. Suddenly, Jack felt himself slip from it's grip and fall hard to the ground. Now on solid floor, Jack scrambled to grab his staff but it didn't matter...all of the werewolves soon faded back into the shadows from where they came..

"How many times have I told you, Jack…"

Pitch's voice suddenly spoke to him from behind, causing him to turn around; still panting heavily and trying to catch his breath.

"ALWAYS be aware of your surroundings! If that had been a real monster, you'd be DEAD by now, you stupid boy!"

Jack cast his head down, his chest heaving and gasping.

"I...ha….I know...huff...huff...I-I'm...sorry...Mr. Pitch...i-it's just...we..huff...we've been...huff...doing this for...huff...for hours! C-Can we...we please stop? I can't...huff...can't take anymore of this…"

Pitch sneered down at Jack who was kneeling at his feet, holding his burning chest. He was still angry. He wanted Jack to hurt and collapse with exhaustion...then fill his head with such horrors that it would drive him mad! He hated Jack's mother...he damn near almost hated Jack…

Almost. A small part of him, a very TINY part, felt bad for the boy. Pitch had to admit to himself, this little game was getting boring and exhausting.

"Fine. Get yourself some water then go to bed. We'll resume tomorrow afternoon…"

Finally. Jack could take a break! And water too! Happy days! Smiling, Jack, using his staff to brace himself, hoisted himself up from the ground and began to stumble away.

However, before he got too far, he took a moment to look back at Pitch. Even if the Nightmare King didn't say anything, Jack could tell something was obviously bothering his mentor and caretaker. He was angry enough to put Jack through a 6 hour training session to the point of exhaustion on Jack's end. He was used to seeing Pitch frown...but never THIS much. He looked ready to kill someone at a moment notice.

Even with that thought, Jack swallowed down more air before stepping toward Pitch.

"Uh...Mr. Pitch...I can something's bothering you...do you...maybe wanna...talk about-"

"It's none of your concern boy…" Pitch didn't even look at Jack. He just stood there, his hands gripping at each other from behind his back.

Deterred, Jack began to turn away from him...but took one more chance and looked at Pitch.

"Are you sure? Cause maybe if you told me, I can-"

This time, without warning, Pitch turned sharply toward Jack with the most terrifying death glare he could muster.

"I SAID IT WAS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Jack didn't have to be told twice. After backing up a step, Jack took the air and flew off toward the upper levels and toward his room…

There was such hatred and loathing emanating from Pitch right now. He really wanted to just...kill something! Jack was the first thing that came to his mind. He had thoughts of going up to Jack's room while he slept...putting his fingers right around his pale little neck and strangling him within an inch of his life! Then at his weakest, he'd turn him into a fearling in the most painful way he could think of...oh he wanted to hear that boy scream!

'_Calm down, Pitch...don't let your anger control you...the boy is better alive as a weapon then a dead eyed fearling...'_

Although Pitch was still seething with rage, he listened to his little voice in his head. He took a few deep breaths, flexing and gripping at the air until he was finally calm again. He couldn't go on raging at Jack or taking out his frustrations on the boy anymore. If it was going to indoctrinate Jack to his will and ideals, he'd have to get the boy to trust him more than he does now.

He had to make Jack trust him. His power was too valuable to lose it just because Pitch couldn't control his temper. He just had to be patient, cool and calm.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

Okay, I was originally going to move ahead a little more but then I realized that I'd be leaving a few questions unanswered, specifically about Jack's mother. This chapter wasn't really planned, it was sort of a last minute clump together but thankfully it turned out decent enough. But this chapter will officially end the "Jack's Mother Mini-Arc" of the story.

**Today's Letters are:**

**G = P**

**H = R**


	6. Spare the Rod

_**[Winter, 1740]**_

* * *

><p>It was time! The day was finally here! He had been looking forward to this day for weeks!<p>

Three decades of being cooped up in the dark palace and now, for the first time in forever *****, Jack would see the outside world! The world he woke up in, filled with green trees, sunlight, grass...and snow! Not the snow he made! But real actual snow! That fell from the sky! Oh he wanted to see it all again!

However, Jack couldn't help but feel a little jittery as well. The whole point of him being locked up here was because he couldn't control his powers. His first few years were hard. Everything he touched froze, his sneezes would cause ice bolts to shoot out and if he got startled, ice discs would form on the floor from his feet. And not to mention that one time he caused a blizzard in his sleep. That caused his room and the halls around his room to be covered in 10 feet of snow and frost! Boy was Pitch not happy about that, not one bit!

Then there was that time Jack snuck out for himself. That quickly ended in disaster too. He thought he had a handle on things. Obviously he didn't. He froze two trees and several little animals! It was absolutely terrible! He felt so bad after that and Pitch was so mad at him for sneaking out. After that moment, Pitch decided that Jack wasn't going to leave the shadow palace until he had a total control over his powers.

During the first decade and a half, Jack experimented on how he could improve his self control. The first idea that came to mind was suppression. Maybe if he didn't use his powers, they wouldn't lash out at random and out of his control.

Jack quickly learned that was a _**very **_bad idea. Sometimes Pitch got too busy. He wasn't always there to train Jack on a weekly basis. That meant Jack would be bottling up his powers for longer periods of time. Which made his accidents, when they did happen, even more violent and widespread than before!

Jack did learn something from the experience though. He learned that actually releasing his powers in smell bits actually helped a lot. It started out small at first. He'd frost a few patches of brick on the walls of his room here and there whenever he was bored. Eventually, all the walls and ceiling of his room were completely covered in snow and frost. Next, he decided to frost over the iron frame of his bed. Then the iron frame of his bedroom door.

At one point, Jack took a good look at his room. All he had was a bed and a small book case. The room was big and the new white walls just made it feel...emptier. Maybe he could try making something! He concentrated and concentrated. And after days of hard mental work, Jack was able to make a solid block of ice! Just from his magic alone! He made more blocks of ice, all varying in size and shape. Soon, the skill came easier to Jack and he was making more elaborate forms of solid ice.

Then, one day, much to his surprise, Jack made something amazing.

He made a chair! And actual chair! It wasn't brittle or wobbly and he could even sit in it! His weight didn't even crack it! It was amazing! If he was able to make a sturdy chair of ice, imagine what else he could make.

With that little chair, Jack's imagination went wild with ideas! He began on a special project that he was POSITIVE would impress his mentor; Pitch Black!

Which brings us back to the present point of time. After three weeks of hard work, Jack stepped back to take a look at his handiwork.

"Hm...just one more piece and...there! Perfect!" Jack tapped his staff on the icy surface of his table, adding a few more details. Now that he looked at everything, he felt even MORE confident this would work. He bounced on the balls of his feet, taking one more look at his room before rushing out of the door, bidding the wind to take him straight to the lower levels of the Dark Palace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pitch Black had settled into his study for the evening. In the center of his vast black library was a large table with chairs around them. He had several book open at once with little tendrils of shadows resting on the tips of the pages, ready to turn them at their master's command. All of them were books on magic: theoretical, practical, dark and benign. There had to be a way...there just had to be a way for him to return to his former glory. And put that damnable Guardians back in their place.<p>

He paced around the table and sat back in his favorite armchair, a copy of _"Magick Moste Evile"_ in his hands. He was starting to get annoyed. There were plenty of other books that told him how to transmute negative magic into a positive but none that spoke of doing it the other way around. Most of those books were burned during the witch hunts. He was started to regret his hand in spurring them on during the middle ages. If only he knew it would come back to bite him-

_**"MR. PITCH!"**_

Pitch nearly dropped the book in his hands; Jack had startled him so badly. The tendrils of shadows that were on the other books also visibly flinched, responding to their masters emotions as well.

"GAH! J-Jack!? What the bloody hell you think you're-"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to knock but uh, are you busy right now? Cause there's something I REALLY wanna show you!" Jack rushed forward to Pitch's side. His hands gripped one of the arms of the chair he was sitting on as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

A brow raised at Jack's behavior before he went to rubbing his forehead. "Jack, I don't have time for you at the moment-"

"But it'll be REALLY quick, I promise! And I guarantee you'll love it! Come on, lemme show you!"

Pitch was about to protest again but Jack didn't give him a chance to do so. He soon found his wrist grabbed by Jack's always cold hands and pulled up from his seat, leaving his books and library behind.

* * *

><p>"Jack, why can't you just tell me what it is?"<p>

"No! Cause then it wouldn't be a surprise! Trust me, it'll be GREAT! You're gonna be SO proud of me when you see it!"

Pitch inwardly doubted that, rolling his eyes as Jack continued to drag him down the hallway. When they finally stopped at Jack's door, Pitch noticed something was amiss.

The once black iron door frame of Jack's bedroom door was...white? And he didn't recall frost tracing the outline of Jack's door the last time he here. Jack appear in Pitch's line of sight, his pale hand resting on the door knob.

"Alright, ready? Feast your eyes!"

The door opened...and Pitch was met with quite a surprise…

Pitch didn't normally come to Jack's room. In fact, Jack himself was rarely in here. The winter spirit mostly just came here when he wanted to be alone, or sleep for the night, or if Pitch got upset and sent him up here. The last time Pitch was in here, the octagon-shaped room just had a simple bed and a book case. The walls were nothing but black bricks and the same went for the floor and high ceilings. Looking at it now...it was like Pitch was walking into another world!

On the far side of the room he recognized Jack's bed. But now two end tables adorned each side, both with a single draw and a candle holder on top. To the left of the bed was Jack's desk but it doubled in length. Now shaped in a way that it hugged the obtuse angle of that corner. On the following corner, to the left of the desk, was a new circular table with two little chairs on either side of it. At the center of the table was a little vase holding what appeared to be a flower made of ice.

On the wall just left of the bedroom door were two little book shelves on each end of the wall with a long reading bench positioned right between them. And finally, on the wall just right of the door sat a three seater couch, an armchair and what appeared to be a block of ice to be used for a coffee table or perhaps a foot rest.

Pitch wasn't a stranger to interior decorating. In fact the more private areas of his lair were decorated with furniture he had collected over the years. His library and bedroom being prime examples.

What surprised Pitch the most was the fact that everything, except for Jack's bed, was made of solid ice! And they weren't just slabs of ice stacked together to form rudimentary shapes resembling furniture. The ice had details carved in and out of them. Draws, handles, little knobs and etchings of diamond like designs and swirling shapes. Even the smaller objects like the candle holders and the plants here and there were made of solid ice!

Pitch took a step inside of the room, the sound of snow crunching drawing his attention. The snow was everywhere, spread to every corner of Jack's floor. It was especially piled up on Jack's bed, as if acting as a comforter. The snow on the floor didn't hinder Pitch's movement, though. It was only half an inch high. In fact, if it weren't for the foot prints that Pitch left behind, it looked like Jack had put down white carpeting.

His eyes went from the floor and travelled along the walls. They too were covered in frost and snow. Coupled with the ice and the black brick showing underneath, the walls appeared to have a sort of greyish-blue almost metallic look to them. And speaking of the walls, it looked as if Jack had made a fake window above his bed. Complete with fake glass and a frame that Jack could easily sit on. Even the glass had little frost drawings of a forest and clouds.

His eyes travelled further up and again, he was met with surprise. The ceiling had great large swirling patterns and shapes made of solid snow and ice. Ceiling beams made of ice connected from each corner of the ceiling. The beams met at the very center where an ice chandelier hung. It held 8 candles; four on an outer ring and four more in the center. The light of the candle bounced off the ice and walls, lighting the room perfectly, making everything seem to sparkle and shine.

While Pitch was taking in everything that Jack had done, the young ice spirit was beaming. There was a big smile on his face as he too admired his hard work. He had to admit, he was very happy with the way things came out! And he got the reaction he wanted out of Pitch; utter speechlessness!

Letting his mentor take in his newly furnished room for a moment more, Jack then bounced forward and plopped down on his bed, his staff falling perfectly into his lap.

"Isn't this cool?! I started on it weeks ago!"

Pitch didn't respond for a moment but once his brain registered that Jack was speaking to him, he looked toward the boy. He was impressed. Very impressed. So far, he's only seen Jack use his powers for offense and defense during their training sessions. Yes, he had a feeling that Jack would be able to make solid item using his ice magic. But he had no idea that Jack had progressed so far by himself yet. To get to this point so soon...was surprising.

Though, in hindsight, maybe it wasn't all that shocking. For humans with magical blood, Pitch knew they often started training since birth and it took them at least 30 to 40 years to perfect their abilities. Pitch forgot sometimes that Jack, although stuck in a young teens body, was as old as a middle-aged adult. Plenty of time for him to perfect his power. However, to do so without any sort of tutelage? Sure, Pitch taught him how to harness his magic into ice blast and shielding but he didn't believe that Jack had the level of control and concentrated needed to pull off such a project like this. And with such fine details in them as well!

Pitch paused again before clearing his throat; the shock and surprise on his face forced back to it's normal neutral state. He took a few pacing steps around the room, letting his fingers ghost over the surfaces of the different object. Perfectly smooth solid pieces, no bumps or cracks anywhere! Flawless…

"I...have to admit, Jack. This is...impressive…"

Jack's smiled grew. Impressive! Yes, that was good! Pitch was impressed-Jack had impressed him!

Pitch picked up the little flower made of ice, giving it a good look. It was a little ice tulip complete with the stem, leaves and little tiny fern swirls on the petals of the flower.

"Very...detailed…"

He placed the flower down and went over to Jack's desk, his hands tracing over the surface. He wiped away the bit of snow that covered it, revealing yet another flawless smooth surface. Perfect texture. Not a crack in sight.

"Yep! I worked on everything for 2 ½ weeks, maybe longer. I wanted everything to be PERFECT before I showed it to you! Oh! And look what I made too!"

Jack flew toward the desk and opened up one of the doors of the little hunch that stood above it. From the compartment he pulled out what looked like a half-finished figurine made of ice and handed it to Pitch. The bottom half of the figure was still a large portion of unfinished ice...but the top half, Pitch could clearly see a figure taking shape. It had a long torso, long arms with sleeves that flowed down and around the arms. The head, still being refined, had a long chin, slicked back hair and a finely shaped nose.

And that's when Pitch noticed. It was him. Jack was making an ice sculpture of him?

"Is...is that suppose to be me?" Pitch asked as he set down the figure carefully on the top of the desk.

"Yeah! I mean, it-it's not finished yet, I still gotta finish the bottom half and finish the back...a-and maybe fix the arms. This is actually how I've practicing outside of training! I mean, you always tell me that concentration is key so what better way to practice then by...making ice sculptures, right?"

Jack lowered himself to his knees, his arms resting on the edge of his desk. He lifted one finger and, using his nail, began to gently carve away some of the imperfections in the bottom of the figure.

Pitch's face remained as neutral as possible. But as Jack rambled on about his hard work Pitch could feel a strange ball of warmth growing in his chest. It was dull but he could feel it. A small smile tugged at his lips. He realized he was feeling pride. It was small but obviously there. His little weapon was more creative and resourceful than he first thought.

'_His artistic skill could use a little refinement though...my nose isn't that big!'_

Ignoring the little voice in his head, Pitch watched as Jack hopped up to sit on the desk and put his little sculpture away. He ran his fingers through his ivory locks of hair, calming himself down. His bright blue eyes filled with hope, he took a deep breath and smiled up at Pitch.

"So...what do you think? Is it good?"

Pitch's smiled grew a little bit before placing his hands behind his back and elegantly walked to the center of the room. He took another quick look around then finally looked back at Jack.

"Well done, Jack. Very well done...I had no idea you'd gotten such a handle on your powers…"

Pitch could've sworn Jack was glowing with how hard he was smiling, his cheeks now growing a bright shade of pink from Pitch's nonchalant praising.

Alrighty, he has confirmation that Pitch was impressed with him. On to phase two of his plan. His hands gripped nervously around his staff, Jack let his eyes wander around the room, nervous about his next question…

"So...ahem...now that we've established that my magic is under _perfect_ control...you think, maybe, it's time you let me go...up top…?"

Pitch turned away from Jack to example the detail of his ice bookshelves as Jack asked him his question. A brow raised, he glanced at Jack from over his shoulder before turning back to the book case. "Hm? Up top? Up top where…"

"You know...up top...to the...surface…?"

Pitch's whole body froze. His eyes narrowed and his brows creased with a deep frown. So, that was Jack's game. He was showing off his powers in hopes of being allowed to leave. The boy wanted to leave the Palace and explore the outside world.

No. Pitch couldn't let that happen. It was too soon, the boy was too wild, not yet fully under Pitch's control. Too many things could go wrong so fast. He'd have to nip this in bud and now.

"Outside? Hm...no...I don't think so, Jack…"

Jack's bright smile melted away and was quickly replaced with a look that one could only describe as utter sadness. If Pitch still had a heart, he could've sworn he could feel it clenching in his chest. The boy looked so devastated…

"Bu...But why? Why!?" Jack jumped up from his spot on the desk and ran up to Pitch. "Pitch, I-! Look at my room, look at what I can do-"

"Let me guess…" Pitch cut Jack off, turning fully toward the boy. "You did all this in an effort to impress me _**so**_ much that I'll let you run wild in the world above?"

Jack looked at Pitch, stunned for a moment, before nodding. "Well...yeah! I mean, you said so yourself, I'm not allowed to leave until I have a full handle on my powers! Doesn't all this prove that I do?"

"Not really...I mean, it is quite a sight. Impressive by _novice standards_ but that doesn't mean you're under _total_ control…"

"But I am, Pitch! I swear that I am!"

"Oh really?" Pitch began to walk toward Jack, making the young spirit back away until his back hit the desk.

"What if you get scared? What if you get angry? What if, in your excitement you lose control again and freeze everything around you? Normal people may not be able to see you, but other spirits, other beings that are like us, can. And if you cause too much trouble, do you know what they'll do? They'll snuff you out, get rid of you! Make sure you never bother them again! Do you want that to happen, Jack? Do you WANT to be snuffed out? Attacked? Destroyed?"

"N-No! But I don't wanna be stuck here for the rest of my life either, I just...Please, Pitch! I promise I'll be good!"

"Hmph…" Pitch stepped back from Jack, making his way toward Jack's door. "You may think you have total control over your power, but I have the final say in that matter...so my answer is, No. Until _**I've **_decided you can be trusted on the surface, you'll stay down here…with me..."

Pitch may have said his final word on the subject but behind him, Jack was staring at him in shock. His eyes were burning, he felt like he was going to cry...but no. No, he wasn't going to cry. He didn't feel sad...he felt angry now. Very angry! After all that hard work, all the days of planning and perfecting this ability of ice sculpture, all the weekly training sessions with Pitch and still it wasn't good enough?!

"Y-You…._**JERK**_!" Jack yelled at Pitch, running in front of him. Pitch's brows went up, surprised by Jack's sudden outburst.

"It's not fair! I've been cooped up in here for 30 years, Pitch! 30 YEARS! I've been practicing everyday and doing everything you told me to do without question! And when I FINALLY have a handle on things, you say it's not good enough!? How is all of THIS not good enough?! Why won't you let me leave!?"

Pitch was speechless for just a short moment. Jack had never spoken back to him like this before. He wasn't sure how to respond at first. However, he quickly regained his composure and glared down at Jack.

"This! This is exactly why you can't leave! You're irrational, emotional, and, apparently, don't know how to respect your elders!"

"W-Well, I wouldn't be emotional if you'd just-just...acknowledge that I don't need anymore training, I'm under control!"

"No, you are not under control until I say you are! Now I suggest you stop arguing with me and accept it!"

_**"BUT IT'S NOT FAIR!"**_

_**"LIFE'S NOT FAIR!"**_

"You! Y-You're such a-! UGH! God I-! **_I HATE YOU!_**"

Pitch looked at Jack with shock. This was going too far. This boy was much too rowdy. He'd have to put his foot down and let him know who's the boss. Without warning, Pitch snatched Jack's staff right out his hand and scowled down at the now shocked Jack.

"Congratulations, Jack. You've just earned yourself another _**20 years**_ **_of house arrest!_**"

Jack gasped in horror. 20 years? No! That was the exact opposite of what Jack wanted to happen! Staring in shock, he watched as Pitch walked over to Jack's door and opened it, his beloved staff in his free hand.

"B-But you can't do that!"

Pitch turned and gave Jack one more angry look before growling out,

"I JUST DID!" Finally, with a slam of the door, Pitch left and Jack was alone in his frost and ice covered room. Once he was alone, he let out a yell of frustration and anger, throwing a mini-temper tantrum before throwing himself on his bed. He was so angry, so frustrated! And most of all...he was so sad.

A shaky sigh left Jack's lips. Without his staff, Jack didn't have to same control he had before. In his sadness, it began to snow in his room, covering the surfaces with the magical ice flakes…

All he wanted was just one day. Just ONE DAY to look at the sky, to walk on the grass, see the trees, the little animals and, even the people. Even if they wouldn't be able to see or hear him, he just wanted to see other people...

He was so lonely…

* * *

><p>"Ungrateful little whelp...hmph...say you hate me, will you? After I gave you shelter and training...that little brat should be grateful I even took him in the first place!"<p>

'_...technically I lured him away from the moon...'_

"...but even if I did, he should be groveling at my feet, begging me for my attention! Just because he makes a few piece of pretty furniture, he thinks I'll just bend to his every whim!?"

'_...even though he did do an excellent job...'_

"Argh! It doesn't matter, the boy should know his place!"

Pitch had been going like this for almost 45 minutes, fuming and ranting to himself. In the corner of his study stood Jack's staff, leaning against a bookcase. Arriving at his study, Pitch had a mind to break the stupid thing in half and throw it into the fire, he was that mad! However, his voice of reason stopped him. If he did manage to gain total control over the boy, Jack wouldn't be able to use his magic otherwise. He need his staff to conduct it.

But still, he was angry. So angry at Jack and he didn't know why! Call it a bruised ego, or maybe his spiteful nature rearing it's ugly head again, but he just wanted to wrap his hands around Jack's neck and just strangle that boy.

'_Oh yes, kill the one person I'm trying to control, that'll be good for business…'_

"UGH! I should've turned him into a Fearling when I had a chance! My Fearlings never disobeyed me, they never talked back! Hell they didn't even know how to talk!"

'_That's because fearlings are mindless idiots…and if I did that, his magical core would be corrupted...and it'd be too much trouble to syphon off his powers before turning him…"_

Growling, Pitch continued to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace of his study. The flames the only light source in the room.

"Be that as it may, as long as that boy is living under MY roof, he'll obey MY rules without question!"

At that thought, Pitch had to take a calming breath. Only in that moment did he realize that a throbbing migraine was quickly starting to form in his temples. He let out an exhausted sigh and fell back into his armchair. He hated getting migraines, especially when he gets stressed out. So irritating…

"Gods...listen to me...I sound like a parent…" He grumbled. Pitch let his head fall back and stared up at the dark ceiling. "...ha….that's what I get for taking in an eternal teenager…"

_**...Knock-Knock-Knock…**_

Pitch brought his head back down to its normal position, looking at the double door entrance to his study. After the knock got no answer, another three knocks sounded off.

_**...Knock-Knock-Knock**_…

"Pitch? Are...Are you in there? Can I...talk to you…?"

Oh. This was a little surprising. However, Pitch remained skeptical. He lifted a hand and curled his fingers inward, letting his power open the doors for him. And, sure enough, in walked Jack, arms folded and eyes cast down to the floor. There was still a clear pout on his face, the crease of his brows made that very evident. Still, he was visibly much calmer than he was an hour ago.

Pitch did nothing. He simply leaned back in his chair, his chin resting on the knuckles of his left hand and his right hand resting in the lap of his now crossed legs.

"...Continue…"

Hearing that, Jack stepped a bit closer to Pitch, standing before him. He gave his shepherd's crook a quick glance, his fingers twitching at his subconscious need to have it in his hands.

"...Well?"

Pitch was getting impatient. Jack, huffing, curled his shoulders up a little more before speaking.

"Look...about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to lose my temper...I just...I'm just..!" Jack couldn't say it. It just felt strange opening up to a man that, although he was his mentor, he barely saw outside of their weekly sessions. Pitch, however, was losing his patience for the boy and his stuttering. He had yet to get an apology and if Jack wasn't here to say sorry then he shouldn't even have wasted his time coming to his study.

"Just...what?" Pitch growled, urging the boy to continue.

The winter spirit huffed again, swallowing his hesitation then continued.

"I'm just frustrated! I mean, don't get me wrong, I-I appreciate what you're doing for me: training me, helping me to control my powers, giving me a place to stay. All of it! I just thought after 30 years of being cooped up here...ha...look, I worked really, REALLY hard on my room! I spent a whole week making sure I had my self control _under control_ and then TWO MORE weeks of trial and error trying to get my room just perfect to show off to you! And then you see it and say it's not good enough even though I tried my BEST at making it so I could prove that I had control and you just...just…!"

He paused mid rant, all the while his arms flailing with each expression and moments of frustration. Without his staff, he didn't know what to do with his hands; they were all over the place. Finally, one hand rested on his hip while the other ran through his white locks of hair.

"...look, I understand where you're coming from. Okay, I do...honestly...and I know my powers aren't perfect yet...but I thought that what I did with my room would be enough for...at least one day looking around the surface…"

All the while Jack was talking, Pitch said nothing. He just sat back and listened to the boy vent his frustrations. Part of it found it annoying but he settled those thoughts. He understood that emotions were a lot like natural magic: bottling it up could end in disaster. And if this calmed the boy down enough for Pitch to regain control of him then he'd just have to endure it.

Jack took a moment to calm down, sighing before leaning against Pitch's table, his arms folding into each other again. His brows creased slightly and his eyes softened…

"...I'm sorry for yelling at you...and I'm sorry for what I said...I don't hate you...honestly…"

There we go. That's what Pitch had been waiting for: a proper apology. He leaned back in his chair, also crossing his arms. As much as he hated to admit it...he liked this. Not the whole fighting then Jack coming to apologize thing...but the talking. He liked listening to Jack talk. His rambling and ranting was somehow calming to him, just like it was those years ago before Jack became Jack Frost. The anger he felt moments ago cooled significantly as he watched emotion after emotion play across Jack's face and remorse reflecting in his eyes.

"Apology accepted, Jack…"

Jack gave Pitch a small smile. Well at least he got that off his chest. But that didn't meant he was off the hook. Pitch's threat of 20 more years trapped down there still loomed over his head. It made it hard for him to hold a smile. His eyes still averted, he nodded at Pitch before turning to leave the room…

"..Wait…" Jack froze, he looked back and saw Pitch's hand gently wrapped around his bicep. The nightmare King stood before the boy, towering over him. He didn't say anything at first...just looked down at the white hair spirited. Then, with a sigh, he lifted his hand and rubbed at the migraine that was now just a dull throbbing in the center of his forehead.

"...I...apologize as well…"

Jack was...taken aback. Pitch was apologizing to him? What for? Well, Jack did mentally blame Pitch for starting the fight. Then again, Jack did make it worse by losing his temper. By all rights, they were both at fault but still. Jack never expected Pitch, the proud and powerful nightmare king, to apologize to him.

"..You...you're sorry?"

Pitch rolled his eyes and walked toward the fireplace, looking down into the dancing flames.

"Yes, Jack, you heard me. Although I'm still unsure about your abilities to control yourself under duress or emotional states, I'll admit...what you did with your room took a lot of concentration and control. I was impressed with your work and...I suppose...that maybe...I may have...set my standards a little...higher than I should've when it came to your powers. So...I apologize for that…"

He turned back to look at Jack and was met with a bright smile. The boy shrugged his shoulders, casting his eyes downward again. "Aw it's...it's okay. Heh heh...so...I guess it's all...water under the bridge now?"

The nightmare king smirked as he walked up to Jack. "Let bygones be bygones as they say…"

"Hahaha! Great! Ha...so…" Jack smile grew playful, his eyes darting from Pitch to his staff. "Since we're all forgive and forget...do you think I can have my staff back?" He lifted his hands, flexing his fingers. "I kinda don't know what to do with my hands right now…"

Pitch let out a chuckle. Smirking, he nodded toward the corner of the study, giving Jack the go ahead to take it back.

Jack wasted no time in crossing the room and when his staff was finally in his hands, he sighed in relief. "Ha...Daddy missed you!"

Pitch chuckled at Jack's comment as he watched the boy twirl the familiar object in his hand. His staff resting safely on his shoulder, he gave Pitch another smile before heading toward the door.

"Jack...one more thing…make sure you get plenty of rest tonight…"

Plenty of rest? That was a strange request. An eyebrow raise, Jack smiled at Pitch, confusion written all over his face.

"You're going to have a big day tomorrow…"

Jack could feel his heart beating. What were they going to do? Was Pitch going to teach him something new? Or maybe…

"...why? What are we doing tomorrow?"

Pitch figured he should stop torturing the poor boy and just come out and say it. "Well...it'll be your first time on the surface in 30 years...don't want to be tired for it, do you?"

Jack. Was. Shocked.

Did Pitch just say what he think he just said!? The surface? Up top! He was going? He was letting him go to the surface! That same smile, a smile that could rival the sun in brightness, appeared on Jack's face again as he ran up to Pitch, standing before him.

"Really?! Y-You're serious! You're gonna take me up top tomorrow?! For real!? No joking!?"

Pitch chuckled again, crossing his arms as he looked down at his young ward. "Yes. Again, I'm not sure you have _perfect_ control over your powers but I'm sure as long as I'm with you, nothing will go wrong. Then, if things go well, perhaps I'll allow you weekly visits up top…"

Amazing. This was so amazing! Jack couldn't believe it; his wish came true after all! Pitch was going to take him surface side! For the first time in forever, he'd see the sun, the sky, the snow! For the first time in forever, he'd be able to leave the dark palace he called a home!

Jack literally jumped for joy before, to Pitch's surprise, lunging forward and engulfing Pitch into a tight and joyful hug. It's been a long time since Jack had done this. Pitch could even recall the last time Jack had hugged him this tightly. He could recall how happy Jack was to see Pitch after being gone for a week...how much he said he missed his "friend".

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Pitch! Thank you _**so**_ much! You're the _**BEST**_!"

After that moment of affection, Jack released Pitch from his grip and ran out of the room, whooping and jumping for joy. Pitch could hear Jack's laughter and cheers echo through his palace as he made his way to his room. He could still feel cold of Jack's aura around his waist and chest from where he embraced him.

Sighing to himself, a frown suddenly appeared on his face. That boy. Pitch didn't know if he'd ever get used to his constant mood swings. And apparently they're contagious! Pitch had never intended to change his mind on letting Jack out yet and, a few sweet words and vain empathy and poof, Jack had him wrapped around his fingers!? What the hell was wrong with him?

'_...this can be a good thing though. Like I said. This is just a test...' _A test to see how well the boy can handle himself. Test how well he can listen. As long as Pitch kept an eye on his young ward, everything should be fine.

Or at least, he hoped so…

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

Oh, finally I got this chapter up! Sorry for the delay guys, I had to hold off on writing for a few days because I was re-doing my room! It is now awesome in case anyone wants to know!

Also, I'd like to thank all of the people who reviews, favorited and followed my story! I appreciate the love so much! I'll make sure to try and stay consistent with my updates and such! And when I finally finish this thing, I may or may not make an illustrated version of it on DeviantArt. It's just an idea I'm playing around with but for now, I should probably just focus on the story! Anywho, enjoy!

**Today's Letters are:**

**I = E**

**J = W**

**K = K**


	7. Sleigh Bells

**[Winter, 1742]**

* * *

><p>"Whoohooo! Wahahahahah!"<p>

Jack's laughter howled on the wind, diving and weaving with the current, tumbling just like a stray snowflake. Ah, Jack LOVED the winter months! Normal mortals would bundle up against the cold. But Jack, he absolutely love it! He loved the way natural snow felt on his hands and feet! He loved to feel the frigid air tingle against his skin! Out here, he felt so free and full of life! Like nothing could chain him down ever again!

And to think, just two years ago, he had been locked up underground. Nothing but greys, blacks and sometimes shades of dark purple to look at. Of course, Jack didn't hate the palace. There were plenty of places to explore and jump around. Ever since Pitch had taken him in, the Dark Palace had been his home. But after 30 years of house arrest, Jack was longer for something and something new. Which is why he loved it when Pitch let him out to play on the wind and in the snow!

It look a lot of time for Jack to earn this freedom. Last year, Pitch always kept Jack on a tight leash when up top. He'd even hold on to his staff to make sure the snow sprite didn't fly off without warning. After 6 months of this, Pitch felt like he could trust Jack not to wander too far away from the dark palace or the little village of Burgessön. Jack was a mischievous boy but he knew better than to disobey Pitch. Besides, as much as Jack wanted to explore further than the western river and the woods leading to the plains, he was content with being able to come outside whenever he wanted to now.

"Hahahah!" Jack soared higher and higher until he reached the very top layers of the clouds. There was a good covering today. That was good for Jack. This would make it nice and easy for him. "Alright! Let's see what I can do!"

Being let outside, especially in the winter, Jack discovered a power he never knew he had. If he concentrated hard enough, he could make snow fall from the sky by command! It was great! A while ago, Jack had noticed a difference between his snow and the snow that fell naturally from the sky. His snow always came out like a very fine and powdery. It was great for sitting in and walking on, but nothing much else. But natural snow, the snow that mother nature made was different. It was all sorts of different textures and clumped together so easily!

Jack first winter outside, Jack was elated to watch the little children and teenager make snowmen, snow castle, snow forts, little igloos, all sorts of things! They didn't need ice or anything. It was a little disappointing though. It was near the end of winter that time and the kids barely had any snow to play with by weeks end. This year, though, Jack swore he'd use his powers to give them a great snow day!

Swirling and swinging his staff around, the cloud moved to his will and darkened by just a few shades. Jack held his breath. The clouds churned and wavered; Jack's mind filled with uncertainty...until…

"YES! Hahahah! I did it!" Jack's eyes filled with wonder at what he had accomplished! He made it snow, it was snowing! This was so great, the kids were gonna love this!

"Hahah! Hey Wind! Take me back to Burgessön!"

* * *

><p>Flying came much easier to Jack as time had passed by. No longer did he stumble around over his own feet. Taking to the air was like a second nature to him now. And his landings were much more stable too.<p>

As Jack flew lower into the atmosphere, the village came into view. The snow had yet to reach the ground so Jack needed to only wait. He landed on a roof and got comfortable. There were already a few children out and about that afternoon, going about their day. The elder ones had their chores and the younger children, when not near their parents, filled their time with fun and games. Jack settled in down on the roof of the bakery, taking in a deep whiff of the air from his nose. God he loved that smell! The smell of fresh cookies, breads and pastries. And their taste! Every now and then Jack would be able to sneak away with a few cookies and treats without the bakery owners being the wiser. He fell in love with sugar cookies...and chocolate! Chocolate was a gift from god as far as Jack was concerned!

Happy laughter suddenly filled his ears, followed by cries of excitement and joy. Jack and the children looked up as the first flurry of snow he had created finally made their way surface side.

"_Mama! Mama, it's snowing!"_

"_Yay!"_

"_Hahahahha!"_

The kids began running around, collecting the flakes on their tongues. Jack's smile grew wider as he chuckled. Jack loved kids! The adults tried to block out his cold and snow but the children jumped head first into it! They loved it!

Which made Jack feel bad…

If the children loved his snow and magic so much, why couldn't they see him? Why did they never hear him? As much as he tried, he remained ghost like, never solid never heard. Pitch always told him it's because the children didn't believe in either of them that they were like this. But it what did that mean?! A few children could see Pitch just fine but no one ever saw Jack. It was severely depressing…

"_Hello my lovelies! Fresh cookies for you?"_

A heavy set woman came out of the bakery next to the street where the children were building their snowmen. She had a platter of steam hot sugar cookies, of which the children quickly began to swarm around. Jack's melancholic expression melted and a smile replaced it. The baker woman always gave out free cookies to the children in the winter months. And Jack could definitely use a cookie or two right about now.

In this situation, being an semi-intangible spirits had it's benefits. He waited for the right moment before sneaking his hand under her arm and grabbing a handful of cookies for himself. They smelled amazing; freshly baked! Jack was absolutely in love with sugar cookies!

"_Thank you Mrs. Hallen!"_ One child spoke up before running off with her treats.

"_You're welcome, sweetness! Have a lovely Christmas tomorrow!"_

The cookies all gone, the child dispersed and the baker woman receded back into her shop. Leaving Jack to his own thoughts.

Christmas. This wasn't the first time Jack had heard that word. He started hearing this word about a week ago. Jack only managed to get a few bits of informations from eavesdropping on the adults. He knew it was a holiday that involved presents and food-awesome-and something called mistletoe and a chimney. But that wasn't much to go on. He even tried asking Pitch about it. His mentor just grunted and said: _"It's nothing important. Nothing to look forward to either…"_

Obviously Pitch was hiding something from him. Why else would he say something like that? Jack listened to Pitch's every word but he was getting a little tired of him hiding stuff from him.

"_Mama, whose Santa?"_

"_Santa brings you presents on christmas, love…"_

A cookie sticking half out his mouth, Jack's head snapped up and looked around. Passing by just behind him was a little boy and his mother, walking hand and hand through the snow. The boy was tiny, he barely came up to Jack's hips. His little legs working to keep up with his mother, even at her slow pace, he looked up at her with bright brown eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

Jack smiled. This was perfect. This kid was gonna ask some questions for Jack even if he didn't realize it. With a tiny hop on the wind, Jack found himself following close behind the pair, listening in on their conversation.

"He brings presents?"

"Yes, love. He comes in the middle of the night to give presents to people. He got you your teddy last year, remember?" She looked down at the little boy who, in his free arm, was clutching tightly at a felt teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. With a smile, he nodded up at his mother.

"Yeah, I 'member! Is Bobby gonna get present too?"

"Well, if Santa thinks he's nice enough, I'm sure he will-Oh, look! There's daddy!"

The subject soon forgotten, Jack, with a soft smile, watched the boy release his mothers hand and run up to a man. The man, just as happy to see his little boy, lifted him in the air before showering him with sweet hugs.

Well, so much for learning everything he wanted to. But at least he learned something new. Santa, huh? So from what Jack gathered, Santa came on Christmas to bring gifts to good kids? Everything about this holiday just seemed so cool to Jack: lots of food, sweets and free gifts?! What's not to love? How could Pitch possibly hate this holiday?

"Hehehe...maybe he wasn't a good boy! Hahah!" Jack chuckled at his own joke. He was well aware of what Pitch did for a living. He was the Nightmare King. The Boogieman. The Terror Maker. He spread fear and apprehension wherever he went. It didn't sound appealing, obviously, but Pitch had made it clear to Jack that fear was a necessary thing. Without fear, people lived their lives without consequence...and could do terrible things…

Now that Jack thought about it, maybe that was the case after all. Pitch didn't leave his lair much and whenever he did, he never spoke of having friends or acquaintances aside from Jack. Maybe people didn't understand Pitch like Jack did. They didn't understand what he did: fear might not be pleasant but it was something that's needed in life after all. Maybe Santa didn't understand that…

Then an idea popped up in Jack's head. What if he stayed out late that night? Just this one time, he could sneak out past curfew and wait for this Santa person to arrive. Then he could talk to him and bam: presents for Pitch! Jack knew damn well he might get in trouble for it. But Pitch would be so happy just to get a gift from Santa he'd forget all about his punishment...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[That Night…]<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't stop smiling. His feet moved across the cold stone floor as quietly as he could. Tip toeing down the hall, he took a peek down the hall. His eyes easily adjusting to the dim lighting, he could see the large double doors of Pitch's room at the very end. One door was slightly ajar, meaning that Pitch was in there. Probably meditating or sleeping. Either way, Jack knew that when Pitch was in his room, he had checked out for the day. That would make this easier...<p>

Jack made no sound as he floated away from the halls and rooms and found his way to the very top levels of Pitch's lair. He flew out of the door and carefully closed it before finally flying out into the open air of the vast caverns. Jack flew to the top of the iron globe and took another quick look around. He didn't see any shadows move or grew unnaturally bigger. Pitch still wasn't aware Jack wasn't asleep in his room. Perfect…

He took a confident breath of air then launched himself toward the higher levels, weaving and turning around stalactites. He could smell the cold air of the world above, the wind began to whistle around him. Moments later, he was top side; rushing past the trees and leaves, high into the sky!

"Hahahah!" Jack smiled, slowing himself down before he reached the clouds. Jack loved doing that! Rushing so fast out of the lair then suddenly seeing such bursts of colors was so exciting for him!

Jack wanted to fly and float around the clouds, relaxed back in the light of the full moon. Wait, no. He had to focus. He was out here for a reason. Jack would have to play some other time...provided he wasn't caught and didn't get grounds for another ten years.

* * *

><p>The town was so quiet. Nothing made a sound. The snow still high and shuffled all around with foot prints and left over snowmen made by the children. A light drizzle of snow still fell from the sky, refreshing the snow that had been disturbed earlier. Jack his usual spot on top of the bakery, Jack waited and listened for any sign of this "Santa" guy.<p>

Jack laid down on the shingle, stretched out on his stomach as he began making tiny drawing in the snow beneath him. He wondered what this Santa guy looked like. Did he look like a normal person like Pitch and he did? Was he some intangible spirit like them or a real person?

The eternal teenager waited for what seemed like hours when suddenly…

_**BWWOOM~~!**_

Jack gasped, his eyes shot up the sky. What the heck was that? It sounded like a muffled explosion but...not as violent. It was a strange sound; a boom then the sound of rushing air that made a just as deep sound.

Following right after that sound, Jack could hear leather horse reigns snapping, the jingling of bells and the beating of hooves. A man's voice followed; it was deep and sounded young. He was yelling something in a language Jack had not heard before. But where was it coming from?

He heard wood scraping against wood right behind him. The teen jumped to his feet, staff in hand, and rushing to the other end of the bakery roof. A sudden structure of bright reds and golds had appeared on the neighboring roof of the library. Crouching behind the chimney and pulling up the hood of his poncho, Jack squinted his eyes, studying the thing.

It was a sleigh. A really BIG one at that. Pulling it were a team of 8...moose? Well to Jack they looked like moose. Moose with just really slender antlers at least. They all huffed and snorted, some poking their noses into the snow beneath their feet. Jack's eyes travelling further down and gasped. Resting on the back of the sleigh was a giant red bag with gold embroidery. It looked filled to the brim with (judging by the shapes that were poking out of it) what looked like boxes.

Jack continued to watch as a figure rose up from the front seat of the sleigh. He couldn't get a good look at him. He was too far away and Jack could only see so much in the darkness. Whoever, or whatever, it was, he was certainly strong. He managed to pull up that giant sack from the sleigh and over his shoulder with no problems at all then jumped to another roof. Like it was nothing!

"Cool.." Jack whispered as an amazed smile crept along his face. Then it hit him. Could this be Santa? If it was then Jack's smile grew even wider. This was going to be great!

He made a quick hop to the top of the chimney, watching where Santa went next. It was so cloudy that night, Jack could barely make anything out. If it weren't for the large red bag on the mans back, Jack would've lost track of him. He watched Santa travel from roof to roof before stopping.

He landed on the roof of the home of the Mayor of Burgessön. Jack knew the house. That's where Danny and Alvin lived; the Mayor's sons. They both liked to play in the trees and grass and really liked to swim. He wondered what gifts Santa was going to leave for them. He decided to see for himself!

Jack quietly and carefully floated down to the side of the home, ducking beneath the lowest windowsill. His staff set down, he peaked over the edge. The house was so dark, barely any light shined through except for the small rays of moonlight that came through the other windows. The only thing that gave off light inside of the house was the small pine tree that sat in the middle of the family room. It was decorated with little glass multi-colored bulbs and strings of white popcorn. Santa moved quickly, quietly and carefully, leaving presents and treats all over.

Leaving one large big box under the tree, Santa stood upright and looked at his handy work. Jack could only assume he was pleased with the way he nodded and brushed off his hands. The man was just about the leave...when his head suddenly snapped toward the window.

Jack quickly ducked down. He didn't know why he was hiding but a tiny voice in his head suddenly told him that what he should do. He waited and listened...he didn't hear anything. Not foot steps or voices; nothing. Slowly, Jack looked back inside of the window. He was gone! Man for such a big guy, he was pretty stealthy!

Jack smiled. His curiosity got the better of him again.

He slowly opened the unlocked window and climbed inside. It felt so warm in there; such a contrast from the outside. It felt a little uncomfortable for Jack, considering he was a winter spirit but it wasn't too bad. The first thing that caught his attention was the tree. There was a new decoration left on it. Little tiny white hooks with red strips swirling from end to end. Jack took one and gave it a sniff. It smelled minty. He gave it a taste. Oh, it was candy! This was so great! Popping the hook in his mouth and suckling on it, he looked around again. There were stockings hanging above the unlight fireplace. Each had names etched in the front, one for each of the little kids.

Wonder what was in those. Jack took a peek inside one and smiled. Lots of little hand sized toys filled up the felt decoration. He even saw a colorfully painted spin-top toy, painted with Danny's favorite colors. He was sure to enjoy those.

Jack moved from Danny's stocking and peeked inside of Alvin's, wonder what he had gotten-

"What the…?" Jack reached inside and pulled out a dirty black rock. No wait. Was this coal? What was this? Why would Santa leave Alvin coal? What kind of present was this?! An eyebrow raised, Jack looked back inside the stocking. The entire thing was filled with coal! No, no, this wasn't right. Alvin was a good kid. Sure he was a prankster and liked to tease his brother but he was good boy at heart just like his little brother; Jack could tell!

Scratching his head, Jack looked down at the lump of coal. Maybe Santa made a mistake? Or maybe there was a present at the bottom of the stocking that Alvin was meant to find?

Jack tossed the lump out of the window and reached inside again. One by one, Jack would pick up a coal lump and toss it out into the snow, slowly emptying the red and white stocking.

_**"Нашел вас!" [1]**_

"Gakgh!"

Something suddenly grabbed the back of his poncho collar and pulled hard, gagging Jack. He felt his feet lift from the floor and the room spun upside down. Next thing he knew, he was outside again, face first in the snow.

"_What do you think you are doing?!"_

Jack heard the same deep voice yell at him. He heard feet crunching under the snow, getting closer. Jack couldn't see anything, his poncho had flipped over his head. Just as he got it off, again, he was lifted from his feet by the collar...and then he came face to face with an angry salt-and-peppered bearded face.

The man before him was huge. Almost as tall as Pitch was! That black furry hat on his head made him look taller though. Jack glanced down at him and noticed his black boots and pants, blue tunic and...a large red coat. Red coat? Wait...was _this_ Santa?!

"_I asked you question! Answer before you are making me more upset than I am already!"_

Jack words were frozen in his throat. He didn't know what to say or do. The man looked so angry and his voice was so loud! Jack was so stunned, he barely registered that the man was lifting his hand toward his head…

That when Jack panicked. Grabbing the arm had a hold of him, Jack flinched. In a moment, the red-clad man's arm was in case in solid ice. Thankfully, Jack got the reaction he wanted; he was released from the man's grip and allowed to fall back to the ground and the snow. The eternal teen scrambled to his feet, his staff in hand, and back away far out of his reached.

The man cursed in his unknown language, growling and sneering at the ice around his arm. He smashed his elbow against the side of the house, breaking the ice with ease. His arm now free, he reached in his coat...and pulled out a very sharp looking sword.

Oh that was good. Jack was definitely in trouble! Santa took a step forward. Jack gasped and took a stumbling step back, stepping out of the shadows of the house.

The tall man was ready to step forward again..but paused. Wait a minute. Santa was sure this was another spirit, like him. But now that he stepped into the light of the moon, he got a clear look at him. He was tall, sure, but Jack was so slender, barely any muscle to him. And his face. It was so young, he couldn't have been older than 15! He was just a child! He internally cursed at himself for having such a short temper. If he had paused for a moment, he might not have scared the boy witless as he had just done. He lowered his sword and attempted to reach out to Jack.

Bad idea. Jack was already terrible startled by what had just happened. Reacting, Jack whipped his staff toward the man, shooting off another blast of immobilizing ice. As fast as the blast was, Santa was just as quick! He nimbly rolled out of the way and stood right back up on his feet...only to find the boy had gone….

* * *

><p>Oh wow. Wow that was scary! That was really, <em>really,<em> scary! Jack had jumped straight in the sky and right toward the forest, not looking back, not thinking about anything! He just wanted to get away before that situation got any worse!

He dipped through the trees and branches, skillfully avoiding them. The cold winter air rushing through his silver hair helped to clear his head and think about what had just happened.

'_I just attacked Santa! Wait, maybe it wasn't him? No it had to be him, he was giving out presents, he could do magic! Man that guy was fast! He smashed my ice like it was nothing! Oh man, that was so messed up! I messed up so bad!'_

Jack finally stopped flying. He settled down near the base of a tree. His heart was beating a mile a minute, he was still a little freaked out. Man he really messed up this time. All he wanted was to talk to Santa Claus and he wound up panicking and attacking him instead! He was such a jittery idiot! Worst of all, if Pitch ever found about this, he was gonna be so mad at him!

And speak of the devil…

Jack didn't noticed the shadows moving around him until it was too late. They suddenly took a solid form and wrapped around Jack's ankles. The teen yelped in surprise but before he could do anything, he was suddenly completely engulfed!

He couldn't see anything, it was so dark! It felt like he was floating and falling at the same time, tumbling and turning. Then he hit a floor. Hard. The winter spirit groaned and sat up, rubbing his sore head. He took a look around and saw nothing but black stone walls, large bookshelves and a lit fireplace-

"Mind explaining to me WHAT you were doing outside AFTER curfew, Jack Frost!?"

Uh-oh…

Jack slowly turned around, his hand still on the small lump on his head. Sure enough, standing above him in all his superior glory was Pitch. His pale gold eyes staring down at him, arms crossed, an angry scowl on his face.

He was so dead. How was he gonna talk himself out of this one…?

"Oh! Um...uh…" Jack glanced down to the floor then looked back up again, a sheepish smile on his face. "W-Would you believe I was sleepwalking?"

Pitch raised an unbelieving brow. Of course that excuse wouldn't fly, Jack should've known better. He sighed in defeat, standing up and his head hung low. He lifted his staff and, as expected, Pitch snatched his staff out of his hand. He was gonna be grounded for a month, he just knew it.

But obviously Pitch wasn't satisfied. Before Jack could squirm away, He caught him with the crook end of his own staff.

"I still want an explanation, Frost…"

Jack hunched over, his shoulder going up and his hands grabbing at the air. It's been a long time since Pitch had taken his staff away like this and Jack was already starting to feel fidgety.

"Um...I was trying to get you a present from Santa…"

"What?! You went looking for him? I told you not to do that!" Pitch raised his voice. The groan of metal and brick could be heard echoing through the halls. His lair was reacting to his anger, which meant Jack was in a lot of trouble. He backed up, scratching at his hands nervously.

"I-I know and I'm sorry but I wanted to do something nice for you! So I-I figured I'd talk to Santa and maybe he'd give me a present to give to you b-but then I went inside a kids house to see what Santa gave him and then Santa got mad at me and I freaked out and I sorta attacked him and-"

"Wait...you _ATTACKED_ North?"

Jack looked at him, confused. "I-If you mean Santa Claus, y-yeah...kinda. B-But it was an accident! H-He startled me and I sorta just lashed out by accident…"

Pitch chuckled. He honest to god began chuckling. He knew he should be angry at Jack but the thought of North being frozen over by a mere child. It was quite amusing!

Jack listened to Pitch's chuckles and watched him walk away and toward the main table, putting Jack's staff on the surface. What was he laughing?

"Are...are you still mad at me?"

"Hehehaha! Ah..yes...yes I am, Jack. But I'm also highly amused that you actually attacked North. Though I doubt you did much damage to him…"

Jack shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I froze his entire arm and he just smashed it off like it was nothing!"

"That's because you weren't trying hard enough...ah, but no matter. I only regret not being there to see it."

Pitch walked past Jack and went to put out the candles that were still light around study. He passed by Jack a second time when he heard his ward speak up:

"Pitch...why do you dislike Christmas and Santa Claus so much? I saw him giving out presents and stuff...doesn't seem like something you could dislike without a good reason."

Pitch stopped walking for a moment. His thoughts began to swirl around in his head. Well, this day was bound to arrive sooner or later. It wasn't as though Pitch didn't prepare for this day. He just hoped to do it a bit later, possibly on one of their surface outings. Still, might as well do it now. Pitch already knew exactly what he wanted to tell Jack and had no doubt that the naïve winter spirit to believe every word.

"Simple...it's a corrupted holiday...or, at the very least, Santa is..."

Hearing that Jack paused and pondered Pitch's words. "Corrupted? What do you mean?" Jack was getting tired of being so confused all the time. All he heard people talking about for the past week was Christmas and how much they were looking forward to it. Now Pitch tells him it's corrupted? Which was which?

Pitch inwardly smirked, looking at Jack out of the side of his vision. He's got the boy hooked. Time to reel him in. Pitch adjusted the collar of his black robes as he walked over to his arm chair, sitting down and getting comfortable. He crossed his slender legs and let his chin rest on the knuckles of his right hand.

"I suppose, when looking at it from a _child's_ point of view, Christmas is something to look forward to. While the adults exchange gifts they have purchased or made, good children receive gifts from _St. Nicholas North or Santa Claus_, as he's known in other places. They even have silly traditions such as mistletoe, making festive cookie, decorating trees, etc…"

Jack hung off of every word that Pitch said. He unconsciously moved closer to Pitch before sitting on the floor before him, listening to his words.

"So...Santa-er-North...that was really him I saw?"

"Yes. He is one of few immortal spirits, like us, that have a day in which mortals _'worship'_ them. If a child has been good, he'll leave them a present that they want or would like. If they've been naughty, he leaves them lumps of coal."

Ah. That explains the coal. Still, Jack didn't think that Alvin deserved it. He was trickster but a good boy. What was so bad that he deserved lumped of dirt that people burned?

"Oh...well that sucks…still...it kinda weird to hear that. I heard kids talking about what a great guy he was but when he threw me out the window he seemed so...scary. N-Not as scary as you, obviously but still I expected. Well...I don't know what I expected. But it wasn't THAT."

Pitch smirked again. Ah, he knew the guardians all too well. North was never good at control his excitable nature and short temper. He was probably kicking himself for attacking a child. But in the end, this would work in Pitch's favor.

"Don't be naïve, Jack. Santa Claus may seem like a Saint, as people have called him...but he is far from it. He is, in fact, greedy, arrogant and power-hungry. You know...I heard some people say that Santa has quite an appetite for sweets…"

A devilish smirk appeared on Pitch's face. Time to put his storytelling skills to the test, hehe.

"...but in reality...St. Nicholas has a taste for the _**souls of children**_…"

"What?!" Jack gasped as he looked at Pitch with shock. "Is that true? Th-That can't be true-"

"Oh it's true alright. Believe me...I've seen it happen first hand, Jack…"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing! The holiday seemed like such fun and had such great themes and traditions. Was this really true?! Was its patron spirit really nothing but a soul eating terror?!

"So...does this mean, children are in danger on Christmas?!"

Ah, mind of a child. It was like a sponge; eager to soak in anything you pour into it. Pitch knew quite well that a single seed of doubt can blossom into full blown paranoia and fear. Pitch just had to make sure to go about this the right way if he wanted to mold Jack's mind accordingly. A little lie here and there never hurt anyone after all. Pitch sat back in his chair and let his hands rest comfortably on his lap.

"Hm, not really...well...actually it all depends on how long it's been. Remember what I told you Santa does on christmas?"

"Yeah, he gives presents to good kids and coal to the bad."

"Exactly...you see, Santa keeps a list of all the good and naughty children in the world and keeps track of every deed they've done to make sure the bad get the coal and the good get the gifts. However, every now and then he bends this rule..."

Jack was completely captivated by Pitch's words. His heart was beating a little faster, he was feeling anxious about this Santa Claus person...

"Once every century, Santa Claus picks a young child or two from a village and continues to lavish them with gifts and treats; whether they've been good or naughty. Then, after a few years of this treatment, Santa will suddenly lure the children from their homes and bring them to his fortress in the North Pole…"

"Santa kidnaps children?!" Jack's eyes widened. Pitch's smile wanted to grow but he remained as stoic as possible. He could feel Jack's fear for other children growing. Quite delicious. So amusing for the Nightmare King.

"Why does he take children? Does he...does he eat their souls?"

Pitch didn't say anything at first. Giving Jack a moment to ponder and worry about his own question. Then finally, he smirked and gave a firm: "Yes. That's exactly what he does…"

Jack couldn't believe it. He's only just heard of this Christmas thing and already it sounds like a terrible thing! Do other people know of this Santa Claus person? Is it just a spirit world thing or are people just blind or being lied to about what he does?!

"Why does he do that?! What does he gain from something so terrible?!"

Pitch sighed, sitting back in his chair. Jack scooted closer. He wanted to hear the rest of Pitch story and his mentor was more than happy to oblige.

"He wants their remaining years. You see Jack, North isn't like you and I. We are pure immortals who will live forever. North's immortality is, for lack of a better word, artificial. His magic thrives on the power of belief and love that children give him. But in order to extend his life beyond natural limits, he eats the souls of children and syphons their youth into his own body. And the gifts he gives them? It's all an insidious means of making sure they go with him willingly. He can't take a child by force. And the adults are none the wiser…"

Pitch looked down at his young ward. He had such a delicious look of fear and horror on his face; his already pale knuckles were turning a shade whiter with how tightly he was gripping the hem of his poncho. And Pitch had no qualms in exaggerating Jack's fear with his magic. Once the seeds of doubt were planted, he could just sit back and watch them grow.

"That's...that's awful! Why would he do something like that?! Pitch, you're strong, aren't you? Can't you stop him?"

Pitch frowned. That question certainly brought up old grudges. He did his best not to growl or snap at Jack as he looked away from the boy. "Hmph. I've already done battle with North and his allies before, Jack. They defeated me hence why my power is so diminished...I can barely control my power as if thanks to them…"

"Whoa, what? You were attacked?! When? Why? Did they hurt you?" Jack sat up to his feet and walked over to his mentor, touching his hand.

A jolt shot through Pitch's body at the touch. At this point, Pitch knew that Jack (at the right moment) could be an affectionate and caring boy. But still, every little touch send a strange jolt through Pitch's body. He didn't like it. Yet at the same time it interested him. His young ward was certainly intriguing.

He glanced down at the hand on his then looked up at Jack. "...yes...but it was many, many years ago. During the middle ages, long before you came around…"

"Oh...that's good...you had me worried there for a sec…"

"And why would you be worried?"

Jack looked at Pitch as if he grew a second head then let out a curt chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I be worried about you? You care about me, right? You're my teacher and, technically, my landlord. And my friend...of course I'd be worried…"

He didn't like this. Not at all. It felt like someone had punched him in the chest and was now squeezing at his heart. It was dull, he wasn't painful but so present on his consciousness that it was driving him mad!

"...can't believe it's run by a guy like that…"

Pitch snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down at his ward after rubbing his forehead for a moment. "What...what was that?"

"I said that Christmas looks like a fun holiday. I can't believe that someone who eats the souls of kids runs the whole thing…" Jack's face grew somber. He looked so downtrodden. So filled with concern for the children. Pitch thought it was so Pathetic.

"Tsk...Aw, don't be down Jack..." Pitch began in his most patronizing tone of voice.

"He doesn't do it every year...just whenever he gets too old...and it's only one or two children every hundred years...nothing too serious..."

"But it IS serious! I-It's more than serious it's-it's just...plain wrong!" Jack spoke up interrupting Pitch. Sighing, Jack calmed himself down. His eyes casting downward, he didn't see the terrible smile that was spread across his face. His evil mind was twisting with thoughts.

"Poor boy...you know, North wasn't always like this. He used to be a normal person...until the Man in the Moon got his hands on him…"

"...the Moon…?"

* * *

><p>For the rest of that evening, Pitch recounted a false myth about The Man in the Moon and how he had "wronged" Pitch for all these years. Pitch told Jack that the world had to have a balance between the forces. That not everything positive is always good. And that everything negative isn't always bad.<p>

"_The world needs Fear, Jack...without fear, people live their lives without consequence...and the world will descend into chaos…."_

He told Jack that spirits like them who fell asleep under the full moons light grew mad and were compelled to obey the Moon's every command and word. After all, that's where the word _"lunatic"_ comes from.

"_Which is why I don't want you wandering around the world at night, especially on nights of the full moon. If you fall asleep under it's light, there's no guarantee that I can bring you back to sanity…"_

Pitch could only smile at the paranoid thoughts that ran through Jack's mind in the days that followed. The Nightmare king had punished Jack for sneaking out with 3 weeks of house arrest. That entire time, Jack couldn't stop thinking whether or not one of his _beloved children_ had gone missing in the night or not.

The very second he got his staff back, Jack rushed outside and straight to the village. Pitch watched as Jack rushed house to house, doing a quick head count. No children were missing, of course. But the fear that radiated off of Jack was delicious. Pitch should do this more often. The kind of fear that came off of Jack was quite nice; nice for a little pick me up if he ever needed it.

Regardless, Pitch had to be careful...he couldn't make his stories too fanciful. Otherwise Jack might encounter something that blew his lie to pieces. He wanted Jack to believe his every word and obey his every command. If he put too much force into his mental manipulation, it would blow up in his face…

Though, Pitch had to admit, he rather enjoyed that night. Just sitting and talking with Jack. Telling him stories, watching his reactions. Pitch constantly told himself all the things he disliked about Jack; his hyperactive nature, his constant questions, his annoying affection for the children of the village…

But the one thing he liked the most about Jack were his eyes. They were filled with such wonder, honesty and innocence. They were the only eyes that looked at Pitch and saw him as a Teacher. A caretaker...a friend. Jack saw him as a friend…

That feeling in his chest came back. It clutched and clench at his heart…

He hated it…

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

Okay, to say I struggled with this chapter is an understatement. Really it was the last couple of paragraphs that were tripping me up among other things: real life sucking at my muse, not having time to update as fast as I wanted to. Just being tired in general. Hopefully this chapter came out somewhat decent.

North's Russian at [1] means: "I found you" or "Found You" I can't remember which. Forgive me if it's completely wrong.

**Today's Letters are:**

**L = B**

**M = C**

**N = N**


	8. Chocolate Bunny

**[Sunday, April 8th, 1743]**

* * *

><p>Normally Jack didn't like the warmth. He quickly learned a year ago that warm weather was very bad for his health. Not life threatening, of course. It just made Jack feel really uncomfortable and weaker; physically and mentally. Jack didn't know what would happen to him during the summer months. Pitch wisely instructed Jack to stay in the layer where he could keep himself cool during that time.<p>

However, spring was a little different. It bordered that time of year where it both warm and cold. The temperature could change from day to day. Thankfully, today had been rather cool. Cool enough that Jack could float around freely and relax. But not cool enough that it warranted snow and ice, much to Jack's dismay. He wished he could make it snow all year long. But he obviously couldn't do that. People wouldn't be able to grow food and there'd be a food shortage. That'd hurt children and Jack didn't want that. And he could already hear Pitch warning him of the other seasonal spirits that would get mad at him if he ever attempted such a thing.

At the moment, with nothing much to do, Jack was relaxing back on his usual perch in Burgessön village; the roof of the bakery. He could see town square quite clearly. There weren't that many people walking around at the moment. Just a few coal miners heading out for the day and lumberjack heading out to the woods to gather up materials. Jack heard a few days earlier that they were going to start work on a _watermill._ Whatever that was.

A bored yawn left Jack's lips. He was laying on his side; his cheek resting on one hand while the other hand absently mindedly scratched at his stomach. There was a cool breeze wafting through the town. It was relaxing and mellow. So much so that it made Jack start to doze off.

However, before sleep could take him, the sound of cute laughter reached his ears. He cracked open one eye. Down the street, near the homes, a boy and his elder sister had come out with little wicker baskets.

"Huh...wonder what they're doing up so early…"

Jack's ear caught the sound of more laughter and giggles. More and more children were starting to roam the streets now, all of them with wicker baskets on their arms. That was...weird. Jack was fully awake now. He watched the children wander around aimlessly. They began looking inside of bushes, barrels, behind houses. Every now and then a child would came out of a bush or hiding spot with a big smile on their face. What the heck were they doing? Was it a game?

He smiled. If it was a game, Jack was always up for one, even if the kids couldn't see him!

* * *

><p>"I found another one!"<p>

"Lemme see!" A little girl and her sister were looking through bushes together. The smaller one came out with something in her hand and went go show her sibling. Jack quietly walked up behind the girl.

"An egg? What the hell…?" Jack muttered to himself. It wasn't just a plain white egg though. It was painted pink with yellow and white swirls with tiny stars and moons decorated in blue on top.

Okay this was a little strange. Jack knew kids could do weird things. Hell, Jack did weird things from time to time. Often just to get a rise out of Pitch. But who-or what-was leaving eggs laying around for kids to find? And what if the kids didn't find them? They were just gonna go bad and stink up the place afterwards!

Jack looked around. He noticed a blue and purple painted egg on the ground, hidden by a grouping of flowers. He went over and picked it up. Maybe it wasn't an egg. Maybe it was some kind of toy or weird treat that was shaped like an egg. That could be a possibility. Jack brought the egg closer.

"Huh...cracked…" There was a large crack going across the top and a little chip missing. Jack could just make out a bit of brown underneath. Huh. Maybe it was made of wood-

"Ah!"

Jack jumped slightly, startled by the tiny yelp next to him. There was a little girl standing next to him with the most frightened look on her face. "Hey...wha..what's the matter…"

Jack turned toward her slightly. She gasped again, taking a step back. Wait...could...could she see him? Is that why she was surprised? She was shocked to see a white haired boy just suddenly appear before her?

Jack stood up. And she gasped in fear again, this time taking several steps back.

"Th...that egg! It's floating! G-Gracie! There's a ghost! A ghost!"

She screamed again and ran away, dropping her basket of eggs. A ghost? So she couldn't see him? But if she couldn't see him…

Uh oh. Jack looked at his hand. She couldn't see him...but she could still see the egg! Ugh! How could he be so stupid. He went to put it down but it was too late. More children had heard her cry of a spectre in their midsts and looked in her direction. Sure enough, they saw the "floating egg" moving through the air by itself and got scared. Some dropped their baskets. Others didn't. But in a matter of moments, the small group of children had scattered back to their homes to tell their parents of the ghost in the street.

Great. Just great! Now the kids were scared of him! Well...not necessarily him. But they thought he was some haunting ghost and that was just as bad! Groaning, Jack rubbed his face with his hand before looking down at the offending object. Well, might as well take it with him, see what all the fuss was about later…

"Oy!"

"Gah!"

Something large and firm suddenly pushed Jack from behind, making him stumble. He managed to use his staff to catch himself before falling and quickly turn around. And what he saw made him start to think that he had eaten one too many cookies earlier..

A rabbit. A giant...walking...talking rabbit was standing in front of him. He was mostly a deep bluish-grey color with darker markings all over his arms and legs. He had one leather gauntlets, strapping and holsters all over; he looked ready for a fight. His face certainly said that as well. He was glaring down at Jack and had such a frown on his face. After looking him up and down, Jack looked him in the eyes. For such an intimidating creature, he had some of the greenest eyes he's ever seen.

"Those eggs are supposed to be for the kids, ya idiot! What do you think you're doing?!"

Jack snapped out of his shocked state and after giving him another quickly glance he answered.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?!"

The rabbit-man rolled his eyes and scowled at Jack. "Answer the question, ya daft bugger, before I take you over my knee."

Right. Clearly this thing spoke english but with such a weird accent, Jack could barely understand what it was saying!

"Wh-wait-you're gonna what?"

"Oh for…" The rabbitman rubbed his forehead before taking another aggressive step toward the boy. "Just tell me why you were messing with the egg hunt, you moron!"

Okay so not only did this thing barely speak english but he was insulting to boot!

"Hey, don't call me a moron, you stupid rabbit! And to answer your question, I was just curious! What kind a game involves looking for eggs that are just gonna rot in the sun if they're not found?"

The rabbit man groaned in annoyance again, taking his hand-er, paw-and rubbing the bridge of what Jack assumed was his nose. "Ugh...damn newbies, don't know left from right and day from night….kid how long you been here?"

"Uh...well...since this morning, I guess-"

"No you stupid…! I meant how long you been around in general? How are old are ya!?"

"Oh! Uh...umm…" Jack had to think about that. Being an immortal, keeping track of age wasn't really an important thing to keep track of. After thinking about it for a little while, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh...I guess if I had to put a number on it...30...40 years maybe?"

The rabbit looked at Jack for a moment. Then he laughed. He laughed as if Jack had just told him a funny joke.

"Oh jeez! Haha! You're not just a kid, you're a BABY compared to me!"

Okay, now Jack was getting annoyed. First he calls him an idiot, now he was calling him a baby? What was this guys problem?! Done laughing, The bunny man settled down before smirking at Jack.

"Listen, idiot-babe...you're lucky you caught me on the back end of me egg placing otherwise I'd be in a right more sour mood than I am now. And since you're just a wee little anklebiter yourself, I'll give ya a little advice: next time you see any of my goodies laying around, remember they're not for _**you**_. They're for the little kids in the towns and villages, you dumb bugger..."

Jack was getting really upset now. He stepped forward and shoved the bunny man away from him. "Don't call me stupid! And I'm not a baby and I'm not a bug! I've got a name, it's Jack Frost! So use it, you stupid rabbit!"

"Fine then,_** Frost**_...my names Bunnymund...E. Aster Bunnymund. And this is your first and _**last**_ warning." The rabbit man, dubbed Bunnymund, stepped forward, glaring down at the boy and stared him right in the eyes.

"Stay away from my goodies. They're not for you. I catch you messing with my googies again and I'll really take you over my knee and give you a good spanking…"

Before Jack could back up, the bunny man stepped forward and flicked at Jack nose. The ice spirit let out a small and surprised yelp before stepping back as bunny continued, rubbing his nose.

"...So hands off…"

With that oh so intimidating threat given to him, Bunnymund turned away from Jack and began storming away. Leaving Jack to stew over what just happened. What the hell was HIS problem? It's not like Jack knew what was the point behind the eggs. And he still didn't! All he did was look at the thing and he was met with hostility!

Huffing, Jack glared at the back of the bunny man's head...then smirked. Hmph. This Bunnymund guy didn't look all that threatening. Sure he was taller...and older...and obviously had much more muscle than Jack did. But that didn't mean Jack couldn't take him! pitch taught him more than enough self defense moves to keep up with him in a fight. And Jack could fly!

Lifting a hand, Jack blew an icy cold breeze into his palm. A perfectly round snowball formed, just fitting in the palm of Jack's hand. In hindsight, this would probably come back to bite him. Jack just didn't care. He was too focused on how much fun there could be had. He took a step back...then tossed it, nailing Bunnymund right in the back of the head.

"Oy!" Bunnymund growled then turned to face Jack. The ice spirit, who was innocently leaning against his staff, smirked at Bunnymund.

"What?! Just having a little fun...heheheh…"

Bunny growled, glaring over at the boy over his shoulder….then scoffed. He knew better than to jump at the kid. Cause that's just what Jack was by magical standards; just a kid. Really, just a baby. He hadn't even been around for a century yet. Bunny's faced down hordes of enemies much more intimidating and nerve wracking than some skinny kid who felt like being a brat. Bunnymund had more patience than to be antagonized that easily.

"Tch...nice try, _frostbite_. But you're not worth the time or effort…"

Jack's smile fell into a deep frown as Bunnymund turned away. Okay, that stung. Not worth the time or effort?! Who did this guy think he was, treating Jack like a...like a...well, like a baby! He'd show him who's worth the time and effort…

Jack lifted his staff a bit higher in his grasp and, with a quickly flick of his wrist, a bolt of ice and cold shot out and hit Bunnymund right on his fluffy little tail.

"GAAH! G-GAAH! HAA! BLOODY HELL, THAT'S COLD! AAH!"

Jack burst out in a series of loud laughs. Bunny had jumped nearly 10 feet in the air, holding his bum in an effort to break off the ice that now encased his tail. It was so cold! It felt like a horde of children had just run up and stabbed him in the backside with forks all at once!

Jack was holding himself up with his staff, laughing and giggling at the sight. But when Bunny stepped on a patch of ice, scrambled to keep himself up right, then promptly fell on his now numb behind, Jack couldn't handle it. It felt like his ribs were going to burst out of his sides, he was laughing so hard!

Grunting, Bunny sat himself up. The ice had broken away from that fall but now he was left with a dull pain in his back from the fall. He glared down at the laughing spirit who happened to look back up at him.

"Hahahahah! Hahaha! Aww...what's the matter, _**Bunnyman**_? Still don't think I'm worth time and effort? Hehahahah!"

Bunnymund growled again. The last of his giggles left Jack lungs before he smirked down at him. "Come on, it was just joke! Maybe next time, I'll juggle your eggs in the center of town, that outta get some kids talking about your _**smelly eggs**_, hehehhe…"

Patience be damned.

"_**You're dead, Frost!"**_

"Uh-oh!" Jack knew he was in trouble. He launched into the air just in time to see Bunny jumped toward Jack with the aim to tackle him. Probably to make good on his spanking threat. Bunnymund looked up at Jack in surprised, sitting on his haunches where the boy once stood. Jack smirked down at the pooka.

"Hahaha! Bet you didn't know I could do that, huh, cottontail? Hahaha! Later!"

Jack heard Bunnymund curse at him in some unknown language before he flew off toward the woods.

* * *

><p>The frost spirit was having a good chuckle at Bunny's expense. He had darted over the roofs of the village and straight into the trees before slowing down. He let out a little chuckle again, letting the wind take him through the woods a leisurely pace. Calmly swerving around the trunks and branches, Jack couldn't help but laugh and chuckle. The look on Bunnymund's face when he slipped on the ice. It was so great! He might've been a huge jerk toward Jack but at least he made for a real good laugh. Maybe Pitch would even get a good chuckle out of it too!<p>

"_**Frost! You get back here!"**_

One eye cracked open, his eyes knitting in confusion. That was the bunny man's voice but where-

"OY!"

"WHAO!"

Bunnymund suddenly appeared in Jack's flight path, startling the boy into a stop before darting away. Where did he come from?! He just came out of no where. On now Jack was hearing a sound that was even more unsettling. Large thumping sound on the ground behind him. It was getting louder and faster. Jack looked behind him...and Bunnymund was right on his heels, running on all fours!

"Okay, that's not good!" Jack looked back, quickly dodging an oncoming branch. He looked back again, Bunny was still chasing him. Great, his little prank came back to bite him. He was pretty sure if Bunny caught him, he was gonna do a lot worse than just spank him. Still, Jack had the high ground in this fight. Both figuratively and literally.

"Hehehe...can't catch me, cotton tail! Hahahah!" Taunting Bunny, Jack made a sharp turned around a large oak tree. When Bunny turned the corner, it would appear the frost child had disappeared. Quite the opposite. As soon as Jack was hidden from Bunny's sight, he made a complete stop and shot upward toward the sky. Dodging branch after branch, he didn't stop climbing the air until he had broken through the tree tops and into the the light of the sun.

Jack smiled. He could hear another string of curses from Bunny down below. He was well out of Bunny's reach from up here. There was no way he can get Jack from up here. Smiling, Jack felt he could relax again. Instead of just being lazy while while the wind carried him, Jack reached into his little leather pouch and pulled a little pink egg. The ice spirit had managed to sneak it away before he flew away from Bunnymund. He chuckled again. Jack wondered what would happen if Bunnymund saw him stealing a few more eggs in plain sight. Would serve him right for being a jerk for no good reason.

Jack was just peeling away at the wrapper when he heard a strange sound. He heard Bunnymund shouting down below. Hahah. He was probably having a temper tantrum or something.

_**BOOM!**_

"WHAO!" Jack flew back. He was almost hit by an explosion of pink powder.

_**BOOM!**_

Another explosion of baby blue exploded behind him, making him duck down in the air. It wasn't long before Jack thought it best to start flying as fast as he can! More and more multi-colored powders exploded around him! What was going on?

Jack looked down at the forest below but all he could see were trees! He knew it was Bunnymund doing this but he just couldn't see him! Jack frowned again. He'd have to duck down and hide in the trees again. Better yet, Jack thought that it was time for him to head back home to Pitch's Dark Palace. At least THERE he knew Bunny would NEVER be able to find him.

Switching hands with his staff, he dive bombed the forest. If he could make it to the tree tops, he could try hiding in the leaves maybe. Then Bunny couldn't-

_**BOOM~!**_

Jack didn't have time to react. A large plume of rainbow powder suddenly exploded right in front of Jack's face. Jack went tumbling through the air. The powder got into his eyes, he couldn't see anything. His hands instinctively went to rub at his eyes. The action made his staff fall from his hands, and instead of tumbling forward, gravity took hold of him.

The ice spirit plummeted toward the ground like a stone. His hands finally left his eyes and his vision returned just in time to see the tree top a mere few feet away from him!

Branches snapped and stung against his skin as he fell through the trees, his heart racing and thumping in his chest. Jack had never fallen that far from the sky before! Jack reached out, trying to grab onto a branch but he was moving too fast! If he didn't stop soon, he was hit the ground!

Suddenly, something grey and fuzzy hit him. It nearly knocked the wind out of him with how fast the grey blur grabbed him. The forest was a blur of greens and browns, everything was moving so fast! He must've been hallucinating. That colored powder must've messed with his eyes or something! Jack flexed his fingers. There was soft grey fur under his hands. In his confusion, Jack first noticed how soft it was...then he saw the fluffy bunny tail further down. Uh-oh.

"Waah!" Everything came to a sudden stop at the forests edge, just outside of town. Bunnymund had brought him back to Burgessön. No time to think about the reason why as a huge hand grabbed Jack by the back of his collar and lifted him clear off of Bunny's shoulder, his feet left dangling just a foot from the ground.

"Ugh...h-hey! What's the big idea, you could've killed me!" Jack rubbed the remaining powder from his eyes. He looked up at Bunny's frowning face. But Jack wasn't concerned about that right now. In plain sight, in Bunny's other hand, there was his staff, slung over his other shoulder!

"Hey! My staff! Give it back-"

"Nu-uh! I warned you frost bite! Mess with the bull and you get the horns!" Bunny brought Jack closer, snarling right in his face. As Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, he looked down at Bunny in fear. Oh no. What was he gonna do with him? Was he one of those spirits Pitch warned him about? What he gonna try to snuff him out? Kill him? Eat him?!

"Uh...I-I...wait..!"

"No excuses, you little show pony! I gave you fair warning!" He lifted Jack up again. The ice spirit flinched, waiting for the pain or quicky death that might meet him!

* * *

><p>He's getting stronger. It wasn't much, but little by little, Pitch could feel his powers returning. His illusions were getting more solid and real. But they lacked that bite, that kick that his old minions and fearlings had. He wasn't powerful enough to make fearlings of that caliber anymore. And if he forced himself to make a Fearling, it would just exhaust him. Sure, in the old days, his power was on par with gods! With a snap of his fingers he could break someone apart and reform them into dark monsters. It was quite amusing.<p>

However, thanks to the damnable guardians, he didn't have that power anymore. He'd had to find a more "cost effective" solution. Maybe something akin to his illusions but more solid like Fearlings and Shadowmen. Perhaps he could find a solution in his library. He had many books he had "acquired" and had been searching through them. He had only gotten through ¼ of his collection and had yet to find anything of use.

He probably would've found something by now if it weren't for one particular distraction of his...

"Stupid...6 foot, fuzzy! Think he's so big and bad! Just got a huge stick up his ass, that's all! Who cares about some stupid egg holiday! They're just gonna go rotten anyway! Big..stupid...blocked head...JERK!"

Speaking of distractions. Jack's loud ranting and grumbled reached Pitch's ears. Oh great, what was wrong with the boy _**this**_ time? Setting down his book, he stepped out of his study and was met with an eyeful.

In front of his was his young ward, there was a sour look on his face and his cheeks were red...and pink...and blue and purple and green! Jack was covered in various large splotches of what looked like powder and glittering paints. Head to toe, Jack was covered in a multitude of colors. They especially stuck out on Jack's hair which had a majority of pink and blue powders in them! Jack looked like he just gotten into a fight with a rainbow or something. Looking down, Pitch saw various partial foot prints and hand marks on the floor and wall; all of them colored with pink or purple. It was such an extreme contrast against the blackness of Pitch's lair. The hand and foot marks were especially offending to Pitch's eyes.

"Jack...what the hell-?!"

"I-It wasn't my fault! I got...jumped!"

"Jumped by what, a rainbow?"

"N-No…!" Jack's blush of embarrassment got worse as he looked away from Pitch, one hand rubbing his backside. Pitch was the last person Jack wanted to be seen by while covered in this stuff. Pitch huffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Jack, just explain what happened?"

"Well...uh…" Huffing, Jack crossed his eyes, refusing to make eye contact with Pitch. "J-Just...promise you won't laugh at me!"

The ice sprite glanced up at his mentor and was met with an unwavering stoic face of unamusement. "Do I LOOK like I'm in a laughing mood, Jack? Just tell me!"

The boy brought his hands to the front, rubbing his right arm, still feeling a little sore.

"I...I got spanked by a giant bunny man…"

Silence met Jack's ears. And after a moment of stunned silence, Pitch smirked and started to chuckle, despite Jack's pouting and red face.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at me!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Later]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes…"<p>

Jack, doing as he was told, covered his eyes with his hands as another mini-torrent of washed over him.

Pitch refused for Jack to set foot in the residential area of the lair while covered in those paints and powders. Instead, Pitch escorted Jack down to the lower levels where many enormous pools of water resided.

Pitch found this to be most annoyance and tedious. After Jack told him that dunking himself in a river didn't make the stuff wash away, it was clear the boy would have to be scrubbed down till it all got off. Pitch thought this was utterly ridiculous. He was giving the boy a BATH for godsake! Well, not literally. As if Pitch would lower himself to scrubbing down the skinny child by hand. No, he had a few of his solid illusion do the work for him. He had Jack strip down to just his boxers and dunk himself into the pool of water. The moment Jack's skin touched the water, it already started to get a bit murky with various colors. However, his skin and hair was still stained with the colors.

Sitting in the now shoulder deep water, Jack shook the excess water from his head as tendrils of black shadows rose from the waters. One had a soft bristle scrub brush, another had a bucket and the other was just there to move Jack's arms when needed.

Meanwhile, Pitch had summoned a chair from his study and was sitting comfortably away from the water, watching Jack being scrubbed and cleaned.

In Pitch's hands were the rest of Jack's clothing. His leather poncho, thankfully, was able to wash out most of the colors. A few more soaks and it would be fine. The rest of Jack's clothing, aside from being stained with color, was torn and ripped in a few places. Most likely from his fall. Thankfully, mending them would be no problem. Though thinking about it, Jack could use a new pair of pants.

Pitch was broken from his thoughts as he hear Jack sputtering water from his mouth. The ice sprite pouted and grumbled as the scrub brush attacked his shoulders and upper back. His hair looked cleaner now but the rest of him was still covered in the rainbow colored substance.

"Ugh...did Bunnymund dunk you into a vat of this stuff? You're absolutely filthy!"

Jack was about to say something but another bucket full of water was poured on his head. Sputtering and wiping away his eyes, the brush went to scrubbing at his shoulders again.

"It wasn't my fault! There were egg bombs going off all over the place! The only reason why that stupid rabbit caught was because one exploded in my face! And my eyes still sting because of it…ugh…"

Pitch smirked, leaning back on his chair. "Then he gave a well deserved spanking…"

Jack's cheeks turned red with embarrassment again. The black tendrils accidentally believed them to be paint and the brush went to scrubbing his cheeks, dodging as Jack tried to swat them away.

"D-Don't remind me! Stupid rabbit...next time I see him, I'm freezing him upside from a tree!"

This was quite amusing. Pitch had never seen Jack this upset since that argument they had about Jack going up top to the surface. Only this time, his anger was directed at a Guardian. And what kind of teacher would Pitch be if he didn't fan the flames of aggression in his student.

"And by all mean, I encourage you to do so Jack. Though, if you really want to hurt Bunnymund, I'd smash his eggs, if I were you. Hit him where it really hurts…"

Jack, had dunked himself under the water for a moment before coming up to leaned against the edge of the pool of water. His chest and stomach leaning against the cool rock, the shadow tendrils went to scrubbing down Jack's back and shoulder. Jack slicked back his wet hair and gave Pitch a curious look. He watched as Pitch pulled out a pink easter egg from the pouch he had on his person. When Bunnymund attacked him, he dropped the other one so only the pink one was left.

"Hey what the deal with that bunny guy and the eggs? I get that it's a holiday but it seems really stupid! If the kids don't find them, they're just gonna rot and stink up the place! And if I DID smash 'em, there'd be egg yolk everywhere…"

Pitch chuckled again. Distracted from his brooding, Jack watched as Pitch held up the remaining egg. "You didn't get a good look at this egg yet did you..?"

"No...too busy dealing with Bunny-jerk...why?"

Jack didn't get an answer. Pitch tossed Jack the egg and the boy easily caught it before it hit the water. He gave Pitch one more glance before chipping away at the shell..

"Wait...what…?" As more and more shell was chipped away, Jack saw more brown. But what he assumed was wood before, this wasn't the case. This egg was made of something much better. Something that Jack was currently in love with.

"Oh my gosh! This...this is a solid piece of chocolate?!" Caution damned, Jack tour away the rest of the shell and took a bite. This was, by far, the best chocolate Jack has ever tasted in his life! Jack was used to having chocolate chips in cookies but never as one big solid piece like this before!

"Oh wow...mmm! This is the best chocolate I've ever had! Mmm, it's so good! I see why the kids love them so much!"

"Hehehe...I wouldn't get too excited if I were you...the insides might be good but the outsides are much more dubious…"

Jack had taken a second bite of his chocolate when Pitch started talking, gaining his interest. "Mnn...what do you mean..?"

Pitch smiled. He was wondering when Jack would encounter Bunnymund. Ever since Jack had that incident with North, Pitch had concocted many different false stories about the Guardians. It was a perfect way to start Jack's indoctrination to his will. Fill his head with lies and eventually they become truth. Though, truth be told, he liked to tell Jack stories. The look of utter enthrallment on his young face, hanging on Pitch's every word, the reactions and exclamations of fear, excitement and wonder. Pitch might've had an ulterior motive behind his lies but at least he was enjoying himself. He was able to, in a way, verbally vent his frustration to a willing and very believing person. It made Pitch feel quite good about himself afterwards. Who knew having an eternal teenager in his home would be so therapeutic.

"Remember that story I told you about the Man in the Moon? And the "Lunatics" that serve him…"

"You mean...those guys that attacked you?"

"Yes...Bunnymund is one of them. He's the most fouled tempered and vicious of the group. Lives up to his specious quite well if you ask me. He has control over the holiday of Easter. A holiday that celebrates spring and new life. Like North, he lives off of the magic of belief that children give to the guardians. In exchange for that belief, Bunnymund leaves the children painted chocolate eggs."

Pitch ran his fingers through his hair, smirking as he continued. "But you saw first hand how Bunnymund was...he may stand on two feet like use, but he's nothing but a rabid animal underneath...you're just lucky you didn't make him REALLY mad...otherwise, he would've torn you to shreds…"

Jack cringed at the thought. Bunnymund may have the outer appearance of a walking rabbit but Jack could clearly see the fangs in Bunnymund's mouth as he snarled and frowned at Jack. Not the mention the boy had no doubts that there were some claws hidden away in those furry paws.

"Ugh...jeez...so, he's a lunatic rabid animal that leaves chocolate everywhere…? Does he eat souls like Santa Claus does?" Jack continued to munch on the rest of the chocolate egg in his hand, nearly finished. The black tendrils continued to scrub away at Jack's body. With his total focus on Pitch, his squirming no longer hindered the cleaning process. They had finished scrubbing his back and was now working on his arms and shoulders.

"No, he doesn't eat souls...he's technically immortal like us...however, he does use those chocolate eggs to make sure the children remain enamoured with him. Think about it: an abrasive animal like that? Stubborn and short tempered? The moment he really loses his temper on a child, there's no telling what he'd do to them. So...he subtly brainwashes the children to obey his every command...using the eggs…"

Jack's body with rigid. He had just finished swallowing the last of the chocolate right when Pitch said that. Pitch watched with amusement as Jack's face drained of all color. It looked as if the boy were about to puke! It was quite amusing.

"Heheheh….relax...he doesn't do anything to the chocolate itself. It's the shell itself that's the danger. Bunnymund uses special magically doused paints on the eggs. The children are instantly drawn to them and little magical subliminal messages are poured into their brains, compelling them to do Bunny's bidding whenever he asks of them…"

Jack leaned closer to Pitch from his pool of water, fascinated by the story. He couldn't believe this. That giant fur-covered jerk was brainwashing kids? That was devious! And unacceptable! Especially since Bunnymund was messing with the children of Burgessön. Jack had grown very protective of the children in the village, affectionately calling them "his kids".

"He's brainwashing people!? Seriously?! Does that mean he can read minds and stuff like that? Is he like, secretly supersmart?"

Pitch scoffed at that last one. "Ha! I would call Bunnymund anything but intelligent. To be honest, Jack, if you know what you're doing, it's both fairly difficult and fairly easy to brainwash someone into servitude. The eggs won't work on us, obviously. I'm too powerful and while you're under my protection, you're safe from it's magic as well. Other, weak willed beings, like children, will be more susceptible to it, obviously. Even adults can be brainwashed, given the right conditions…why, I once knew someone who brainwashed a man into obeying his every command by simply uttering the phrase _**'would you kindly'**_ in every sentence. It was both subtle and effective. Ended badly, but still, effective…"

Jack pouted. A deep frown appeared on his face as he pounded his fists on the rock side of the pools. "Ugh! That stupid...overgrown...! That's why he got so mad and said they were just for the kids! I can't believe he's brainwashing kids-MY kids! Ooohh! Next easter, I'm smashing every single egg in the village! There's not gonna be anything left by the time I'm done!"

Pitch's smirk grew even wider and malicious. Looks like Pitch was starting to rub off on the boy. Pitch didn't even have to make the suggestion and Jack was already contemplating smashing every Easter Egg he saw! But as excited as Pitch was, he knew better than to let Jack do something like this. Not unless he wanted Bunnymund knocking on his door. He and the other Guardians believe him to be dead and he wanted it to stay like that until further notice.

"Hehehahah...as much as I want to encourage that behaviour, Jack, I wouldn't if I were you. You were using every power at your disposal and still you weren't even able to outrun him. Imagine what he'll do to you if you smash his precious eggs…"

"But that's only because he got the jump on me! I'll be ready for him next time-"

Jack shut his mouth when Pitch rose his hand. "Enough Jack...you do not know Bunnymund like I do. Compared to him and I, you are an infant and wouldn't last 5 minutes in a fight against him, let alone defeat him. I warned you about other spirits wanting to snuff you out...and Bunnymund is one of those spirits very capable of doing such a thing…"

Jack pouted again, his fists going to rest on his cheeks now. This was frustrating. First he learns Santa is eating the souls of children...now there's some giant bunny man twisting the minds of children into being his little mini-slaves! And it was so irritating that Jack couldn't do anything about this!

"Don't fret too much, Jack...I'm planning something...something that will, hopefully, bring me back to peak power...before the Guardians defeated me...and when that happens...I'll finally be back on top again. THEN you can harass the Guardians all you want...alright?"

"Yeah...yeah, okay, fine...I'm still mad though…" Jack looked down at himself and noticed that he was almost clean. The last thing that needed scrubbing was his calfs feet and elbows. Deciding he was clean enough, he shoved the tendrils away from him and grabbed the large towel set aside for him. He draped the towel over his head, drying his hair first then working his way down. Pitch stood up and handed the boy his clothing once he had reached his waist and legs.

"...tell you what...when the time comes for me to put that irritating rabbit in his place, I'll make sure you have a front row seat...I might even let you help me do it….deal?"

Drying off his arms, Jack let the towel hang from his head as he smiled up at Pitch. "Deal...but can I ask one thing?"

Pitch looked down at the boy, a brow raised. "What is it?"

"Can I keep all the leftover chocolate eggs? The Easter Bunny's a jerk but that was the best chocolate I've ever eaten…"

And so the day ended with Jack grinning like an idiot and Pitch rubbing the bridge of his nose as how short an attention span his young ward had…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>_

HOLY. CRAP! This Chapter took WAY too long to write, I am SO sorry to all my watcher! To be honest, I literally struggled to rip this chapter from my brain! I was so horribly distracted by school work and to make things worse, FINALS are coming up! Ugh…

If this chapter seems sucky in anyway, I apologize for it right now. I've been lacking in muse and energy. And I made it my personal mission to get this chapter UP and POSTED by the time Thankgiving came around! I originally wanted to post it yesterday but I had to help my mom prepare since the family came to our house for Thanksgiving.

In the meantime, I'm gonna try and force my muse to get going. Once I get the "Jack meets the Guardians" chapters out of the way, I'm gonna start doing some of the more interesting yet minor stuff I wanted to do for this fanfiction. Specifically that Jack is going to meet two more OC spirits after the Guardians. One will play a major role later on in the story, the other will (if things go the way I plan) will play a role WAY later, just thought I'd intro him in this FanFic first.

I'd also like to mention something about my written style. I'm more used to writing things visually. To be specific, I see everything like a _**comic**** book**_. So trust me when I say that if I had the time to draw this as a comic, it'd probably be a bit better. As a matter of fact, I might make the sequel into a comic if I get THIS fic finished in time! Not sure if I could pull it off by myself but I'm gonna DAMN WELL TRY!

Anywho, again, forgive me for the lateness and potential suckiness of this chapter. Also, put in a little _**Bioshock**_ reference for the fans of the game. I just discovered it myself and it actually played a role in fueling the muse for the 2nd half of this chapter.

**Today's Letters Are:**

**O = U**

**P = X**


End file.
